Resolution: A Sequel To Absolution
by T'Key'la
Summary: A sequel to Absolution. If you haven't read Absolution, this story may not make total sense. It starts immediately after the events Absolution. Snot-of-the-Dragon found a error in ch 1 which I have fixed. Thanks SotD!
1. Chapter 1

"Spock," Jim whispered into the gracefully structured ear of his new bondmate. "Are you awake, love?"

"I am now. Are you well, t'hy'la?" Spock asked, rolling onto his back to gaze up at his love's face. The sunlight was not yet peeking into the windows, the birds not yet abandoning their slumber.

"I'm great. But I need to go to the bathroom."

"And this necessitates waking me?" Spock asked, trying unsuccessfully to sound annoyed.

"You are laying on my leg," Jim laughed.

"Ahh…" Spock said in realization. "My apologies."

"It's not like I mind. But I may have had a little too much to drink at the wedding."

"And now you must rid yourself of it," Spock said.

"Exactly." Jim left the bed to cross over to their spacious bathroom, taking care of his bodily functions. "Oh good," he said when he emerged. "You didn't get up."

"I was awaiting your return," Spock agreed. "As I see no compelling reason for either of us to leave our bed."

"I concur," Jim said, returning to bed and crawling gratefully into the warmth provided by his bondmate and the quilt that covered them both. Once he was settled, he kissed Spock soundly. "I didn't keep you awake last night, did I?"

"Not at all."

"Good," Jim said with a warming smile. "And I had no bad dreams."

"A good sign," Spock said, reaching up to stroke Jim's unruly hair.

"What time is it?" Jim asked, gazing in admiration at his Vulcan, considering once again how lucky they were to be able to share their hearts and their bodies.

"06:21 local time. Far too early to be awake on shore leave," Spock said.

"Mmm…unless you're already awake and are planning to stay right where you are."

"True," Spock agreed.

"Now that we've decided that, perhaps we could do more than talk," Jim suggested innocently, looking at him from beneath his eyelashes.

"Affirmative," Spock said, rolling on top of Jim as he laughed at Spock. "Shall I begin those other activities right here?" he asked, kissing his bondmate's forehead.

"Of course," Jim agreed with a contented sigh. "Why don't I hear your thoughts?"

"You are keeping me out, t'hy'la. The newness of our bond means it is not fully integrated."

"I'm keeping you out?" Jim repeated breathlessly as Spock continued his trail of kisses.

"Not intentionally. Your mind must become accustom to the links we formed. Find the bond and allow it to envelope you," Spock directed.

"I can't. Not while you are…uhm…"

"Yes, I understand your difficulty." His right hand reached up for the meld points, his essence infusing Jim with warmth and love as their tapestry unfurled to wrap them both.

//Mmm…better,// Jim sighed in satisfaction.

//Much more better,// Spock teased. //And as it should be.//

//Absolutely.// Jim gasped as Spock continued to kiss and nuzzle his receptive body, the need growing more intense and almost urgent. //Will you enter me?//

//If you are ready, love. As long as you do not ask out of…//

//Desire. That's the only reason I want you// Jim assured him, transmitting his wanting over the bond.

"Yes," Spock said, laying over him to cover the cooler, welcoming mouth. "Do you have a preference for the position we will use?"

"As long as I'm not standing up, I don't care," Jim said, only half joking.

"Perhaps one day. This is not that day," Spock said, kissing him again and moaning. Or perhaps it was his Human who moaned. He could not be certain. "We had success with the position we used last night."

"Yes. Gives me control," Jim agreed. "Have you ever made love with a man before me?" he asked with barely enough breath to form the question.

"I have not. It is even more pleasurable than I had allowed myself to believe possible," Spock said.

"It is…a wonderful experience – more so than I thought. Especially after the way those…women treated me."

"Do you have reservations still?" Spock asked in some concern.

"No. None. I want you so much I can barely wait one more second," Jim said, his loving hands seemingly everywhere at once.

"Yes," Spock said before turning them over so that Spock lay on his back.

Jim knelt over him, his knees by his love's hips. He accepted the tube of lubricant, his cooler hands coating the inhumanly warm and hard desire waiting for him.

"Do I need to enter you with my fingers? To prepare you and ease the way?" Spock asked in some trepidation.

"No. I'm pretty sure what they did will make my body receptive to you. If it doesn't, you can use your fingers first."

"You are certain?" Spock asked, still concerned that he may hurt his love, or worse, overwhelm him.

"There's one way to find out," Jim said, kissing Spock's flat stomach, caressing him, stroking him. "Are you ready?"

"That hardly describes it," Spock whispered.

Jim smiled and knelt over Spock. He took a deep breath, slowly descending so that Spock entered his willing body. Jim kept all unpleasant thoughts at bay, concentrating only on the love and affirmation he was receiving from his bondmate. The entry was fairly easy, causing some pain but it was only momentary and not unwelcome. When Spock was fully encased in his body, Jim smiled and relaxed, savoring the sensations as they made slow, delicious love with their minds, their bodies, and their hearts.

"Mmm…" Jim sighed in utter contentment as he lay snug up against Spock's body. It was radiating even more heat than normal, the afterglow soothing and comfortable.

"I am sorry for the pain," Spock said, kissing his love's head.

"I don't mind. You don't need to worry."

"You are still feeling it."

"Yes. And I'm sure it's normal. It's very different from the way it felt on the planet."

"That's reassuring. And you are not concerned."

"Not in the least," Jim agreed, raising up on one elbow, a small frown on his face. "What's that noise?"

"It is raining," Spock said in amusement.

"Oh. Of course," Jim said, putting his head on Spock's shoulder as Spock wrapped warm arms around him. "I wonder if it's going to rain all day."

"The resort said it should stop by noon."

"How do you know that?" Jim asked.

"It woke me in the night. I checked the resort computer portal and it reported that the rain should end by mid-day."

"I didn't know you got up," Jim said.

"I was gone only a few minutes, t'hy'la. You turned over when I left but did not wake."

"We can go swimming in the rain."

"You can swim in the rain. I will watch from the relative warmth of the dry porch," Spock informed him.

Jim laughed, shaking his head. "No. I don't have plans to leave this bed except maybe to eat."

"A delightful itinerary," Spock agreed, kissing his Human's head.

"Yes it is," Jim said with a contented sigh. "The wedding was very successful. I've never seen the Michaels so happy."

"They were most pleased. Uhura did an excellent job with all the arrangements."

"She always does. And we'll let her know we want to get married on board ship," Jim said.

"Certainly. The Observation lounge can be configured to hold 175. Our ceremony can also be broadcast ship-wide for those not in attendance."

"Oh," Jim said thoughtfully. "175. How will we decide who attends in person?"

"The command crew will certainly be in attendance. We can draw lots for the other places," Spock suggested.

"A lottery."

"Chance is the only equitable means of distributing the seats," Spock confirmed.

"True. We could have the ceremony on Starbase Tycho. They have an auditorium that holds 525."

"I prefer the ceremony be on the ship, t'hy'la."

"So do I," Jim had to agree. "The reception will be in General Mess. The crew can come and go as their schedules permit."

"Yes. Do you wish to sleep aboard the first night or on the Starbase?" Spock asked as he caressed his bondmate's strong chest.

"On board, definitely. We won't be disturbed, which I know will be rare. And we'll be under our quilt," Jim said with a smile, shifting so more of his body was pressed up against Spock's.

"We need to ask Uhura to incorporate our quilt into the ceremony," Spock suggested with a kiss.

"An excellent idea."

"Who will preside?" Spock asked.

"Lt. Matherson can do it. We'll fill out the forms today and submit them to Starfleet."

"Or tomorrow," Spock said, kissing Jim's head and caressing his cheek.

"Mmm…" Jim sighed, raising up enough to gaze down at his love. Unable to resist the temptation of his Vulcan's beauty, he kissed Spock, their tongues saying all that needed to be said. The kiss became much more, their bodies uniting as their bond unfurled to shelter them both.

"Oh my," Jim sighed from where he lay stretched out on top of his relaxed, contented Vulcan.

"Indeed," Spock agreed, raising his head to kiss him gently.

"We need to take a bath," Jim laughed. "We're smelling a little ripe."

"A bath would be most agreeable," Spock said.

"Then I need breakfast. You're wearing me out."

"And you need coffee," Spock teased him, making Jim laugh.

"That's a given. You wait here. I'll come get you when the tub is full," Jim said, squirming off Spock and out of their warm bed.

"You will return as quickly as possible?" Spock requested, devouring his Human with his eyes.

"If you don't stop looking at me like that, we'll never leave this room," Jim warned lightly.

"Is that so terrible a fate?" Spock asked.

"No. It would be my preference. But I'm hungry," Jim laughed.

"Very well," Spock said, his inner amusement warming Jim. He closed his eyes, his mental images more tantalizing than his physical touch.

"Cut it out," Jim laughed.

"I cannot help myself, t'hy'la. You have opened my eyes and my heart to an entirely new universe. One I wish to never leave."

Jim smiled, happiness gleaming in his eyes. "That is one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard."

"You are the most beautiful being I have ever known. You inspire me," Spock said warmly.

"Thank you," Jim said, quickly kissing him before straightening and taking a step back. "I'll come get you."

"Yes," Spock agreed. Jim went into the bathroom, Spock leaving the bed to go into the small kitchen. When he had the coffee on to brew, he went to the door of the bathroom, watching Jim as Jim watched the tub fill.

"You aren't in bed," Jim laughed, not looking over at Spock.

"I felt your absence too keenly to remain," Spock said, entering and kissing the side of Jim's head. He took the time to brush his teeth as the water continued to pour into the tub.

"Don't you need to pee?" Jim asked in curiosity.

"Vulcans retain more fluids than do humans. It is a survival characteristic for the desert."

"Like a camel."

"Yes," Spock said. "However, Vulcans rarely spit."

"That's reassuring," Jim laughed. "Did you order breakfast?"

"Not yet. I did not wish for it to arrive while we were bathing."

"Makes sense," Jim said. "Would you mind some bubbles?"

"That depends on the fragrance," Spock said, accepting the bottle to smell it. "Most pleasing."

"It smells like home to me," Jim said, pouring a capful into the water.

"It is quite reminiscent of Earth," Spock agreed.

"Uh huh," Jim said, stepping into the tub and waiting as Spock joined him. When they were both submerged, Jim smiled over at Spock.

"You look exceedingly happy," Spock decided, one warm hand on the side of Jim's face.

"Because I am. Are you?"

"More so than I thought possible. And for that I am indebted to you," Spock said.

"You don't owe me a thing," Jim assured him, smiling at him.

"You are wrong about that, t'hy'la," Spock said, closing his eyes to enjoy the hot jets of water. Jim also relaxed in the soothing water, blanking his mind to enjoy the luxury and the company.

"Can you tell if the Michaels are up?" Jim asked casually.

Spock listened for a moment, his head tilted. "They are awake. They are not yet out of bed."

"I'm sorry," Jim laughed.

"They are talking. Your apology is unnecessary."

"Oh, good. What are they talking about? Can you tell?"

"I do not believe I am at liberty to say," Spock decided.

"Hmm…must mean they are talking about me. Or you," Jim said, amused.

"Possibly," Spock said in evasion.

Jim laughed again, studying Spock's completely relaxed face. "I always heard that Vulcans are like cats where water is concerned. But you aren't."

"Mother loves water – swimming, bathing. She instilled her enjoyment in me. We would swim any time we were visiting Earth."

"That makes sense," Jim said. "Sometime soon you're going to need to teach me the finer points of being bonded."

"Yes," Spock agreed. "Are there specific concerns that you have?"

"Mostly keeping confidential information to myself. There aren't many things I can't tell you but Starfleet will take a dim view of our bond if I can't assure them I can keep you out when I'm required to."

"I will teach you shielding techniques. Shore leave is an excellent time to practice."

"That's true," Jim said. "We also need to discuss the impact our bond will have on the command structure."

"Does it concern you?"

"Not at all. But we need to have our answers prepared when they ask. Because they will ask."

"Yes," Spock agreed. "We are not the only command team who is married."

"We're the only Human Vulcan couple who are bonded, love. Humans aren't telepathic."

"You show remarkable talent in that area," Spock said.

"Only because I know you so well. Your mind is familiar to me," Jim said with great warmth.

"We are two halves of the whole," Spock agreed.

"Yes we are. And now we've come together," Jim said happily. "Is there a Vulcan ceremony like our Human wedding?"

"No formal ceremony. Bonding is the most important factor in our joining. Eventually we will travel to Vulcan so that you may be introduced as my bondmate."

"Good. I sure hope Sarek doesn't object," Jim said.

"How could he object when he chose a Human for himself?" Spock asked with barely suppressed amusement.

"Doing it yourself is one thing. Having your only child make the same decision is something else entirely," Jim explained.

"Mother will be pleased," Spock assured him. "She loves you as a son already."

"That's nice to know," Jim said with a delighted smile. "Maybe one day, Mom can meet Amanda and Sarek."

"The next time they are on Earth, we will arrange it," Spock said.

"Good. I think I'm ready to get out," Jim decided.

"Because you are hungry," Spock teased.

"Yes. And I want to check in with Scotty," he said, standing in the tub. "Are you staying?"

"For a few minutes more. It is very warm here. Your coffee will be ready," Spock said.

"Thanks," Jim said with a laugh, leaving the warm water. "What do you want to eat?"

"Native fruits and a muffin."

"Alright," Jim said as he left, a towel around his waist. When he was dressed in jeans and a long sleeved tee shirt, he went into the kitchen for his coffee and placed their order for breakfast. That done, he contacted his ship, Scotty assuring him that everything was in perfect order. "Thank you, Scotty. Contact me if you need me," Jim reminded him.

"Aye sir. Scott out."

Taking his coffee with him, Jim sat in the cozy loveseat in front of one of the windows, watching the rain splatter on the glass. He wasn't at all disappointed that it as raining on their vacation. He could think of plenty of indoor activities to keep him and Spock occupied.

"What indoor activities?" Spock asked as he emerged from his bedroom wearing soft black trousers and a deep purple shirt that shimmered like velvet.

"Huh?" Jim asked, mesmerized by Spock's appearance. He looked more beautiful than usual, the color of the shirt deepening the patina of his complexion.

"What sort of indoor activities might keep us occupied during the rain?" Spock asked, not entirely suppressing his amusement as it transmitted across their bond.

"Mmm…you can guess," Jim assured him with a bright smile. "I like that shirt. I don't think I've ever seen you in purple before."

"I do not think so," Spock agreed as he draped Jim with their quilt. When he was sure his Human was warm and content, he made himself a cup of tea. "Ship's status?" Spock asked in amusement.

"All systems report normal," Jim was glad to report. He sipped his coffee, watching Spock and never tiring of seeing his graceful, effortless movements. "Do you need to turn on the heat?"

"That isn't necessary," Spock said, bringing his tea to sit on the loveseat next to Jim. They arranged their quilt so that it covered them both, their sides pressed together, adding to their warmth. "I am not chilled."

"Okay. Let's take one of the wicker loveseats to the porch and watch the rain," Jim suggested.

"Once the sun is fully up."

"It is fully up, love," Jim laughed. "We just can't see it."

"Ahh…" Spock said. "I was distracted."

"I see," Jim laughed again. "Is this that tea from the planet?"

"It is. I found it in the cabinet. Would you like a taste?" Spock asked.

"Not right now," Jim decided. "When the Michaels leave, let's keep the wall between the bungalows open. So we'll have lots of room."

"Of course. Unless you intend to invite other members of your crew to sleep there," Spock teased.

"Nope," Jim assured him with a smile. He could not stop a sigh when his communicator beeped its need for attention.

"Should I respond?" Spock offered.

"No," Jim said in resignation. "It would only delay the inevitable." He opened it to acknowledge.

"Admiral Hershfield is demanding to speak to you, sir," Uhura said in apology.

"Very well, Lieutenant. Do I need to contact him over visual?"

"Yes sir. And he told me that if you fail to contact him within the next fifteen minutes that…well…." She stopped.

"I understand, Lieutenant. I'll contact you in 13 minutes so you can establish communication," Kirk said.

"Yes sir. Uhura out."

Jim sighed again, closing the communicator.

"What will you say, t'hy'la?"

"I'll tell him the truth, the truth he already has," Jim said in exasperation. He opened his communicator to contact Dr. McCoy.

"You okay, Jim?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. You know about Hershfield?"

"What a blowhard. Has he ever even left Earth?" McCoy asked.

"I have no idea. Transmit your records of my injuries to him."

"I have them encoded and ready. Do you want me to send them to 'Fleet Medical?"

"You sent them to Medical already, right?"

"Yeah. But I want to make sure someone who understands them has them too."

"Just send the records to him," Jim decided.

"Fat lot of good it will do him. He can barely read, much less understand basic medical terminology," Bones complained.

"I know. Wait 8 minutes then send them.

"You got it. Please contact me after you talk to him. I'd be interested in knowing what he thinks you ought to have done," McCoy said.

"I will. Kirk out," he said, closing his communicator once more and looking at the love and concern reflected in Spock's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be."

"I know but…" Jim took a deep breath, trying to smile in reassurance. "Breakfast should be here soon."

"No doubt it will arrive as you contact the Admiral," Spock said.

"No doubt," Jim agreed with a shrug.

"Do you wish for me to speak to him?"

"Yes. But you can't. Surely he can't believe…" Jim stopped, staring into his cup.

"What he believes or does not believe is irrelevant, love," Spock said.

"Not so irrelevant since we report to him."

"The medical evidence cannot be interrupted in anyway other than verifying the truth of what happened to you on the planet."

"Yes. I guess I should get it over with," he decided, crossing the bungalow to the computer, Spock sitting next to him as Jim contacted Uhura.

"Yes sir," she confirmed, reaching the Admiral's office.

"Captain Kirk," an overly perky woman said when Uhura had faded. She looked vaguely familiar to the Captain but he couldn't think why. Surely he hadn't slept with her?

//No, t'hy'la,// Spock said in amusement. //She was at the banquet we attended on Querata Beta.//

//Oh good// Jim returned in relief. "Admiral Hershfield is expecting my communication," he told her.

"Yes, of course, sir. The Admiral is currently unavailable and has asked that you remain in contact until he is free to talk to you."

"I see," Jim said. "Do you know how long the Admiral will remain unavailable?"

"A few minutes, Captain," the perky woman told him far too happily.

"I see," he repeated. "I believe I will terminate this communication and reestablish at time more mutually convenient."

"Oh, just a moment, Captain," she said, turning her attention to a separate conversation. "The Admiral has just become available."

"Thank you," Jim said, his voice very nearly dripping with sarcasm.

"Here's Admiral Hershfield, sir," she said, fading off the screen. Her happy face was replaced by a Human in his late 50s who clearly enjoyed a good meal with frequency. His round, fleshy face was topped with grey hair over which he had spent far too much time. His small dull eyes looked at Kirk over the distance, not entirely hiding his animosity.

"Captain Kirk," he said in a voice pitched too high for all his bulk.

"Admiral Hershfield. I was ordered to contact you," Jim said unnecessarily. He did not bother to hide all of his animosity either.

"You aren't aboard Enterprise," the Admiral said, well known for stating the obvious on those rare occasions when it was clear to him.

"We are on shore leave, sir," Jim replied.

"Even though you were off-ship very recently."

"Off-ship?" Jim repeated, trying to suppress some of the anger he felt swelling at the man's words and tone with which he said them. He felt Spock's soothing love over the bond and let it take away some of his indignation.

"Yes, Captain. You were on Leferson for 7 solar days."

"By force, sir."

"I read your report concerning your absence," the Admiral said.

"Yes sir," Jim said, waiting for him to continue. He could tell there was something unpleasant about to come from the way those beady eyes were squinting in concentration, as though it hurt the Admiral to think.

"It is my considered opinion that your actions on that planet constitute a violation of the Prime Directive."

Jim almost gasped as though he had been hit square between the eyes. Only Spock's calming influence prevented him from standing up and terminating the discussion in a most unpleasant manner. "A violation of the Prime Directive," Jim repeated in disbelief.

"Your first contact followed none of the protocols outlined by the Federation," the Admiral told him with far too much satisfaction.

"I must respectfully disagree, sir. I was abducted, held prisoner, and sexually assaulted. There were no violations in my actions," Jim said.

"I have seen your report, Kirk. I see nothing to convince me that your actions did not violate the Prime Directive."

"It wasn't a first contact, Admiral," Kirk protested. "We were invited under false pretense. I was abducted from Enterprise and held against my will."

"Along with violating the Prime Directive, you have contaminated an indigenous population with human contact."

"I was imprisoned, and sexually assaulted. How could that possibly constitute contamination on my part?" Kirk demanded

"I don't care for your tone," the Admiral said as if that would terminate the Captain's protestations.

"I don't care for being accused of violating the Prime Directive when I was the only one violated," Kirk responded in the exact same tone the Admiral had used.

"Be that as it may, Kirk, I intend to hold an inquiry concerning your behavior on Leferson," the Admiral informed him.

"That is your prerogative," Jim agreed in a hard tone.

"You will report to Starbase Tycho in six solar days," the Admiral ordered.

"With all due respect, Admiral, my crew deserves the remainder of their shore leave. They have done nothing to deserve it being shortened by nine days," Jim said in a somewhat more conciliatory tone, which he did not like using. But if it convinced the old blowhard to let them finish leave, all the better.

The Admiral considered his request, turning it slowly over in his mind. "Your crew is blameless," he had to agree. "Very well, Captain. You will report to Starbase in fourteen solar days from today."

"Yes sir," Kirk acknowledged. "Will I need to engage legal counsel?" he asked, not willing to leave anything to chance where this man was concerned.

"That is not necessary. This inquiry is purely fact-finding. No formal charges are pending as of yet."

"Yet?" the Captain repeated.

"That is the purpose of the inquiry, Kirk. To determine the extent of the violations resulting from your visit to Leferson."

"I must reiterate, Admiral, I was abducted. I was not on the planet voluntarily."

"Then you have no reason to be concerned about the inquiry. Hershfield out." And with that, the connection was closed.

"Of all the arrogant, pig-headed, ignorant…bastards," Jim said in anger.

"Listening is not one of his specialties," Spock said unnecessarily.

"How dare he? Who the hell does he think he is? 'No formal charges yet.' Since when has being abducted and sexually assaulted constitute a violation of the Prime Directive? Has he lost all reason?" Jim railed.

"It would appear so," Spock said, going to the front door to allow the service robot to enter.

"What the hell," Jim said, pacing to dissipate the anger he was feeling at the ridiculousness of the conversation he had just finished.

"They will recognize the truth, Jim. He cannot conduct the hearing by himself. Two other Admirals must be present."

"I can't believe any of the other admirals would allow him to do this," Jim said. He went back to the computer when it beeped for his attention. "Kirk here," he said with far more calm than he felt.

"Captain," Uhura said with a faint smile, glad to be providing good news instead of more gloom. "Kala Korena is requesting to speak with you."

"The Kala?" Jim repeated.

"Yes sir."

"Very well, Lt," Kirk agreed, waiting as Uhura faded to be replaced by the Kala.

"Captain," the elegant woman with multiple braids said, smiling at him over the distance.

"Kala Korena," the Captain returned, feeling Spock stand behind him.

"You are well, drendla?" she asked.

"I am recovered, Kala," the Captain told her.

"This is reassuring. We are aware of the words of the Admiral who just spoke with you."

"I see," Jim said, not quite sure what else he could say. Although he did think several thoughts he did not articulate.

"One of our citizens works in Federation Headquarters, Captain. A most convenient arrangement," the Kala said

"I had no idea."

"Few Humans know. We do not make it a secret. Nor do we publicize the fact of her presence."

"That explains several things I couldn't understand," the Captain said.

"Yes, drendla. We will not see you punished for providing your unwilling assistance," the Kala told him kindly.

"I'm not sure how you can prevent it, Kala."

"By providing testimony on your behalf."

"You're willing to send a representative to testify at the inquiry?" Jim asked, certain he had misunderstood her intentions.

"We are. The scientist you called 'first one' is most willing to assist you in this matter."

"I see," Jim said, considering this offer. "As long as she doesn't try to order me around, I accept," he said. He had to smile when the Kala laughed at his words.

"Kyka has assured me that she has no such intentions, drendla. As you know, we do not yet have the capability of interstellar travel. Can Enterprise come pick up Kyka and her lifemate before going to the Starbase?" the Kala asked.

"Yes. Leferson is close enough to Starbase Tycho that we can divert there and still arrive on time," he confirmed.

"Good. When will you come here?"

"We'll get there in 12 of our days, Kala," Jim said.

"Very good. You will contact us at that time?"

"Providing you are willing to accept our communications," he said lightly.

"Of course, Captain. We will await your arrival," she agreed.

"Thank you, Kala," he said.

"Thank you, drendla," she responded before disappearing.

"Well," Jim said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"This is quite a …surprising turn of events," Spock said.

"It sure is," Jim agreed.

"What does drendla mean, t'hy'la?"

"Bellarosa told me it means small beloved child," Jim said with a shrug.

"There must be other meanings as well," Spock suggested.

"Probably. We can ask Kyka when she's on board."

"It is pleasing to me that they are providing you with their assistance," Spock said, refilling Jim's coffee cup.

"Me too. Surely the Admiralty can't discount Kyka's testimony," Jim said, sipping his coffee.

"To do so would be most…"

"Illogical," Jim laughed.

"Ridiculous," Spock corrected, his laughter coming across the bond but not reflected on his face.

"Both," Jim decided. "What do you say we eat breakfast before it's time for lunch?"

Spock nodded in agreement, sitting at the table with Jim as they both began to eat. Spock sipped his tea all the while watching his Human.

"I'm not going anywhere, love," Jim assured him.

"I know this. I never tire of admiring your beauty," Spock said softly.

Jim looked away from him, eating some of his waffle.

"I have embarrassed you," Spock said.

"Not at all. Warmed me. Infused me with love."

"As is my intention," Spock confirmed.

"Thank you," Jim said sipping his coffee. "I wonder if they will allow me to talk to Bellarosa while we're in orbit."

"I would think they would allow it. As they are so clearly concerned about you."

"I'll ask when we arrive."

"Have you eaten all of the waffle you want?" Spock asked, surveying the large portion still remaining uneaten on Jim's plate.

"Yes," he sighed. "I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought."

"Perhaps the Admiral took away your appetite," Spock suggested.

"Probably. The arrogant blowhard."

"He has always been quite enamored with himself," Spock observed.

"Always. How do you become a Starfleet Admiral without serving on a starship?"

"One knows the right individuals in positions of power."

"That can be the only way he made it. Too bad those in authority don't ask us lowly Captains what we think of his command style," Jim said, not for the first time.

"Most unfortunate."

Jim studied his plate silently, wanting to put aside the negative emotions the Admiral had brought to the surface. He did not want to cede any power to that man or allow him to ruin the rest of their shore leave.

//He will not interfere, t'hy'la,// Spock's warming thoughts assured him.

//I'm sorry. I don't mean to inflict my turmoil on you.//

//You are not. I am aware of your concern. It is not causing turmoil for me,// Spock assured him.

"Good," Jim said with a faint smile. "I'm going to the porch and watch the rain."

"I will join you. First I will go for one of the loveseats."

"You'll need a sweater," Jim said. "I'm sure it's still cool outside."

"I will add an extra layer," Spock agreed.

"Good," Jim said, retrieving the quilt before going out to the porch. He stopped the overhead fans, their efforts bringing additional coolness they did not need. He simply stood and watched the rain, absorbing the tranquility of the scene before him. The drops splashed on the sand, making tiny craters, the shape and uniformity amazing to him. The rain on the ocean was also very soothing, the waves not disrupted by its presence. He turned and smiled at Spock as he emerged from the bungalow in a warm black cardigan, carrying one of the wicker loveseats. When he had it placed against the wall between the two doors, he gently took the quilt from Jim and placed it over the seat. He sat and held an inviting hand out to Jim, who gladly accepted and sat snug against him. His feeling of security was increased when Spock wrapped them both in the quilt, their cocoon of love complete.

"Mmm…" Jim sighed, leaning against the warmer body, his bare feet up on the loveseat.

"The rain is beautiful," Spock said softly as though afraid to disturb the peace that was descending with the drops.

"It is. Does it ever rain on Vulcan?"

"Once a year. For two to three days. It is a holiday. Schools are let out. Businesses close. We rejoice in it."

"On Vulcan?" Jim laughed.

"Not in the way Humans would rejoice," Spock admitted. "We stand in it, allowing it to fall on us."

"Everybody does this?"

"Not the very old or the very young. And not for the entire time. It is said that those who choose not to appreciate the rains when they come will be sterile themselves. The celebration is called _Itar-bosh Sov-mashau _which means Thanksgiving of the Rain."

"I would imagine it's quite an interesting time to be on Vulcan," Jim suggested.

"It is. We wait with anticipation for the rains to come each year. On the years when it rains for three days, we count ourselves truly enriched."

"Does it remain or does it evaporate as soon as it falls?" Jim asked.

"Generally it lasts throughout the rainfall. When the clouds dissipate so does the moisture."

"And then life goes back to normal?"

"Yes. And we begin waiting again," Spock said.

"No wonder you are so patient. If you wait an entire year for two or three days of rain."

"Many Humans wait an entire year for the arrival of Christmas," Spock pointed out, kissing his Human's head.

"I'm one of those," Jim admitted. "I always have been."

"Yes. This year, perhaps we should celebrate Christmas on Earth."

"It depends on where we are," Jim said. "But if we can, I'd like that."

"As would I," Spock agreed. They both looked over as the Michaels emerged from their side of the bungalow, dressed in their uniforms, twin smiles on their faces.

"Captain, Commander," Michael Grey said, Michael Forrester nodded his greetings.

"Hello," Kirk responded with a smile. "You going back to Enterprise?"

"Yes sir. We wanted to thank you again for everything," Michael Forester said.

"You are very welcome. The crew enjoyed the festivities and are grateful to you for giving them an excuse to party," the Captain laughed.

"We were happy to oblige," Michael Grey said. He brought a box out from behind his back to present to the Captain who had to untangle his hand from the quilt to accept it.

"What's this?" he asked, looking up at the two beaming men.

"A thank you gift, sir. We wanted to share our happiness with you. And our appreciation," Michael Forester explained.

"That's entirely unnecessary," the Captain protested.

"We know, sir. We hope you will accept it anyway," Michael Forester said.

"Certainly," the Captain had to agree straightening slightly to place the box on his lap. He carefully lifted off the lid, handing it to Spock. He removed the gift from the box, finding a carving of two entwined hands, one a soft cream, the other a very light green. "This is beautiful," he said in admiration of the sculpture.

"Lt. Uhura helped us pick it out, sir. She said she thought you would like it," Michael Forester said with a smile.

"I do. Very much," he said warmly, handing it to Spock to admire. "Did you find it at the market?"

"Yes sir. It's handmade by one of the artisans here," Michael Grey said.

"It is quite beautiful," Spock said, pleasing the Michaels with his words.

"Thank you, Commander. We hope that if you need any assistance with your wedding, you won't hesitate to ask us," Michael Grey said.

"Lt. Uhura told you?" the Captain laughed.

"Yes sir. I think she confided it to us so I wouldn't be quite so nervous," Michael Forester admitted.

"You weren't as nervous as I was," Michael Grey laughed.

"Doesn't matter," Michael Forester said with a smile.

"We'll take care of your 'legal' marriage when I'm back aboard," the Captain reminded them.

"Yes sir. We'll talk to Lt. Uhura. It won't be elaborate, but some of our friends do want to be there," Michael Grey said.

"Of course," the Captain agreed.

"Thank you, sir," Michael Forester said. "We've taken enough of your time, sirs. We'll be going now."

"Thank you for the gift," the Captain said again, smiling up at them. Ordinarily he would have stood to say his final farewells but as Spock had managed to unzip his jeans while the Michaels were standing there, getting out from under the quilt was entirely impossible.

"Thank you, Captain, Commander," they said before requesting transport.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked with a laugh when he twisted enough to look up at Spock.

"I had thought you would know," Spock said, kissing his smiling mouth.

"You decided to get fresh while they were standing right there?"

"You were in no position to stop me. Most advantageous," Spock said calmly.

"You are incorrigible," Jim said. "The caterers are coming to tidy up. And the housekeepers will be here any minute."

"Yes," Spock agreed, his hand entering Jim's jeans to warm his Human even more.

"We can't make love right here. You have to stop."

"We can make love right here. No one on this planet will be surprised to find us in the midst of lovemaking," Spock said, kissing Jim's neck.

"Stop," Jim laughed. "If you are that determined to make love, let's go back to bed."

"I am most content where we are," Spock said, his hand becoming more and more intimate.

"What happened to your vaunted Vulcan reserve?"

"You have stripped it from me. I cannot be near you without wanting to possess all of you."

"You can't possess me on the porch, love," Jim protested with a laugh.

Spock sighed, slowly removing his hand. "Very well," he said, standing and lifting his Human with him. Still wrapped in their quilt, Spock carried Jim into the bedroom, carefully placing him on the bed before returning to close the door, the "please do not disturb" sign in place.

"Thank you," Jim said, laying on top of the quilt and watching Spock. "Now you can possess me."

"I have every intention of it, t'hy'la. Just as you possess me," Spock said, kissing him thoroughly and soundly.

"It's the rain, isn't it?" Jim laughed. "You've decided to have your own celebration of thankfulness."

"Indeed. Should I list those things for which I am most grateful?" Spock asked.

"That would be delightful," Jim agreed, stretching his arms over his head. Spock accepted the silent invitation, pulling the tee shirt free from the open jeans.

"I am grateful that you were returned to me and finally spoke those truths we both already knew."

"Me too. How much more time would I have wasted if I hadn't been abducted?" Jim asked lazily as Spock continued to kiss him.

"Neither of us were ready, t'hy'la. We cannot regret what we did not have."

"Yes," Jim agreed, smiling as Spock tugged his jeans down and off his feet.

"I am grateful that you chose not to put on briefs beneath your jeans," Spock said, kissing the flat belly down to the line of golden curls.

"I figured it they would just slow things down," Jim agreed with a smile.

"You anticipated my seduction?"

"Not necessarily. But I did know it wouldn't be long before we were both naked again."

"Most perceptive," Spock said. "I am grateful for your intelligence which so often keeps us all out of trouble."

"This isn't one of those times. I want us to get into as much trouble as we can," Jim laughed.

"It is not trouble when those involved are in love."

"True. Are you planning to disrobe soon?"

"Soon," Spock said, kissing the tan thighs and nuzzling them apart. "Do you have experience with oral sex?"

"Receiving," Jim said with a soft blush. "I've never done it. Well, uhm…"

"Not with a man," Spock finished for him.

"Yes. I mean no. Not with a man. Since you are the first man I've slept with. No – I've slept with other men," Jim laughed. "Out of necessity."

"But not engaged in sexual activity."

"Only you," Jim confirmed. "Are you interested in learning?"

"About those men with whom you have shared a bed?" Spock teased.

"I'm pretty sure you know about those times," Jim laughed. "Oral sex."

"I am curious," Spock said. "I have never experienced it. Nor given it."

"It's…uhm…done right, it's very satisfying."

"One can do it wrong?"

"Yes. Well, not wrong so much as bad technique. It's really important to avoid contact with your teeth, for instance," Jim explained.

"I can see how that would be disruptive to the experience."

"The women who have…uhm…do you want to hear this?" Jim asked, not sure how much information Spock really wanted on any of his previous sexual encounters.

"I am curious as to what their experience entailed," Spock agreed.

"You know, for all my reputation, I haven't had that many sexual partners. Not that I've kept track exactly. But there haven't been nearly as many as people seem to think there have."

"I know this, t'hy'la. I believe it is wishful thinking on the part of the women you encounter. They would like to be your next conquest."

"I guess that's it. Captains tend to gain that reputation at any rate. I heard Captain Pike slept with anyone who showed the slightest interest. But once I met him, I knew it wasn't true," Jim said.

"It was not. Nor is it true that he and I were sexually involved," Spock said, kissing back up his thighs to leave a trail across his stomach.

"I never believed it. I know there are a lot of people who think you and I have been together for a couple of years," Jim said with a contented sigh.

"Now they are correct," Spock said before covering Jim's mouth with his own. "Explain about oral stimulation."

"Well," Jim said, trying to concentrate but finding it difficult as Spock continued to kiss his exposed skin. "I don't think I can explain while you're kissing me."

"Very well," Spock said, pulling Jim's tee shirt off his up-stretched arms. That done, Spock stood beside the bed and slowly and seductively disrobed, Jim's eyes caressing him the entire time. "There will be time for talking afterward."

"Absolutely," Jim agreed, opening his arms to accept Spock on top of him. What happened next was only possible through their physical and mental union, a blossoming and fusion of their love.

"Mmm…" Jim sighed, utterly content in their cozy love-nest. "Has the rain stopped?"

"Yes. It is nearly noon," Spock said.

"Oh my. We have been lazy. Do you want to go to the square for lunch?"

"That would be most pleasant. It will necessitate a shower."

"Definitely. I want to see if I can find a little something for Uhura."

"In appreciation for her assistance," Spock confirmed.

"Yes. She's very good at her job. And those things which aren't really her job," Jim commented.

"As is the vast majority of your crew," Spock said.

"Especially you," Jim said, kissing him.

"Thank you, Captain. Your appreciation of my work is duly noted."

"Good," Jim laughed. "When we get back from the square, you can begin teaching me the shielding techniques."

"Most certainly. Providing you do not use them except in the line of duty," Spock said with a twinkle.

"I'll have to use them when we're on the bridge. Otherwise we'll be guilty of dereliction of duty," Jim warned lightly.

"True. I will remain in the science labs when we are first back on board."

"Yes. That's probably for the best," Jim sighed. "And I'm sure they will need frequent inspections."

"Without a doubt."

"Unless Hershfield finally gets his wish and has me removed from duty."

"That will never happen, t'hy'la. You are far too valuable a Captain for his personal vendetta to disrupt your service."

"I know. He's just such an idiot. And a bully." Jim shrugged and slowly sat up. "Oh well. Let's go take a shower so we can go to the square."

Spock agreed, going with his Human to the bathroom, showering and dressing. When they were ready, they went into town, the walk pleasant and only a little wet. All of the flowers and shrubs held onto the water from the rain, adding a sparkle to the surfaces, cooling the air in a most refreshing manner. Spock had put his sweater back on, the added layer just enough to keep out the dampness.

They found Sulu and Chekov in the square, joining them for lunch. Sulu told the other two all that had occurred on the ship in their absence, none of it particularly important. Or interesting. But Jim and Spock did not mind his enthusiastic appraisal of life aboard Enterprise.

"Why is Admiral Hershfield so angry at you, Keptain?" Chekov asked over a rich dessert of fruits and cake, which he naturally claimed was invented in Mother Russia.

"He always is," the Captain said with a shrug. "We've never seen eye-to-eye, about anything. I guess he knows that I don't think he has any business telling Captains how to command their starships when he's never served on one."

"It's strange, Captain," Sulu agreed. "We couldn't believe it when he contacted the ship, demanding to speak to you. And then implied you were…you had…well."

"It's hard to fathom," Jim said. "It will help that Kyka is willing to testify."

"Is she one of the women who…uhm…was with you on the planet, sir?" Sulu asked.

"Yes," Jim agreed. "She was never unkind. Stern. Bossy," he laughed. "Kala Korena promised me that Kyka won't order me around when she's with us."

"You can be sure of that," Sulu promised.

"Thank you, Lt. I'll let you know if she's getting out of hand," Jim said.

"Good. Uhura told us that you are getting married, sirs," Sulu said with a warm smile.

"When we reach Starbase," Jim confirmed. "Command crew will be in attendance. We'll draw lots for the other seats in the Observation lounge."

"I'm very glad for you both," Chekov said brightly.

"As are we," Spock said with a nod.

"What can we do to help, sir?" Sulu asked.

"We'll keep you posted. The ceremony will be after Hershfield's inquiry. So we'll have some time to plan," Jim said.

"Can we testify, Keptain?" Chekov requested.

"You weren't there, Pavel. I don't think they'll allow it," Jim said.

"We know what it was like when you returned to us, sir," Sulu said. "If what he thought was true, that you were making First Contact, you wouldn't have…well…."

"I understand," Jim assured him. "And I appreciate it. Are you two having fun on leave?" he asked, more than ready to change the subject.

"Yes sir," Sulu agreed. "We're going horseback riding tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

"I'd like that," Jim agreed, looking over at Spock.

"I will find other activities for that time," Spock said.

"We're meeting at the stables at 09:00, Keptain. The ones next to the registration building," Chekov said.

"Good," Jim said.

"It's a trail ride. They said it will last about 3 hours. Is that okay, sir?" Sulu asked.

"Certainly. Do I need to let them know I'll be coming with you?"

"No sir. We'll take care of it," Sulu assured him.

"Thank you," Jim said, standing. "Thank you both for the company and the delicious food. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Spock was also standing, waiting as the Captain gave his final farewells.

"I am pleased you feel like going with them," Spock said as they walked away.

"Me too. It's not supposed rain tomorrow, is it?"

"It is not. The clouds will completely dissipate by 15:00 this afternoon," Spock said, stopping with him at the tent filled with artistic glass.

"Good," Jim said, smiling at the man inside the tent. "Hello."

"Greetings, gentle beings. How does this fine day find you both?" the serene looking man asked.

"We are wonderful. Thank you," Jim said with a bright smile. "I am looking for a small gift. For someone who is gracious and generous with her time."

"Certainly, Captain. I have this lovely mirror," he suggested, handing the Captain a small gracefully sculpted looking glass.

"Mmm…no. That's not exactly what I have in mind," Jim decided, returning it carefully. "It is very lovely."

"Thank you," the man said, waiting patiently.

"Perhaps a necklace, Captain," Spock suggested, looking at the ones on display on the counter.

"These are exquisite," the Captain agreed, looking at the small, elegant works of art strung from delicate silver chains. "I don't remember seeing these before."

"I have just finished them, Captain. Today is the first day I have had them on display."

"So Uhura wouldn't have bought one for herself," the Captain confirmed. "This red one looks like something she would wear," he decided, looking at the intricate red glass woven around itself.

"I have earrings which complement," the proprietor said, pointing them out, a perfect match to the necklace.

"Yes, of course," the Captain agreed. "I'll take the necklace and the earrings."

"Most certainly," the man agreed, accepting them.

"That's beautiful," Jim said when he saw Spock admiring a blue set, a different design and feel to it.

"I believe that Mother would appreciate the artistry of this work," Spock said with a nod.

"Thank you, Commander. Would you like the earrings as well?"

"That will not be necessary. However, do you have a matching bracelet?" Spock asked.

"I don't right now. But I can certainly make you one," the artist said with a bright laugh.

"Of course. That would be most appreciated," Spock said.

"It will take me four days. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. We are here for nine additional days," Spock assured him.

"Very well. I will have it delivered to your bungalow when it is finished. If it is pleasing to you, you can contact me and we will arrange payment."

"How will I contact you?" Spock asked.

"Kauhau will put you in touch," the man said.

Spock nodded at that, handing over his credit chip.

"Shall I arrange delivery of your items?" he asked as he finished their purchases.

"That would be helpful," Jim agreed, accepting the return of his chip. When their business was completed, they strolled away, chatting with other members of the crew who were in the square.

"Do you want ice cream, t'hy'la?" Spock asked as they approached the stand that sold it.

"Yes. I know I shouldn't," Jim said with a shrug.

"We will not tell the good doctor," Spock promised.

"Captain," the apple cheeked proprietor said in greeting. "Commander."

"How are you today?" Jim asked with a smile.

"I am in excellent spirits. The rains brought their blessings. The sun is returning to us. Many gentle beings are in the square. It is a fine fine day."

"It sure is," Jim agreed.

"May I prepare you a milkshake?" she asked.

"I would like that," Jim said. "Coffee like last time."

"With pleasure, Captain," she agreed, turning to make him one. "I have ices which contain no dairy, Commander."

"What flavors do you offer?" he asked politely.

"Neverster. Pomeron. The fruit we call whytle. Some gentle beings have said it tastes to them like a lime of Earth. Tart. Sweet. Most delicious," she explained.

"I would try the whytle," he agreed, waiting as she gave Jim his milkshake.

"Taste," she offered Spock, giving him a sample on a tiny spoon.

He sampled it, nodding. "Most pleasing. I will have a serving."

"Certainly, Commander," she agreed, scooping him out a bowlful.

"Thank you," Jim said, handing her his credit chip. She accepted payment for both treats, wishing them a most pleasant day. "Is it good?" he asked Spock as he ate the ice.

"It is most pleasant," Spock agreed. "It would be more so if the ambient temperature was several degrees higher."

"I'm sorry," Jim laughed. "We really can turn on the heat in the bungalow."

"That will not be necessary. The sun is breaking through. We will be warm before long."

"Okay," Jim agreed, strolling with him back to the bungalow. "What are you going to do tomorrow while I'm horseback riding?" Jim asked casually as they sat on the wicker loveseat, wrapping themselves in their quilt when Jim had gotten it from their bed.

"I have not yet decided. I may return to the ship for a time."

"Are you working?" Jim asked with a small frown.

"I wish to oversee some of the redesigns of the labs. It will not take longer than an hour."

"Okay. Don't stay too long. And don't get sucked into ship's business."

"I will avoid being sucked in," Spock promised in amusement.

"Speaking of sucking," Jim laughed. He proceeded to explain, as clinically and clearly as possible, the finer points of oral sex. Spock listened intently and Jim wondered if it aroused his Vulcan as it did him. When Spock once more unzipped his jeans under the quilt, he had his answer.

"I believe that experimentation is in order," Spock decided.

"Not on the porch," Jim laughed.

"Your protests are disruptive to me," Spock complained mildly, stroking his human's arousal under the protection of the quilt.

"I know," Jim assured him. "But anyone could come by. Do you really want to learn to perform fellatio out here where we could be observed?"

"You make an excellent point, Captain," Spock had to agree, picking him up.

"I can walk," Jim laughed.

"You may walk in the wrong direction. I must make certain you are where I can disrobe you completely."

"You can be sure I have no plans to go anywhere but our bed," Jim said as Spock carefully deposited him on it.

"As it should be. May I use a cloth on you prior to attempting to utilize my new found understanding?"

"Of course. Bring two. So I can show my appreciation," Jim said in a seductive voice.

"Even if I do it wrong?"

"Trust me. Unless you bite me, you can't possibly do it wrong," Jim assured him.

"I will not involve my teeth in the process," Spock promised.

"Okay," Jim laughed. "It sure sounds sexy when you say that."

"It most certainly does not. I will, however, endeavor to practice talking in more seductive terms."

"You don't need to. Just being near you is more than enough to seduce me."

"As is true for me, t'hy'la," Spock said, leaning down to kiss his Human before going to the bathroom for two wet clothes. "There is an arrangement of flowers in the bathroom."

"Why?" Jim asked as he watched Spock remove his clothes, further seducing him.

"It is from Kauhau. It does not say why he sent them. Nor why they are in the bathroom."

"We'll ask later. Or tomorrow," Jim decided as Spock climbed onto the bed next to him. "Are you going to undress me now?"

"Is that an order, Captain?" Spock asked, delaying the answer with a stirring kiss.

"Most definitely, Commander. One to be implemented with all deliberate haste," the Captain said, unable to sound stern for all the excitement being created by Spock's attention to detail.

Once the Captain was fully disrobed, Spock used the warm cloth to thoroughly cleanse his Captain, studying his erection with great interest.

"It's just a penis, Spock," Jim laughed, raising his head to watch Spock.

"I have never had the opportunity to see one this closely."

"Could you finish categorizing it when we're done?" Jim requested breathlessly.

"Then you will no longer be erect."

"I won't be erect much longer if you just look at me," Jim complained.

"That has not been my experience," Spock corrected.

"Okay. Please let me enter you. Or you enter me. Whichever. I just need you," Jim protested.

"I know what you need, t'hy'la. And I have every intention of fulfilling that need," Spock promised, leaning down to kiss his Human's beautiful erection.

"Good. Otherwise I'm going to take matters into my own hands."

"That will not be necessary," Spock said, licking him lightly.

"Oh…" Jim moaned. He gasped when Spock licked across the tip, collecting some of his fluid on the hot Vulcan tongue. "What do you think?"

"Most pleasant," Spock decided. "It is reminiscent of your scent."

"Please," Jim begged, lifting his hips in raw need.

"Yes," Spock conceded, carefully taking the tip into his mouth. Jim was overwhelmed with the sensation, almost exploding from the first touch. When Spock took in more of him, Jim wasn't sure how long he could last. For a first time effort, Spock was showing incredible mastery.

"You sure you've never done this before?" Jim gasped, moaning in pleasure. Spock was in no position to answer except to transmit his humor over their bond.

//Have I ever lied to you before?// he asked.

//No. Of course not. You're very good at this,// Jim said in admiration.

//You inspire me. May I take more of you?//

//Just be careful not to gag,// Jim instructed, barely able to think through the haze.

//Mmm…you are most delicious.//

//I'm about to come, love. Do you want to experience that?// Jim asked in warning.

//Is that not part of this?//

//For some. Others don't want it in their mouths,// Jim explained, trying to forestall the coming explosion.

//I wish to know all of you, t'hy'la. Even this,// Spock said in encouragement.

That was all the permission Jim needed, releasing his offering into Spock's welcoming mouth, twin moans of pleasure coming from them both.

//Well?// Jim finally asked as Spock lay next to him practically purring, one very warm arm over his belly.

"It is most pleasant," Spock confirmed. "Having you in my mouth feels intensely intimate."

"It is. As soon as I catch my breath, I'll show you how pleasant it really is."

"I look forward to the experience," Spock agreed.

"You must be ready to come yourself."

"I am highly aroused. I will await your recovery."

"Mmm…" Jim sighed, scooting down the bed, kissing Spock on the way. "You are truly beautiful. All over."

"Thank you. Perhaps while we are here, we could find a time to tan all of us equally," Spock suggested, his finger lightly tracing the tan line on his Human's back.

Jim laughed at that suggestion, reaching over for the second cloth. "You are usually so reserved. Is this another effect of being in love?"

"Definitely."

"I'm sorry if this is too cool," Jim said, carefully cleansing him.

"I do not mind. I know that you will very soon warm me all over," Spock said.

"That's my plan," Jim agreed, depositing the cloth on the floor by the bed. He utilized the instructions he had given Spock, doing what he had always found most pleasurable. It didn't take long to discover that the pleasure was not created only for him. Spock lost as much of his control as Jim had ever seen, moaning in ecstasy, his head thrashing, his hands with a death grip on the covers. When he came, it nearly scorched Jim's mouth, hotter than coffee. And salty. More salty than he expected. And pleasant in its own alien, intoxicating way.

"T'hy'la," Spock breathed when he could.

"Yes. Exactly," Jim agreed, laying pressed next to him.

"I know now why men would pay a stranger for this."

"I never have but I understand why they would," Jim agreed. "Should we take another shower?" Jim laughed, licking sweat off Spock's chest.

"If it is warm enough, I'd like to swim," Spock said, petting Jim's head.

"Me too," Jim decided. "I need to get something to drink. You are very salty."

"I too am thirsty," Spock decided. "Are you returning?" he asked as Jim left the bed.

"I will as soon as I have some water. Do you want water or juice?"

"Juice. Whatever flavor remains in the refrigerator."

"Okay. No one is in the bungalow, right?" he asked with a laugh as he stood by the door.

"No. Maintenance has already come and gone," Spock said, rolling on his side to watch his Human leave the bedroom. It didn't take long for him to return with a glass of ice water and a tall glass of juice.

"I'll be right back," he said, handing both glasses to Spock before going into the bathroom. He soon returned, climbing back into bed.

"You brushed your teeth," Spock commented, kissing his head.

"I don't mind your taste," Jim assured him. "It's just very salty."

"Yes."

"Yes, you know? Or yes I do too?" Jim laughed.

"Does it matter?"

Jim considered the question briefly before laughing again. "Not in the least."

"It does not," Spock agreed, sipping his juice. "Would you like a sip of this juice?"

"No thanks," Jim said, studying Spock's calm, tranquil face.

//I am very happy, t'hy'la. I simply do not show it,// Spock said warmly.

//I know. I didn't mean for it to sound like a criticism.//

//It did not.//

//Show me how to partition my thoughts. I know there are things you aren't sharing with me,// Jim said.

//Does that concern you?//

//Not at all. I need to learn how,// Jim said in request.

//Picture a closet with a door, t'hy'la. Allow our bond to reach the door but not open it or enter the closet,// Spock instructed.

//Okay. I have a closet. I put my thoughts in there?//

//Precisely. Do you have some you wish to store away from me?//

//Not at this moment. I can use the closet to store away what those women did,// Jim suggested.

//See those thoughts as tangible objects. Blocks or balls. Place them in the closet and close the door.//

Jim closed his eyes, trying to do as instructed. "Like that?"`

"Primarily. It will become easier and more natural the more often you do it."

"Is that how you do it? Put your thoughts in a closet?"

"Not precisely. I am accustom to partitioning my thoughts. I do not need to consider it. And the times we have melded, I have not had complete access to all of your thoughts," Spock said. "You are capable to keeping some parts of yourself inaccessible to me."

"I didn't know that," Jim said. "I thought I was an open book to you."

"You retain some chapters to yourself," Spock said. "You could also view your thoughts as pages in a book. You would not allow me to open that book or turn to that section."

"And the bond would still be laid over top even though you couldn't open that book," Jim said in appreciation of the idea.

"Yes. Do you wish to try that technique?"

Jim nodded, again closing his eyes. He pictured his favorite volumes, opening one of them and writing the thoughts on the pages before gently closing it again.

"Excellent. That is more effective for you than the closet," Spock said in approval.

"It feels more natural," Jim agreed. "If something happened, say I was injured, would you be able to access those thoughts?"

"With enough concentration I could. Once you have practiced, it will be difficult for me to open those books which you have sealed against me."

"Okay. How does Amanda do it?"

"We have never discussed it. These are things shared only between bondmates."

"I see. I'm going to have to tell Starfleet that you won't have access to confidential information."

"Assuring them that I can be kept out and explaining how you accomplish it are not equivalent," Spock pointed out.

"That's true. Good. Would you mind terribly if I took a nap?" Jim asked, with a yawn.

"Of course not. It is a very lazy day. I will wait for you to wake before swimming."

"Okay. I'll go with you once I wake up."

"Certainly. I am going into the living area to the computer," Spock said, leaving the bed and wrapping his love with the quilt. "Sleep well."

"I will. Are you putting on your clothes?" Jim asked, his eyes nearly closed already.

"Yes." With a last kiss, Spock quietly left the bedroom, taking his discarded clothes with him.

Jim woke slowly to find the sun streaming brightly in the windows, warming the room and his soul. He could hear the vague sound of Spock on the computer, the familiar noises making him smile. After tending to the needs of his body, he went into the living room, wrapping his arms around Spock's shoulders and kissing his head. "What are you doing?" he asked softly.

"Research," Spock said, turning his head enough to kiss Jim's smiling mouth and caress his bare body with his hands and his eyes.

Jim focused on the computer screen, laughing at what he saw. "The Kama Sutra?"

"It is often listed as an authoritative reference," Spock explained.

"It has been for centuries. Why are you reading it?"

"Curiosity. A desire to please you. Because my experience is so limited."

"It's not like it matters, love. And again, you can't really do it wrong. Any of it," Jim pointed out.

"Yes, I am aware. However, it is helpful to be armed with as much knowledge as possible in areas one wishes to accomplish mastery."

"More sexy talk," Jim laughed. "Let's go swimming. I can show you the finer points of making love in the ocean."

"A topic on which there is no available research."

"You checked?"

"No," Spock admitted. "I was teasing you."

"Okay," Jim laughed.

"How it is you know of the content of the Kama Sutra?" Spock asked as they went into the bedroom to put on their swim trunks.

"Sneaking a copy out of the library is an age old Human tradition. Every boy wanted to read it. Or steal it. We thought it made us worldly," Jim said.

"What did you think when you had read it?"

"We didn't understand most of it. But we did think we were all that for reading it."

"All that?" Spock asked.

"It's a silly Earth expression. One we used as boys. It means we thought we were something special."

"I see. In that case, I can confirm that you are indeed all that," Spock said, kissing him on the head.

"Thank you," Jim laughed, going to his closet for several over-sized towels. "You ready?"

"Yes. Do you have the sunscreen?"

"It's in…oh…well, I don't know where it is," Jim said, looking in the closet. "Do you know where I left it?"

"The bathroom perhaps?" Spock suggested, going in to find it.

"Thanks. I want to get some more water and I'll be ready," Jim said, going out to the kitchen to fill a container which had a lid to keep out the sand.

"You are still thirsty?"

"I will be when we're on the beach. Are there any apples?"

"Yes," Spock said, taking two out of the refrigerator.

Jim nodded, going out and across the sand, Spock by his side. "Once the sun came out, it really warmed up," Jim commented, spreading his towel on the sand as Spock put up one of the umbrellas.

"One of the characteristics of this planet. Pleasant yet changeable weather."

"Definitely pleasant," Jim agreed, putting the items on the towel. "You coming?"

"I most certainly am. Do you want one of the loungers?"

"Yes. No. I'm going to swim first," Jim said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry I'm being such high maintenance."

"What makes you believe that you are, t'hy'la?" Spock asked, going with him to the water's edge.

"I don't seem to know what I want. And I can't keep up with something as simple as sunscreen."

"That does not make you high maintenance. It makes you Human."

"There's no need to be insulting, Commander," Jim laughed.

"On the contrary, Captain. I am in love with you precisely because you are so very Human," Spock assured him warmly.

"Really? You aren't just saying that to make me feel better about myself?"

"I am not. And I have never known you to harbor self-doubt. Did you have a disturbing dream?"

"No. I don't think so. I have no idea why I'm being so…uhm…Human."

"Perhaps because you know that it is acceptable for you to let down your guard when it is just me and you?" Spock suggested.

"Probably," Jim agreed, looking up at Spock with a smile curving his lips. "Thank you."

"It is I who must thank you," Spock corrected, quickly kissing his tempting mouth.

"Okay," Jim laughed. "Let's go swimming."

Spock nodded, racing with him into the water to dive under the wave that came up to greet them. They swam away from shore before turning to swim back, the exercise energizing them. It was also extremely pleasant to float on the loungers, gazing up at the immense stretch of blue sky smiling down on them.

"Do you want to try making love in the ocean?" Jim asked, squinting over at Spock. Their loungers were held together with convenient hooks, their heads at opposite ends in order to see one another.

"Not at this moment. I am very content lying here basking in the sun."

"You look content," Jim agreed, his hand creeping over Spock's sun warmed skin and into the top of his swim trunks.

"What are you doing?" Spock asked raising his head to look at Jim's hand.

"Payback" Jim said with a wicked smile.

"That I do not wish to make love is of no consequence to you?" Spock asked, trying to sound disapproving.

"Of no consequence what-so-ever," Jim confirmed. "And I feel sure that I will be able to change your mind. There's no one here but us. And as you pointed out, if anyone sees us, they won't be surprised."

"All true," Spock agreed. "If you are determined to continue, may we leave the loungers for the relative anonymity of the water?"

"Sure," Jim agreed, rolling off of his and waiting for Spock to join him in the water. When Spock was off his lounger, Jim put one on top of the other and put his trunks in between. Spock followed his example, his trunks also safely stored away. "Wonderful," Jim said, wrapping arms and legs around Spock, their erections in delicious contact.

"Most delightful," Spock had to admit, reaching between their bodies to stroke them both.

"Mmm…" Jim sighed in contentment and growing arousal.

"Is penetration possible?" Spock asked after kissing him.

"Not right now. I'm too close."

Spock kissed him again, demonstrating that his research during the afternoon was not solely for his pleasure. The technique he used was most satisfactory for them both.

"You are a fast learner," Jim said in sated approval as Spock continued to hold him close.

"Thank you. I hope to do well on the final exam," Spock teased.

"You've already earned sufficient extra credit. You may not have to take the final," Jim said, licking Spock's shoulder.

"Because I am the teacher's pet?"

"Definitely. I guess we better put our trunks back on before we return to the loungers."

"Who is there to see us if we remain bare, t'hy'la?" Spock asked, unstacking them.

"No one, I guess. Except I didn't put sunscreen everywhere. I sure don't want to burn certain parts," he laughed.

"Nor would I want you to risk it," Spock agreed, handing Jim his trunks. They both put them back on before returning to the loungers to rest and recover.

When Jim's stomach eventually began to growl, they decided to return to the bungalow for a leisurely shower followed by a delicious dinner from the resort, enjoyed out on the porch beneath the freshly washed stars.

"I think I'm ready for bed," Jim decided when it became harder and harder to keep his eyes open.

"I will remain here for a while longer if my absence will not be disturbing to you."

"I'll miss you but I'll make do," Jim assured him, standing up to stretch. After kissing Spock on the head, he made his way inside, removing his clothes before crawling into bed, still smiling. He barely moved when Spock joined him, back asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Their time together followed one delicious day after another. They swam, sunned themselves, talked, remained comfortably silent in their own company, fell more in love as each day passed, although neither would have thought it possible.

The last days of their vacation went too fast, and then they were back in their uniforms and back on board their ship. Jim couldn't regret having to depart from the planet, the ship his true home. Especially with his Vulcan by his side. There was a small group gathered in the transporter room to welcome them aboard, many smiles shared, much merriment from the crew.

"Thank you all so much," the Captain said as he shepherded them out. "Ship's status?" he asked Scotty as they walked down the corridor toward the bridge.

"All systems report normal, sir. We will leave orbit in one hour."

"Good. Everyone's back aboard?"

"All present and accounted for, sir," Scotty confirmed.

"Thank you," the Captain said, looking up at Spock. "Are you going to the Science Labs?"

"With your permission, Captain," Spock said.

"Certainly. We'll meet for dinner in Officers' Mess?" he asked Spock and Scotty.

"18:00?" Scotty asked.

"Yes, that will be fine," Jim agreed. "I'll see you both then."

"Captain," Spock said with a nod, turning toward ship's aft.

Scotty remained where he was, studying his Captain.

"Scotty?" Jim finally asked with an amused smile.

"I am simply…happy for you, sir," Scotty said.

"Thank you. And thank you taking care of my ship so we could have the time."

"Anytime, Captain. You know that."

"Yes, I do. Is there anything I need to know, Scotty?"

"Nothing that won't keep, sir. Purely routine. I'd like to go to engineering if you don't object."

"Not at all. I'll review the status reports and we can discuss them over dinner," Jim agreed.

"Aye, Captain," Scotty said, turning toward his beloved engine room.

Jim was still smiling as he strolled down the familiar corridor, exchanging greetings with all the crewmembers he encountered. When he got to sickbay, he decided to pop in to see if Bones was around since he hadn't been in the transporter room.

"Captain," Nurse Chapel said in delight as she saw the identity of their visitor.

"Christine," he responded with a smile. "Bones around?"

"Yes sir. He's in his office," she agreed.

"Thank you," Jim said, going to Bones' office and knocking on the open door.

"Jim," Bones said happily. He rounded his desk to embrace his Captain before holding him at arms' length to study him. "You are lookin' mighty fine indeed."

"I am. I thought maybe you were mad at me for something since you weren't in the transporter room," Jim confessed with a warm smile.

"Gracious no. Lost track of time. I had to surgically repair Ensign Truman's arm. Bone mender didn't work."

"He going to be okay?" Jim asked.

"Fine. Just fine. I thought I'd get to the transporter in time but it took a little longer than I expected," the doctor explained.

"Okay. You coming to dinner, Officers' Mess, 18:00?"

"Absolutely. We left orbit already?"

"Not yet. 45 minutes or so," Jim said. "I'll be on the bridge if you need me."

"'Course. Spock in the labs?"

"Yeah. We need to learn to keep our distance," Jim agreed with a laugh.

"It'll become natural, Jim," Bones assured him.

"I know. Right now all I can think about is…well…."

"Yeah, I can imagine. Go to the Bridge. That'll keep you occupied."

"You are right about that," Jim agreed as he left the sickbay to make his way to the bridge. When the lift doors opened, he stood for a moment, never tiring of the sight of his bridge, the heart of his ship, appreciating all those in their places who smiled over at him in greeting. "As you were," he said unnecessarily, crossing over to sit in his chair. He took the time to pay his respects silently to the bridge before turning to look over a shoulder at Lt. Uhura. "Lieutenant," he said pleasantly.

"Captain," she returned. He noticed that she was wearing the necklace and earrings he had requested that Sulu and Chekov bring to her. It was strictly non-regulation but he was not about to tell her that she was not allowed adornment while on his Bridge.

"Anything to report?"

"Not at this time, sir," she responded with a saucy wink.

"Chekov?"

"We will leave orbit in 39 minutes, sir."

"Course plotted and laid in, Sulu?"

"Course plotted and laid in, Captain," Sulu confirmed, smiling at him.

"Very good," the Captain said in satisfaction, accepting a pile of reports from the yeoman who mysteriously appeared at his elbow. "Could you get me a cup of coffee?" he requested.

"Certainly sir," the yeoman agreed, quickly vanishing. The Captain knew it wouldn't be very long before he returned, steaming cup in hand.

"Did you really want coffee?" Uhura asked into his ear when she stood just behind him. "Or was it to get rid of him?"

"Why are you away from your post?" he laughed at her.

"Because you are finally back. Where you belong," she whispered.

"Thank you," he whispered back.

"Can you tell I love the necklace and earrings? You didn't need to do that, Captain."

"I know that. I'm glad you like them. They suit you," he said.

"I'll return to my post now, sir. Unless you need me," she said with a delightful smile.

"Of course I do. Carry on, Lt," he said with a smile back. He supposed he shouldn't be so familiar but he knew with utter certainty that because he had the best crew in the 'fleet that a little familiarity would come to no harm. It had taken him a while to learn that, to find the right balance between being in command and being himself. Spock had helped tremendously in achieving that equilibrium.

Wondering about the bond over the distance of the ship, the Captain carefully followed their tapestry, pretending to study the reports until he found Spock in the science lab. How Jim knew that's where he was wasn't entirely clear to him, but he was certain of Spock's location.

//What are you doing, t'hy'la?// Spock's laughing voice came to him over the bond.

//Finding you. Am I disturbing you?//

//Distracting me. Not disturbing me. You are finished flirting with Uhura?//

//You heard?// Jim asked with a laugh.

//Quite clearly. She is quite saucy. Must I speak to her?//

//I'd be interested in what you'd say,// Jim teased.

//I must consider that,// Spock decided.

//No need. She knows I'm taken.//

//Yes you are. But then she has always flirted with you,// Spock pointed out.

//And you. You just pretend not to notice,// Jim laughed.

//As you say, Captain. Did the yeoman return with your coffee?//

//Do you hear everything I say?//

//Only because I miss you. I am with you even though you do not notice.//

//How can you get any work done?// Jim asked, trying to keep his smile from showing on the outside.

//It is most difficult. Fortunately, shift will be over in two hours,// Spock said, turning his attention to one of his staff to explain what they needed to do next.

Jim followed the tapestry back to his side, still aware of Spock's mental warmth but not all of his thoughts. It was an extremely comforting connection, one he cherished. Trying to distract himself, he turned to the pile of reports, studying each one with more intensity than he normally provided to them. The yeoman returned with his coffee, which in truth he did not really want, just as Uhura had suggested. No matter. It gave him something else to think about other than Spock and how much he wanted to be with him.

//Stop that, t'hy'la,// Spock chastised gently.

//I'm sorry. I really am trying to leave you alone,// Jim said.

//I understand. We should have practiced on the planet.//

//I suppose so. What time is it?//

//15:32,// Spock responded.

//Oh good. Will you be leaving duty on time?//

//If I am able to finish in the labs undisturbed,// he said, laughing over the bond.

//Alright. I'm going to talk to Scotty. Will that help?//

//Think about warp drives and fuel consumption on your way,// Spock requested.

//Aye aye sir// Jim laughed. When everyone turned to look at him, he realized it was on the outside, not just the inside. "Sorry," he said out loud, shrugging. "Sulu, I am going to talk to Mr. Scott. You have the bridge."

"Yes, sir," Sulu agreed, taking the big chair as the Captain left for engineering.

Jim focused on warp drive variables and fuel consumption reports as he made his way slowly to engineering. When he entered, he found Scotty at his tidy desk that was tucked in a corner. "Scotty," Jim said in greeting, sipping his coffee.

"Captain," Scotty said with a smile up at him. "What brings you to my humble part of the ship?"

"You mostly. Wanted to know what went on when I wasn't here," the Captain said, sitting on the edge of Scotty's desk.

"Except for Ensign Truman breaking his arm being a lunkhead, everyone was on their best behavior," Scotty assured him.

"You have the list of repairs for the engineers at Starbase?"

"Yes sir. I transmitted them three days ago. I guess you haven't reviewed your messages," Scotty said.

"Not yet," Jim said, sipping his coffee.

"I would imagine it will take quite a while," Scotty suggested with a smile.

"Without a doubt," the Captain agreed, standing. "As it is nearly time for Beta shift, I think I'll go get a start."

"Capital idea, sir. You'll let me know if there's anything I can do to help?"

"You know I will, Scotty. Thank you."

"Thank you, Captain," Scotty returned, watching him walk away and wondering briefly why his Captain had really come. Well, no use speculating. The crewmember who walked up to ask another inane question took Chief away from those thoughts to once again considering why he didn't just transfer Yeoman Pringe and get it over with. He'd discuss it with the Captain at dinner.

The Captain made his way to his quarters, letting the bridge know where he was if they needed him. By the time he arrived, Beta shift was underway so he was officially released. That didn't mean that his day was over by any means. Entering his quarters felt natural and strange all at once. He had to smile when he saw the door which Scotty had installed between his quarters and Spock's. That would make the transition a little less complicated. It was going to be complicated enough without them having to decide which quarters to sleep in. No matter. They would work out all those details as they had time.

Taking a deep breath, he sat down at his computer, queuing up the waiting messages. That there were nearly 2,000 didn't surprise him. Some he could automatically delete, some he ignored, some he opened then ignored. That left 620 awaiting his attention. Not quite as unmanageable although it would take considerable time to get through them all.

He began to wonder where Spock was and traced him with the bond. //What are you doing?// he asked his Vulcan when he could not determine it.

//Closing down the last experiment// Spock explained.

//Oh good. Are you coming here when you're done?//

//I am planning to. What is keeping you occupied?//

//Messages. Communiqués. Routine paperwork.//

//There is much to be done,// Spock agreed.

//Price we pay for being on vacation.//

//A price I will gladly pay to share the time with you,// Spock said warmly.

//Absolutely. Oh Lt Akia is contacting me,// Jim said.

//I will be there shortly.//

"Kirk here," he responded to Akia's request.

"There is a Clark Barrister requesting to speak with you, sir," she said, her expression reflecting some of her confusion over the identity of this person contacting her Captain.

"I see," he said in surprise. "Establish communication, Lt."

"Yes, sir," she agreed, fading away to be replaced by one of the Captain's classmates from the Academy.

"Clark," Jim said in greeting. "What are you up to?"

"Jimmy. You are looking good," Clark responded, his hair still as black and short cropped as it was when they were in school, his face almost unchanged over the year. His dark brown eyes still shone with humor and intelligence.

"You too, Clark. You still with JAG?" Jim asked, sure he was. But as they hadn't talked in several years, he thought it best to confirm.

"Am indeed, Jimmy. And I heard what Admiral Hershfield is up to. Damn arrogant beached whale."

"You heard officially?"

"On the QT. Not that I don't have access. But it wouldn't have come to my attention if it hadn't been for a certain someone who still has a crush on you after all these years," Clark laughed.

"That wouldn't be the lovely Jessica Fraley Barrister would it?" Jim laughed.

"Was indeed. She couldn't believe it either. Told me that I had to contact you and offer my assistance. Or hers. Whichever."

"Will I need your assistance?" Jim asked.

"Not officially. But if one of us is there with you, Hershfield could finally get what he has had coming to him all these years. You don't require counsel but it's your prerogative to engage it. I have business on your side of the galaxy and can be on Starbase Tycho in three days."

"You have time?"

"Absolutely. And you don't have to worry about paying me, Jimmy. Not that you can't afford it. But I'm not taking your money to take down Hershfield," Clark said with a satisfied smile.

"You're sure you'll be able to up-end his reign of terror through this inquiry?" Jim asked.

"It's a fine place to start. I read your report. You are no more guilty of a violation of the Prime Directive than any of my kids are. They may be more guilty since they surf the communication channels and eavesdrop on interstellar discussions."

"I appreciate it, Clark. And I accept."

"I have your report on what happened on Leferson. But I don't have easy access to the doctor's findings. Can you have those sent to me as well?"

"Of course. And we're stopping by Leferson on our way to Starbase. They are sending one of the scientists to testify on my behalf," Jim said

"Excellent. I'll talk to her when you get here," Clark said.

"I really do appreciate it, Clark," Jim said warmly.

"Hey, you saved my butt enough times in school. I'm not keeping yours out of the fire but it's the least I can do. Plus Jessica won't ever speak to me again if I don't do it," Clark laughed.

"Maybe that's what you need. So you won't add to that passel of kids you have," Jim laughed.

"You're just jealous because she picked me. They could be your four kids instead of mine," Clark said lightly.

"All true. And no use rubbing it in," Jim said with a smile.

"I'll see you on Starbase Tycho in four days, Jimmy. And please remember that you don't have a thing to worry about."

"I will, Clark. Thanks again," Jim said.

"Barrister out," he said, fading off his screen.

Jim turned from the blank screen to watch Spock enter his quarters through the new door.

"A most convenient addition," Spock said in approval, crossing over to kiss Jim on the head.

"I thought so," Jim agreed, looking up at him.

"Because your friend has offered his assistance does not mean that you require it," Spock said, sitting next to him.

"I know. And I know I don't need to spend one minute more thinking about that stupid man. Why Hershfield hates me I'll never understand," Jim said with a shrug.

"Because he can. Because you are everything he is not."

"You think that's it?" Jim asked.

"Primarily."

"I'm sure that's a lot of it," Jim agreed. "How are things in your labs?"

"Mostly undisturbed. Several assignments were left incomplete. I will be discussing those items with members of the Science staff tomorrow."

"Do I need to speak to them?" Jim offered.

"That is not necessary. I appreciate your offer," Spock said.

"How many messages do you have to deal with?" Jim asked.

"Approximately 1434. Some of which I have already deleted. Many are of no relevance. I will have a better idea once I sort through those remaining."

"Then you can deal with mine," Jim laughed.

"I am not the Captain," Spock pointed out unnecessarily.

"Oh that's right," Jim said. "I need to ask Bones to send the medical records to Clark," he said, contacting the Doctor.

"Of course," McCoy agreed when Jim had explained.

"You have his contact information?" Jim asked.

"I'll find it in the JAG directory. I'm glad he's willing to lend you a hand."

"Me too. Thanks," Jim said before signing off.

"Is your friend's last name really Barrister?" Spock asked.

"It is. We figured that meant he didn't have any choice but to become a lawyer. His wife is also lawyer."

"The one who has a crush on you?"

"Yes. But nothing like Clark made it sound. We never dated. We were friends," Jim said with a shrug.

"Have you let Uhura know that she may begin planning for our wedding?" Spock asked.

"Not yet. We can tell her tonight. When do you want to have it?"

"We will be at Starbase Tycho a minimum of 15 days, correct?"

"Yes. Unless the repairs are more extensive. And then I could be put on trial," Jim laughed.

"Not possible. The inquiry will surely take only two days," Spock said, considering it.

"If that long. I hope Kyka and her lifemate don't mind being at the Spacestation the entire time. We can't take them back to Leferson until the repairs are complete," Jim said.

"We can arrange transport on a commercial vessel if they prefer," Spock said.

"That's true. We shouldn't wait too long after we arrive at the Starbase. Since some of the crew will want to take leave," Jim said.

"And we will be forced to evacuate for the more extensive repairs," Spock pointed out.

"So we should have it as soon as the inquiry is over. Let's say five days after we arrive."

"Very good," Spock said in agreement. "Did Starfleet acknowledge our petition for spousal assignment?

"I don't know," Jim said, opening his communications again. "There are eight message from Starfleet. Ah, here's one marked personal," he said, queuing it up. It was the acknowledgment of their petition and a reminder to transmit their certificate of marriage as soon as it was completed. Attached was also a change of status application, officially making Spock and Jim their closest next of kin for medical, insurance, and emergency contingencies. "They don't make it simple, do they?"

"They are very fond of forms and paperwork," Spock agreed. "Does it need to notarized?"

"It doesn't say it does. I guess we just complete it and return it. Oh – we need to let Matherson know so he won't take leave before the wedding." Jim requested Matherson over his communications, the Lt responding so Jim could explain about the wedding.

"Of course, Captain. I will be honored to officiate. You have filed the necessary forms?"

"We have. We need to transmit the marriage certificate after the ceremony. Then it will all be taken care of," Jim said.

"Excellent. Congratulations," Matherson said with a smile.

"Thank you. We're going to have the ceremony in the Observation Lounge. We'll need to have a lottery for the seats not reserved for Command Crew. Can I impose on you to handle that as well?" Jim asked.

"Certainly, sir. It will be my honor."

"Thank you, Michaels. Kirk out." He smiled over at Spock. "One more detail taken care of."

"Indeed. Will we issue a general announcement to the entire crew?"

"That would prevent us from having to tell all 460 one at the time," Jim agreed. "In writing rather than video?"

"That would be my preference," Spock agreed as Jim opened a new message page.

"We need to tell them about the inquiry too. Better they hear it from me than the rumor mill. Although most of them probably already know," Jim said.

"One message or two?"

"I say we put it all in one. The good news and the bad news," Jim decided.

"Most appropriate," Spock concurred.

_Commander Spock and I are delighted to inform you that he and I are to be joined in holy matrimony. The ceremony will occur after our arrival at Starbase Tycho. As the Observation Lounge can accommodate only 175 members of our crew, all personnel wishing to be in attendance will see Lt. Matherson to obtain a lottery number. (Command Crew will have seats reserved in the Observation Lounge.)Numbers will be drawn at random for the seats which are available. Lt. Matherson will also officiate at our ceremony. _

_The ceremony will be broadcast ship-wide for those unable to be in attendance._

_A reception will be held in General Mess immediately following the conclusion of the ceremony. All personnel are invited, as their schedules permit. It is expected that all Department Heads will arrange appropriate rotations for those wishing to attend the celebration. Lt. Uhura has graciously agreed to make all the necessary arrangements. Anyone wishing to assist our "wedding planner" is encouraged to contact Lt. Uhura._

_Although it is a time-honored Human tradition which we respect, we are requesting that no wedding gifts be purchased, requisitioned, replicated, or presented to us. If you are so inclined, we would request that you make a donation in honor of our marriage to the Starfleet Veterans and Orphans Fund. _

_On a more somber note, some of you already know that Admiral Beauregard Hershfield will be convening an inquiry concerning the time I spent on Leferson. The inquiry will begin shortly after our arrival at Starbase Tycho. Prior to arriving at the Starbase, we will be diverting briefly back to Leferson in order to pick up one of their citizens who has agreed to provide testimony concerning all that occurred on Leferson during my time there. Although I am not required to engage counsel for the inquiry, Lt. Clark Barrister of JAG has contacted me and offered his assistance. I am appreciative of his offer, and even prior to his contact, I was certain that the inquiry will find no fault in the way in which I conducted myself on the planet. I tell you of this inquiry not so that you will be concerned but so that you will know all that I know about the Admiral's intentions. I will keep you apprised on the inquiry as I am permitted._

_On behalf of Commander Spock and myself, thank you for all that you do to ensure that Enterprise remains the flagship of Starfleet._

_Captain Kirk out._

_PS If you happen to run into Commander Spock's parents or my mother, please don't mention the wedding. We haven't told them yet. Thanks again._

"Very nice, t'hy'la," Spock said in approval.

"You don't mind the 'PS' do you?" Kirk asked before hitting send.

"Certainly not. Levity is always appropriate in such a personal communication," Spock confirmed.

"Good. Okay. There it goes," Kirk said, watching his program work its magic. "What's next?"

"Would you care to begin responding to the messages which you cannot delete, delegate or ignore?" Spock asked, his humor warming Jim from the inside.

"I guess since you won't do it and they won't answer themselves, I could get a start on them. Do you want to stay here or go deal with your own?"

"I will remain here. This may prevent you from delegating many of the inquires to me," Spock said, teasing his Captain.

"Hmm…just for that, I'm going to send even more of them to you," Jim warned.

"It is my honor to serve."

"You might want to remember that when I send them all to you," Jim said, turning to kiss him, smiling against the warmer mouth. "Oh. That may have been a mistake."

"Perhaps. If we turn our attention to your messages, we will both be successfully distracted."

"Okay," Jim sighed. "We'll start with the list of repairs Scotty sent to Starbase Tycho so we can discuss them at dinner if we need to."

"A most logical place to begin," Spock agreed.

The Captain queued up that message, reviewing Scotty's list and finding it thorough and complete, just as he expected. "Anything you want to add?"

"I can think of no other items to include," Spock said with a nod. "Mr. Scott always does an excellent job."

"He does. You don't normally say so," Jim pointed out with a smile.

"Perhaps that is in error," Spock suggested. "While it is not considered logical to thank personnel for performing their assigned tasks, it has been my observation that when you show your appreciation appropriately, it has the effect of motivating those crew members to work to continue to deserve your praise."

"Why, Mr. Spock, you continue to surprise me!" Jim said warmly.

"Is that not one of the purposes of life, Captain? To continue to grow and change?"

"Yes it is. But don't change too much, please," Jim requested with a soft kiss.

"I will endeavor to remain much myself and to utilize the lessons you are instilling in me."

"An excellent compromise," Jim agreed. "Now what?"

"Dinner," Spock said, standing.

"Already?"

"It is 17:56," Spock informed him.

"I had no idea. Which I know doesn't surprise you," he laughed.

"Dr. McCoy will meet us there?"

"Yes. Well, I guess Uhura knows she can start planning the ceremony," Jim said in realization.

"I am confident she knew even before we sent the message. As she mentioned at the Michaels' wedding."

"True. Are we wearing our dress uniforms?" Jim asked, considering it.

"I believe Starfleet would prefer it. So that the holographs will show us in what they consider the most appropriate attire."

"Yes. I'll put on jeans for the reception if you'll put on your clan robe," he said with a charming smile.

"You no longer harbor concerns that you will look like a peasant marrying his feudal lord?"

"I don't care. It would be fun for the crew to be able dress like they are on shore leave. Like for the Michaels' wedding."

"You did not wear jeans to their reception," Spock pointed out as they arrived at Officers' Mess.

"No. But it is your preference. Well, no need to decide right now," he said as they entered the Mess, all those present standing, many coming to congratulate them. "Word travels fast," the Captain commented when they had finally made their way to the Captain's table.

"Beautiful note, Jim," McCoy said in approval, looking up at them from where he sat in his customary place.

"Thanks. I don't think I expected quite as many would have read it already."

"Good news spreads like wildfire. Bad news even faster. You put both in there," McCoy pointed out.

"True. What are you eating?"

"Mmm…it's supposed to be chicken pot pie. But apparently I asked for chicken potpourri instead," McCoy said with a shrug.

"What's in it?" Jim asked, studying the food on McCoy's plate.

"I'm not really sure. It's not bad. Just not what I expected," Bones admitted.

"Well, as long as you can eat it," Jim said, smiling up at Spock when he returned with their dinners. "I was coming."

"You would not have successfully returned for some time. The crew is not quite so effusive with me," Spock explained, sitting next to the Captain and handing him the meatloaf and mashed potatoes.

"I like that part about presents, Jim," Bones said. "Nice touch."

"If they did give us gifts, what in the world would we do with them?" Jim laughed.

"True. Dress uniforms for Command Crew?"

"Yeah. You and Scotty. We haven't asked him to be a best man but we will."

"Very good," Bones agreed, looking over at the Chief when he entered to make a bee-line to the Captain's table. "Here he is now."

"Quite observant," Spock said eliciting a snort from the Doctor, just as he expected.

"Bones has already agreed to be a best man, Scotty. Will you stand with us too?" Kirk asked.

"I'm honored, Captain, Commander. Of course I will," Scotty agreed with a pleased smile.

"Thanks. You'll wear your kilt?"

Scotty naturally agreed, going off to request his dinner.

"Can Uhura be an attendant as she's doing all the planning?" Kirk asked no one in particular.

"It'll all be taken care of by the time it starts," McCoy said.

"True. Good. Oh – we need rings," Jim said.

"We will be able to acquire them on the Spacestation," Spock assured him.

"That's true," Jim said in relief.

"Have you really not told your parents?" Scotty laughed as he resumed his seat with his meal.

"Not yet. We will tonight. Mom won't be surprised."

"Nor will my parents," Spock said, peeling an orange. He looked down at it before looking at the Captain.

"It's okay," Jim said with a small nod, one hand on Spock's arm.

"You can also get real food on the Spacestation," McCoy said. "A real cake. Real champagne."

"Absolutely," Jim agreed. "I hope Uhura has enough volunteers to help. There's a lot of details for her to deal with."

"She'll have plenty, Jim. Don't you worry. Me and Scotty will help when we can."

"Scott and I," Spock corrected.

"You aren't helping," McCoy grumbled, not elaborating on what sort of help Spock was not providing them.

Spock simply raised an eyebrow at the doctor and continued eating his fruit.

"Really, Jim? The rest of your life?" McCoy asked, barely suppressing his laughter.

"That doesn't sound like long enough," Jim said with a warm smile for Spock.

Spock nodded, never taking his eyes off his bondmate, transmitting much warmth over their silent communication.

//Stop that,// Jim requested silently, shifting in his seat.

//Apologies,// Spock said, turning to acknowledge one of his science staff who stopped by to offer her congratulations. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

//Wow. She has it bad for you,// Jim said, nearly laughing out loud.

//You should not be able to know that, t'hy'la. Your abilities in this area are far beyond what I expected.//

//She shouldn't stand so close to you. Do I need to speak to her?//

//Not necessary.//

"I'm sorry, Bones. What did you say?" Jim asked, belatedly realizing McCoy was talking to him.

"Somewhere else?"

"In a manner of speaking," Jim agreed.

"I sent the medical records to Barrister. He asked me to send your baselines. I don't have a problem with it but I can't do it without your release."

"Is my verbal permission sufficient?" Jim asked.

"I'll send you an official request. Then you can provide me your authorization," McCoy said.

"That's fine."

"How could you send the records of his assault but not his baselines?" Scotty asked in curiosity.

"The records of the assault are part of the official record of his time on the planet. Barrister could have gotten them from Starfleet but it would have been more complicated. Starfleet never asked for Jim's baselines," McCoy explained.

"I see," Scotty said. "I'm sorry, Captain. We shouldn't be talkin' about this."

"It's fine, Scotty. I'm really not worried. And I don't mind that you talk about it among yourselves. What does the crew think in general?" Jim asked.

"That Hershfield is about to have his ass handed to him on a platter. That he's about to hoist in his own petard. And if this doesn't do him in, several of the crew have made noises of finding another way to get him out of his job," Scotty confided.

"You'll make sure no one does anything to risk their careers or reputation, right?" the Captain asked.

"Of course, sir."

"How in the name of the gods did he ever make it to Admiral?" McCoy asked no one in particular.

"I heard his wife's mother is a higher-up in the Federation," Scotty said.

"Nepotism never comes to good," the Doctor confirmed.

"Do you know who is mother-in-law is?" Jim asked.

"I don't, sir. I don't know that it's even true," Scotty said.

"Amazes me that anyone would marry that…man," McCoy said.

"No accounting for taste," Scotty said.

"No there's not," Jim agreed. "Thanks for adding the door in our quarters," he said, deciding that was enough of that particular conversation.

"Not a problem, sir. I hope we weren't too disruptive. We tried to be very careful with everything we moved."

"You did an excellent job, as always," Jim assured him.

"Thank you, sir. You'll let me know if there is anything else I can do for you?" Scotty asked.

"Of course," Jim agreed with a smile, putting down his napkin. "I think I'm going back to my quarters. See if I can whittle down some of those messages still waiting for me. By the way, Scotty, I reviewed the information you sent to Starbase Tycho. Very thorough."

"Thank you, sir," Scotty said.

"I didn't know that the aft transporter needed a complete overhaul," the Captain commented.

"It could wait, sir. But it also could decide to stop working completely with no warning," Scott said.

"We won't use that one. Will you make the announcement that it's off limits?"

"Aye sir, that I will. Slow down things when we get to Starbase."

"Yes. Can't be helped," the Captain said. He turned his focus to McCoy who smiled in acknowledgement. "You need me for anything?"

"Not right now. I'll send the release form to you," McCoy assured him, finishing his dessert.

"Good. Thanks. Are you coming or you staying here?" Kirk asked Spock as he stood.

"I will come with you," Spock said, also standing. Their departure was delayed by the crew members who stopped to tell them how excited they were about their marriage, and to tell the Captain that they were absolutely certain that he would be exonerated of the ridiculousness of the Admiral's vendetta.

"No doubt where their loyalty lies," Kirk laughed as they finally entered their quarters.

"Did you have reason to think otherwise, t'hy'la?"

"No, of course not," Jim said, sitting at his desk and trying to focus on the paperwork that had piled up in their absence. "I think I'm still on mental vacation."

"The transition can be difficult," Spock agreed. "Perhaps a game of chess?"

"Yes," Jim agreed, moving aside some of the reports for the chess board. "Computer, what time is it currently on Earth, North America, Central Standard Time?"

"It is currently 13:56," the computer informed him.

"Which means Mom should be home," Jim decided. "Do you know what time it is on Vulcan?"

"Not precisely," Spock admitted. Spock requested the time on Vulcan in his home district, the computer informing him that it was the middle of Vulcan's night.

"We'll let Mom know now. Then we'll tell Amanda and Sarek tomorrow," Jim suggested.

"Certainly," Spock agreed, sitting next to the Captain as he requested that Akia contact his mother.

"Yes, sir," she agreed happily, fading away. It wasn't long before Kirk's mother was smiling at him.

"Hello, dear," she said happily.

"Mom. I'm so glad you're home."

"So am I. How are you, Spock?" she asked warmly.

"I am quite well. Thank you," Spock said.

"Any particular reason you're contacting me?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye that Spock immediately recognized as one he had often seen in Jim's.

"We have very good news," Jim confirmed. "We're getting married."

"You have made me very happy," she said, smiling even more. "Soon, dear?"

"When we reach Starbase. Next week. I wish you could come," Jim said.

"So do I, dear. But I know you'll come home as soon as you can," she said.

"We're hoping to come for Christmas, if we're close enough to make the trip," Jim said.

"That would be delightful," she said. "What is this about an inquiry, dear? Is this something I need to worry about?"

"No, Mom. It's going to be fine. It's just one of the Starfleet guys trying to prove something that has nothing to do with me."

"Alright, dear. You'll keep me posted?" she asked.

"Of course I will. Thanks again for the quilt. It's very special to us both," Jim said with a smile.

"I take it you've already gotten good use out of it," she laughed.

"Mom," Jim said in protest, blushing softly.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I couldn't resist. Are your parents well, Spock?"

"Very well indeed. I am hopeful that the next time they are on Earth, you will have the opportunity to meet them," Spock said.

"I would like that, Spock. Thank you. Do you know when they might be here?" she asked.

"No, ma'am. I will contact you as soon as I have the dates."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, my dears, but I must dash. I hate cutting this short."

"I understand, Mom. We'll send holographs of the wedding," Jim promised.

"Please do. Thanks again for contacting me. I love you both."

"We love you too," Jim said, watching until the very last second when she faded away.

"She is very special. Much like her son," Spock said, kissing her son's head.

"She is. How about that chess match now?" Jim asked, trying to shake the vague melancholy he always felt after talking to his mother.

"Certainly, t'hy'la," Spock agreed, setting it up. "I am going to make a cup of tea. Would you like any refreshment?"

"No. I don't think so."

"How does your mother know of the inquiry?" Spock asked.

"I don't know precisely. She always seems to know. She still has friends in the service."

"Has she ever met Admiral Hershfield?"

"I don't know. Hardly matters. She didn't seem overly concerned, did she?"

"She did not. Only as a mother would."

"That's what I thought. Playing chess will be excellent practice for keeping you out of my thoughts," Jim said with a laugh.

"You are correct about that," Spock agreed, sitting opposite of him and choosing one of Jim's closed fists. They played a couple of games, neither one able to concentrate completely on the game. Not that they minded. The time and company was reward enough for them both.

They decided not to try to handle any further paperwork for the night, choosing instead to go to bed. The Captain rounded the divider, surprised to find that his standard issue bed had been replaced by one that was wider and longer. "Spock. More of Scotty's magic," he said, admiring the bed which already had their quilt placed carefully on it.

"This is a truly welcome addition," Spock said. "I had no reservations about sharing one of our standard beds but this will make us more comfortable."

"Is yours expanded too?" Jim asked.

"I don't know. I have not yet been in my sleeping quarters."

"You're going to meditate? You can check then."

"I will check," Spock confirmed. "I will return in 20 minutes, t'hy'la."

"I'll practice not contacting you," Jim promised.

"It does not concern me," Spock assured him. "Will you still be awake?"

"I'll be waiting for you," Jim said with a familiar twinkle.

"Perhaps I do not need to meditate for my entire customary length of time," Spock suggested.

"Up to you, love. I'll be here when you're done," Jim promised.

"I know this," Spock assured him, kissing him quickly before going into his own quarters to meditate. When he was done, he returned to the Captain's quarters, finding it somewhat warmer than usual. "Thank you for the additional warmth."

"You're welcome," Jim said, putting the book he had been reading on the floor next to his bed. "I missed you while you were meditating."

"It is a most solitary activity," Spock agreed, hanging his meditation robe in Jim's closet before crossing over to join Jim under their quilt. "Mmm…most comfortable."

"Did Scotty replace your bed too?"

"He did indeed. It is just the same as this one."

"Scotty needs a raise," Jim laughed.

"I don't believe it is in your authority to increase the pay of any of your crew," Spock pointed out, his hands on his bondmate's body in a most tantalizing way.

"It should be. You deserve a raise too," Jim decided, shifting in appreciation for the way in which Spock was caressing him.

"For exceptional performance, Captain?"

"Exactly. Although I guess I couldn't explain what the performance was," Jim laughed as Spock demonstrated his gifts in that area.

"It would be difficult to document," Spock agreed, kissing the smiling mouth of his bondmate and proving once more exactly how talented he had become.

Once that demonstration was complete, they fell into a warm, deep sleep, waking the next day to a more familiar routine, their vacation only a fond memory as they became completely immersed in the business of running their starship.

"We will achieve standard orbit over Leferson in six minutes, Keptain," Chekov informed him when they arrived at planet.

"Thank you, Chekov," the Captain acknowledged. "Uhura, please ask Mr. Scott and Dr. McCoy to report to the transporter room." He stood from his chair, glancing over at Spock who had turned at the announcement. //They aren't going to abduct me again.//

//You cannot be entirely certain,// Spock returned, his concern transmitting across their bond.

//The Kala didn't ask us here under false pretenses,// Jim assured him.

//She did so the first time.//

//Yes. But I'm sure that is not their intention this time,// Jim said. "Sulu, you have the Bridge. Mr. Spock, you are with me," he said aloud, no mistaking the authority with which he issued the orders.

"Yes, sir," Sulu agreed, watching with a frown as his Captain and First Officer went to the turbolift, silent tension transmitting from them both. "If they take him again…" Sulu said when the lift doors closed.

"Scotty will find a way to get him back," Uhura agreed, releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You bet your sweet ass he will," Sulu said through clinched teeth.

When they stood in the turbolift, the tension was clearly etched on Spock's face, clear to Jim at least. As was the anxiety transmitting across the bond. "Stop worrying," Jim requested as the lift took them toward the transporter room.

"I do not intend to impose this on you, t'hy'la. However, should they abduct you again, there is nothing we can do to retrieve you."

"I understand why you are worried. I really do. But the Kala would not have offered to send Kyka with us and then take me from the ship. They did what they did the first time but I don't believe they are taken to lying casually."

"Very well. However, should they take you, I will be awaiting your return so that I may utilize one of Dr. McCoy's favorite and most annoying sayings: I told you so."

"Understood," Jim laughed, leaving the turbolift, Spock close behind. They found Scotty and Dr. McCoy already in the transporter room, anxiety also on their faces. "You all need to relax. I promise you that they are not going to take me this time," Jim said, exasperation in his voice.

"You can't blame us, Jim. How can we be sure they aren't about to kidnap you again?" McCoy asked.

Jim sighed, not bothering to answer. He acknowledged Uhura's message that the planet was ready to transport, feeling Spock inch closer to him. Well, better they both be taken if it was going to happen. Instead, the lights that had become all too familiar to the Captain during his time on the planet shimmered and three beings materialized on the transporter pad.

"Welcome," the Captain said, smiling at the visitors, and especially at Bellarosa.

"Captain," Kyka said, gracefully walking down the steps to approach him. She held out her hands, palms up and he automatically put his in hers. "You are looking well, drendla."

"Thank you, Kyka. Welcome to Enterprise," the Captain said, waiting as she kissed him gently on the forehead.

"This is my lifemate, Lyryk," Kyka said, looking over at the man standing next to her. He was not quite as tall as Kyka, his thick hair almost white and hanging in loose waves down past his shoulders. His unlined face did not speak of the years that his hair did, his green eyes bright, his pleasant mouth curved into a smile.

"Lyryk," the Captain said, accepting his hands as well. He felt some relief when Lyryk did not kiss him, Spock silently amused at his thoughts.

"I am pleased to meet you, sir. Kyka told me much about you," Lyryk said pleasantly.

"Thank you," the Captain said. He turned to smile up at Bellarosa when she stopped before him. She also kissed his forehead. "How are you?"

"Well I am, Captain," she said with a bright smile. "Going with you I am not. Wanted to visit with you briefly."

"I'm glad you did," he said, turning to the others. "This is my First Officer, Commander Spock." Neither of the women tried to touch Spock, nodding to him as did Lyryk. "My Chief Medical Officer Dr. Leonard McCoy." Bones accepted their gesture, smiling back at the two women who did not kiss him. "And Chief Engineer Lt. Commander Montgomery Scott," the Captain said, waiting for the ritual to be completed. "I appreciate you coming with us, Kyka."

"None of us could stand by and allow you to be judged for what we asked of you, Captain. Your sacrifice has saved our planet. How can they believe that what you were forced to do was either wrong or voluntary?" Kyka said with more warmth than he had believed possible.

"Thank you," he said with a nod. "Mr. Spock, if you will escort Kyka and Lyryk, I will join you once I have talked with Bellarosa."

"With your permission, sir, might I be allowed to remain?" Spock requested, the bond sending his concern and no small amount of curiosity.

"It will be my pleasure to show them around, Captain," Scotty offered, understanding all that was going on between the two.

"Very well, Chief. I appreciate your assistance," the Captain agreed with a nod. "Would you like a tour of the ship? Mr. Scott is our best guide."

"That would be most interesting," Kyka agreed. "Would it be possible for us to see our planet from this ship?"

"Certainly," Mr. Scott agreed. "If you'll be so good as to come with me," he said, leading them out, Dr. McCoy reluctantly following.

"Tell me how you are," Bellarosa requested gently when they were alone, studying him in the way she did on the planet, seeing everything including those things he would have preferred to hide.

"I'm recovered, Bella. It took a while," Jim said, sitting on the steps of the transporter pad as she sat next to him. Spock stood beside Jim, close enough to almost touch him. "Spock is the main reason I survived."

"That is not so, Captain," Spock said.

"Healing through love is always best," Bellarosa acknowledged.

"That's what did it for me," Jim agreed, glancing up at Spock. "Did you have my baby or is that in the future still?"

"Born next year, drendla. Conceived have six women already. Overjoyed they all are."

"I'm glad, I think," the Captain said.

"Yes. Is complicated, Captain, how you must feel about those children."

"Very complicated, Bella," he had to agree, taking immense comfort from the warmth of the thoughts Spock was sending over to him. "Did Zarensa have your child?"

"Is not yet time. Must not worry, Commander. Take the Captain we will not," Bellarosa assured Spock.

"This is what he has said. We did not expect his disappearance the first time," Spock pointed out.

"Yes. Regret the abduction we do. Felt we had no other choice."

"I'm not worried, Bellarosa. My crew tends to…hold grudges against those who take me from my ship," the Captain said.

"Understandable," Bellarosa said. "Heard I have that to be married you are."

"Yes. Once we reach the Starbase," the Captain agreed for them both.

"Looks happy he does," Bellarosa laughed.

Spock raised one eyebrow at her, making her laugh again.

"Offend you I hope I did not," she said.

"Not in the least. I am pleased that the Captain and I are to be married," Spock assured her in a tone he could be using to describe an insect he had recently seen in the hydroponics lab.

"Are you sure you can't come with us, Bellarosa?" the Captain asked.

"Would like to come, drendla. Cannot."

"I understand," the Captain said.

"If I may," Spock said, "what is the meaning of drendla?"

"Has many meanings. 'Dear one,' 'beloved child.' Imagine I do it is much like your 'love'," Bellarosa said.

"Indeed," the Captain agreed. "Or t'hy'la."

"Yes, Captain," Bellarosa said.

"You know of Vulcan?" Spock asked.

"Have read of your planet, Commander. Hope one day to visit. Trying to develop interstellar travel some are."

"I see," Spock said.

"I don't think the Federation will allow you to join," the Captain told her. "If you could, you could get our help."

"Unfortunate it is," Bellarosa said. "Content to wait we are. Opposed to developing interstellar travel are some."

"What do you think of it?" the Captain asked her.

"See advantages and disadvantages I do. Wants to accomplish it does Zarensa."

"Maybe when she's Kala she can," Kirk suggested.

"Assume the duties she will in one and a half of our cycles," Bellarosa said.

"Perhaps by then the Federation will consider your petition for membership," Spock said.

"Forgive us by then they may," Bellarosa said. "Forgive me now you can?"

"There is nothing for which you need forgiveness, Bella," the Captain assured her. "I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't been for you."

"Strong you are, Captain. Survive you would, without me. Returning to your ship was your goal."

"Yes. And to those aboard her."

"See the ship may I?" Bellarosa asked, standing up to look at the Captain with a smile.

"Of course" Kirk said, escorting her out of the transporter room, Spock close behind.

"Keeping you from your duties am I?" she asked them both.

"We have nothing pressing while we are in orbit," Kirk said. "Would you like to find Kyka and Lyryk?"

"See our planet I would like also, please," she said.

"Of course. We'll go to the Observation Lounge. They may still be there," Kirk said, leading the way and nodding to the crew members they passed.

"Angry they are," she commented as they walked by.

"I don't think they are as angry as they are worried," Kirk said.

"Perhaps," Bellarosa said. "Large your ship is."

"Not as large as some. Bigger than others. We'll take this lift up seven decks," he explained, entering with her and Spock.

She nodded, standing up against the wall as it began to move. "Is an interesting sensation," she commented, slightly breathless.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked her.

"Perfectly, Captain. Move so fast we generally do not."

"It does take some getting used to," he agreed, shifting his weight unconsciously when the lift slowed to a stop. She was not prepared and briefly collided with Spock.

"Apologies, Commander," she said, looking down at him with a thoughtful expression.

"No apology is necessary," he assured her, glancing over at Jim. //She knows far more than she should.//

//She claims not to be telepathic,// Jim returned. //Is she?//

//Not in the way we understand,// Spock explained.

She watched the silent communication between them. "Cannot read your thoughts, Captain, Commander," she said.

"But you know what's going on," Jim said in question.

"Read all thoughts can the Commander?" she asked in return.

"Not without physical contact. And then not all thoughts," Jim explained. "As we are bonded, we are able to communicate mentally."

"Bonded," she repeated, considering it.

"You know of this?" Spock asked.

"Understand the idea I do. Is not our way."

"What is your way, Bella?" the Captain asked with more authority than he normally used for a guest on his ship. He lead them out of the lift, stopping to study Bellarosa, waiting for her to answer. "On the planet, you knew what I was thinking, how I was feeling. Spock said you know more than you should. If you aren't telepathic, how do you know?"

"Clear to me are your feelings, Captain. Have the gift of prektan I do."

"Prektan?" he asked, studying her.

"Is the gift of the knowing," she said. "Is difficult to explain."

"Try."

"Grew to know you on the planet I did. Familiar you are to me now," she said with a small shrug.

"Like an empath?" he asked.

"If understand that word I do, not precisely the same," she said, studying him. "Angry you are with me."

"I'm not angry, exactly. I do believe that you lied to me," he explained.

"Did not do so intentionally. Uncomfortable are many who learn of this gift. Regret your anger I do," she said in apology.

"Do you have the knowing of Spock as well?" he asked.

"Loves you he does. Provides me the knowing."

"You can have the knowing of him because he's in love with me?" he repeated, not entirely clear as to her explanation.

"Builds a bridge love does," she said. "Knowing of the Commander is less. Know only that which connects you."

"I see," Jim said, considering this new information.

"Do not consider it an intrusion, please, Captain. Become healers do most of us blessed with prektan."

"That makes sense," Kirk agreed. "Are you still reading anger?"

"No. Tired you are. Worried. In love," she finished with a smile.

"I'll admit to being in love. I will not admit to being tired or worried."

"He is both," Spock agreed quietly. "He has not slept well the past few nights."

"Why, Captain? Help you can I?" Bellarosa asked gently.

"No. If you won't talk about it any longer, I can stop thinking about it."

"Understandable it is," she assured them both. "Speak no more of it."

"Thank you," Jim agreed, turning to go down the corridor toward the Observation Lounge, Spock sending silent comfort to him. //Please stop worrying.//

//You are tired and worried. And not a little angry,// Spock returned.

//Maybe. I can't deal with it right now. And I don't need you reminding me.//

//I am sorry, t'hy'la.//

//No no. Don't retreat to your side, please. I have no right taking it out on you.//

//You have every right. I will speak no more of it,// he said as Bellarosa had.

"This is our Observation Lounge," the Captain said, walking in with Bellarosa by his side, Spock close behind.

"Is lovely, this room," she said in admiration, drawn to the huge window that seemed to be filled with her planet below.

"It's breathtaking, isn't it?" Kyka said to her. Scotty was also admiring the planet before turning to silently study the Captain but wisely held his tongue.

"Is more beautiful than I had dreamed," Bellarosa said.

"Where is Lyryk?" the Captain asked, studying Kyka as she studied her planet.

"Your Dr. McCoy said that if he had medical proof that Lyryk was sterile, it could be presented as evidence at the inquiry," Kyka explained.

"Dr. McCoy will bring him back here when they are finished, sir," Scotty added.

"Lyryk doesn't mind, does he?" the Captain asked.

"Not in the least. He is grateful for your sacrifice, as are we all," Kyka said warmly.

"Are you going to utilize…my donation?" the Captain asked, regretting the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. But he was curious about which women would accept his sperm and why.

"No, Captain. We already have five children," she said with a smile that could be interpreted in no way but maternal. "I know the joy of bearing a child. That is one reason I agreed to be part of…well…."

//So her children are not biologically her lifemate's// Jim said to Spock, trying to sort this information out for himself.

//That is the way it appears. I am certain it makes no difference to either of them.//

//No, it wouldn't// Jim agreed, returning his attention to his visitors. "If I may ask, Kyka, what is your job normally?"

"When I'm not assaulting Starfleet Officers?" she asked with an air of apology.

"I don't imagine you spend much time doing that," Kirk responded.

"Not before and not since," she assured him. "I am responsible for the researchers who are trying to determine the exact cause of the sterility and find a way to reverse it."

"Which makes you an even better witness at the inquiry," the Captain said.

"That is why I asked to come, drendla. An expert witness on your behalf," she said.

"And I do appreciate it," he said with a nod.

"Even though you are still angry," Kyka said.

He turned from her to stare blindly out the window.

//There is no reason not to admit to your anger,// Spock said gently.

//Except then I can't pretend it isn't there.//

//Denying the truth of how you feel serves no purpose.//

//It serves a really good purpose. It prevents me from…//

//Yes, I understand, t'hy'la.//

"Speak no more of it, please," Bellarosa requested on his behalf.

"Apologies, Captain. I imagine that our presence is somewhat difficult for you," Kyka said in understanding.

"It is actually more difficult for Commander Spock and Chief Scott. They are sure you're about to abduct me again," Kirk said.

"You have our word that we have no such intentions, Commander, Chief. Although you have little reason to trust us, in this instance I assure you that you can," Kyka said.

"I think we'll all still feel better when we put some distance between us and your planet," Scotty said.

"I understand, Chief. Perhaps your fears will by allayed if I tell you that the shield that keeps us safe is produced by a turbine at the northern most land mass on our planet. I believe that your phasers would be able to disable it were you to concentrate all of the power on that area," she said.

"That does help," Scotty agreed.

"I trust you will not repeat this information to anyone," Kyka requested.

"You have our word," the Captain agreed. "Thank you for trusting us with it. They tried to find some way to penetrate your shield while I was gone and didn't succeed."

"I find that reassuring," Kyka said with a smile.

"It is time for us to eat lunch," the Captain told Kyka. "I don't know if you are hungry or if you would prefer to continue your tour."

"I would appreciate something to eat, Captain," Kyka agreed.

"Leave you now I must, Captain," Bellarosa said regretfully. "Wish I could stay longer."

"I'll see you back to the transporter room," the Captain said, nodding at Spock.

"Thank you," Bellarosa said.

"Mr. Scott, if you will escort Kyka to Officers' Mess and inform Dr. McCoy, the Commander and I will meet you there shortly."

"Aye, sir," Scotty agreed. He led Kyka out, certain now that his Captain was safe. Or could be recovered should the need arise.

The Captain and Spock escorted Bellarosa back to the transporter room, little conversation undertaken. Bella respected the silence.

"Thank you again, drendla," Bellarosa said when they arrived.

"Thank you for your visit, Bella," the Captain said, looking up at her.

"Take care of each other," she requested, kissing the Captain one last time before mounting the steps and disappearing.

The Captain continued looking at the place she had stood until Spock touched him lightly on the shoulder. "I'm okay."

"You needn't be," Spock said gently.

Jim shrugged at that. "I have no idea why watching her leave fills me with…regret."

"Because of her kindness to you on the planet, t'hy'la."

"Yes, I suppose that must be it," the Captain said, straightening slightly. "Go on to Officers' Mess. I'll be there as soon as we leave orbit."

"Do you not prefer I return to the Bridge with you?" he asked as they left the transporter room for the turbolift.

"It hardly takes two of us to leave orbit and proceed to Starbase Tycho," Jim said.

"Very well. I will see you in Officers' Mess," Spock said, entering the turbolift with him.

"I shouldn't be long," Jim agreed. Spock left when they arrived at the level of the Mess, the Captain continuing on to the Bridge. When they were out of orbit and on their way to Starbase, the Captain made his way to Officers' Mess, finding everyone at his table. Once he had his food, he joined them, sitting between Spock and Lyryk.

"We were explaining about the repairs, Captain," Scotty said.

"Will you be remaining with us or returning to Leferson after the inquiry?" the Captain asked Kyka and Lyryk.

"I'd like to stay until after your wedding ceremony, Captain," Kyka said with a warm smile.

"Of course. We can arrange your transport home after that," the Captain agreed.

"I appreciate it," Kyka said with a nod. "The doctor confirmed that Lyryk is sterile."

"He is," McCoy said. "I'm going to send the report to Clark."

"This is your attorney?" Kyka asked.

"He volunteered to assist me. He'll want to talk to you both when we arrive at the Spacestation," the Captain said.

"Of course, Captain. When will we be there?" Kyka asked.

"This time tomorrow. Have you ever been off Leferson?" he asked in curiosity.

"None of us have, Captain. It is quite…exciting," Kyka decided.

"It can be," Kirk agreed. "I don't anticipate anything extraordinary happening between here and the Spacestation."

"Simply being aboard your spaceship is exhilarating," Lyryk said with a smile.

"I'll be delighted to continue the tour," Scotty offered.

"That would be most welcome," Kyka said, Lyryk also nodding in acceptance.

"If you have finished eating, we can go now," Scotty said.

"Certainly," Kyka said standing to look down at the used dishes.

"We'll take care of cleaning up, Kyka. Enjoy your tour," Dr. McCoy said.

"Thank you. We will see you later?" she asked the Captain.

"Of course," he agreed, reluctant to make any definite promises about when. Once Scotty had escorted them out of the Mess, he resumed his seat, not making eye contact with Bones or Spock.

"Eat, please," McCoy said to Kirk, frowning at his barely touched lunch.

"Stop nagging," Jim requested, pushing his plate away.

Spock automatically collected all the dishes, going over to dispose of them.

"The truth. How are you?" the doctor asked Jim.

"I'm not answering that. And you need to stop asking," he said with authority.

"Not talking about it is much easier for him," Spock said when he had resumed his seat.

"Don't presume to answer for me," Kirk said scowling at him.

"Whoa there, Jim. Don't be takin' it out on him," McCoy said leaning forward to study his Captain. "Did you sleep last night?"

"Yes."

McCoy looked to Spock for confirmation but he wisely kept his views on the Captain's sleeping patterns to himself.

"What you are feelin' is perfectly natural. You know that, don't you, Jim?" McCoy asked.

"Natural or not, I don't want to talk about it. And I'm fairly sick of everyone asking me."

McCoy sighed and shook his head. "Fine. We'll just wait until you internally combust. Then we'll scrap up what's left of you."

"That's perfectly fine with me," Kirk said, abruptly standing up and knocking over his chair. He looked down at it as though it was the fault of the furniture and he had nothing to do with it. "I am going to the Bridge. If you have anything to talk about besides me, let me know," he said too loudly, turning and storming out of the Mess, all those present staring after him wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry," McCoy said to Spock.

"Your apology is appreciated but unnecessary, doctor," Spock assured him, righting the Captain's chair.

"Why is he so angry? I understand about…well, it's not easy having her on board but he knows he's safe." McCoy said.

"His emotions are multiple and very…complex," Spock finally said quietly, having no wish to violate the Captain's privacy. But it was far too obvious that he was troubled and refusing to discuss it would be counter-productive.

"What can we do to help him sort it all out?" McCoy asked in concern.

"I am not certain that we can assist him, doctor. I think that he will find a measure of resolution with all that he is feeling. As you have so often advised, time heals all."

"If we can wait for him. If he can wait it out. Are you okay, Spock?" McCoy asked. "It can't be easy for you."

"I am able to partition his emotions from my thoughts. While I am aware of them, they are not influencing me."

"Alright. If you need to talk to me, anytime, you know you just have to say so."

"I do know, doctor, and I appreciate it," Spock assured him. "I will go to the Bridge to make certain he has not drowned any biddies in the creek."

McCoy had to laugh at that, his own words coming home to roost. "Alright. If you need chick CPR, give me a shout."

"I will. And I will encourage the Captain to eat dinner."

"Thanks," McCoy agreed, standing with Spock to leave the Mess. McCoy resolved not to worry any more about his Captain, at least until there was something he was actually able to do to help.

Spock made his way up to the Bridge, stopped several times by crew members who wanted to wish him their best and to generally be a part of his happiness even if it wasn't obvious.

//Maybe you aren't still willing to marry me. Considering how I've been acting,// Jim said in some regret as Spock got closer to the Bridge.

//I would marry you under any circumstance, t'hy'la. I love you no less when you are being…//

//What?// Jim challenged. But Spock knew his mood was becoming lighter

//I will leave that description to you. You are much more imaginative than I.//

//Maybe. You'll be glad to know that I haven't yelled at a single person since I returned to the Bridge.//

//The fact that you have barely spoken to them has not gone unnoticed, surely,// Spock suggested.

//I guess not. Alright. When you get here, I'll talk to you then I'll talk to the rest of our crew,// Jim promised.

//Very well. When alpha shift is over, we will go to the gym and work out some of your anger,// Spock decided.

//I probably need to. Will you let me win?//

//No// Spock said, entering the Bridge, a silent sigh of relief from all those present. Now that he had arrived, surely the Captain would stop frowning at them in the unspoken hostility they could neither understand nor prevent. "Captain," Spock said, stopping by his chair.

"Commander," the Captain returned, his expression neutral. //They're all waiting for me to yell at you.//

//Undoubtedly. Should I kiss you instead?// "Ship's status, sir?"

//No you should not.// "All systems report normal. We will arrive at Spacestation Tyhco in …"

"…21.56 ship's hours, sir," Chekov supplied.

"Thank you, Chekov," the Captain said. //Are you staying?//

//I promised the doctor that I will prevent you from submerging immature fowl in flowing tributaries of the liquid form of H20,// he said, the Captain laughing on the outside as well as the inside.

"You need to go to your station, please," the Captain requested, smiling up at his First Officer, everyone else fully relaxing at the sound of his voice.

"Yes, sir," Spock agreed, making the rounds first and checking with all those already at their stations. He had a quiet word with each one, increasing their collective sense of calm.

//Thank you. That's helping,// Jim said, accepting yet more reports from his yeoman who had been avoiding him at all costs. "Thank you, yeoman."

"Would you like coffee or something else to drink, sir?" his yeoman asked, fairly certain he would not have his head bitten off for offering.

"I would like a cup of coffee," the Captain agreed.

"Yes sir. I won't be long," his yeoman said, leaving.

//If this coffee prevents you from sleeping tonight, I will retreat to my quarters,// Spock warned lightly.

//I'll just follow you. Since you can't keep me out,// the Captain laughed silently.

//True. You do have override.//

//I sure do,// he agreed. //Do I need to apologize to Bones?//

//He is not expecting it. He was not offended by your words or actions,// Spock assured him.

//I'm sorry I was such an ass.//

//It is Kyka's presence?// Spock asked gently.

//Mostly. Stupid, I know. But I can't seem to help it,// Jim admitted.

"Captain," Uhura said quietly.

"Yes, Lt," the Captain responded, turning to look over at her with a smile just for her.

//Do not flirt with her in my presence.//

//Oops. Sorry,// Jim returned with a soft laugh.

//Only because it is as natural as breathing to you,// Spock admitted.

"The administrator of Spacestation Tycho would like to discuss the arrangements with you, sir," Lt. Uhura explained.

"Thank you, Lt. Put the administrator on visual, please," he requested, turning back to look at their viewscreen.

"Yes, sir," she agreed, pressing the appropriate series of buttons, making the administrator of Spacestation Tycho appear on the screen, truly larger than life. Fortunately she was quite an attractive woman, not Human but not clearly any other race that the Captain recognized.

"Captain Kirk," she said in a melodious voice, her full mouth smiling at him, her eyes the same purple as the grapes he hadn't eaten at lunch. Her hair was also deep purple, shining to almost form a halo to encircle her round face. "I am Metor Metran, administrator of Spacestation Tycho. You are on schedule to arrive in 21 of your hours?"

"Yes we are. I trust this is still convenient to you," the Captain replied.

"Of course. All of our facilities will be available to you. Endeavor had planned to come but was rerouted. You will be the only starship gracing us during your stay," she said.

"Your technicians received the required repairs from Chief Scott and they can all be accomplished?" the Captain asked.

"Certainly, sir. None of your requirements will pose any difficulty to our station. I have been informed that you will need to evacuate all personnel for the more extensive repairs. Will your crew be staying with us or travelling elsewhere?"

"Our quartermaster is compiling that information, Administrator. I will see that he transmits it to you as soon as he has it completed. He said he should be able to send it by 0900 our time tomorrow. Will that be adequate notice?"

"Of course, Captain. The technicians anticipate that your evacuation will not be necessary for 10 of our days – 12 of your days, I believe," she said.

The Captain nodded. "You have not yet been able to adjust your time to match standard Federation time?"

"We are still striving to achieve that goal, Captain. It has been one of my primary objectives since I assumed responsibility for this Spacestation. However, many of our personnel are accustom to Didmund standard time and…well, the concerns of this station are not yours," she said in apology.

"I understand, Administrator," Kirk said.

"We have been told that there will also be an inquiry while you are here. The three Admirals have arrived. As well as Lt. Clark Barrister of JAG."

"Yes. Regrettable but true."

"The inquiry has been scheduled for one of our larger conference rooms. Admiral Hershfield told me it will begin the day after your arrival. Is there anything we may do to assist you, Captain?" she asked kindly. He didn't know how much she knew of the reasons behind the inquiry but could not help but think that she had heard and had dismissed any claims against him. Why she would so willingly take his side was unclear to him but he was grateful for it.

//Perhaps Clark has spoken to her,// Spock suggested.

//Seems like it, doesn't it?// Kirk returned. "I appreciate your offer, Administrator. I don't have any personal needs at the moment. But I will keep you posted?"

"Of course, Captain. I look forward to welcoming you and Enterprise to our Spacestation."

"And we look forward to being your guests," the Captain agreed with a nod.

"Very good, sir. We will see you tomorrow," Metor said with a smile before fading off the screen.

They all looked over at the turbolift when it opened to allow Scotty and the two visitors to enter the Bridge.

"I hope you don't mind, Captain," Kyka said as they stopped right before the lift. "I requested that Chief Scott bring us to see the Bridge."

"Of course, Kyka. Welcome," the Captain said, standing to approach her, appreciating the waves of warmth Spock was sending across their bond. "May I introduce you to the Bridge crew?"

"That would be delightful, drendla, thank you," she agreed, following him as he made all the introductions, some of the crew looking at her and Lyryk with distrust, some appearing to be ready to take them on if necessary.

Uhura stood at their approach, studying Kyka with an intensity that would have made Kirk slightly uncomfortable if he did not understand the reasons behind it. And he was very glad it was on his behalf rather than aimed at him. He had been the target of that particular _look_ enough times to know to avoid it if at all possible. "This is Lieutenant Uhura," the Captain said. "She is our communication's officer."

"Lieutenant," Kyka said, not breaking eye contact from Uhura. Much communication passed between the two women, all of the men having sense enough to stay out of it.

//If Uhura throws down the gauntlet to Kyka, who will win?// Spock asked, studying the two women as they silently appraised one another.

//My money's on Uhura,// Jim said, content to wait and let them come to their own conclusions about one another.

//Mine as well.//

When Uhura finally gave a very tiny nod and glanced at the Captain, who returned her nod, moving closer to Spock. "And you have already met Commander Spock," Jim finally said. He glanced casually at Lyryk who was not able to suppress his smile as he took his eyes off Uhura to focus on Spock instead.

"Yes," Kyka said in agreement, looking around the Bridge. "This is most...exhilarating, Captain."

"It is," Jim agreed. "Would you consider venturing into space if Leferson develops interstellar travel?"

"I would," Kyka agreed.

"As would I," Lyryk said, speaking for the first time since his arrival.

"It is the plan of our scientists to allow families to travel together," Kyka said. "Lyryk is a teacher on our planet."

"I would travel with Kyka and teach the children of those on board," Lyryk explained.

"Starfleet has considered allowing families to stay together," Kirk said. "They haven't been able to work out all the details that would be involved in having small children on board a starship. We unfortunately are required to engage in hostilities from time to time."

"We would strive to avoid such engagements," Lyryk said.

"That could result in making your starships an easy target for those who do not follow your nonviolent philosophy," Spock said.

"It is a dilemma," Kyka agreed. "I suspect it is one of the reasons we have yet to achieve interstellar travel."

"There are many considerations to be weighed before such travel is undertaken," Spock agreed. "One must balance a regard for all life-forms with the necessity of preserving one's own life."

"Yes, Commander. I suspect that Vulcan philosophy and Leferson philosophy on the sanctity of life have much in common," Kyka suggested.

"I would appreciate the opportunity to discuss such commonalities," Spock said in invitation.

"We would be delighted," Kyka said. "But for now, we have taken enough of your time, Captain, Commander."

"Not at all," Kirk assured her.

"If we could be shown quarters, please. For us, it is the middle of our planet's night," Kyka said.

"Of course," Scotty agreed, gesturing to the turbolift. "I'll be glad to escort you."

"Thank you, Chief," Kyka said. "We will see you later, Captain?"

"Of course," Kirk agreed. "Sleep well."

Kyka and Lyryk nodded and with a final thank you, left the Bridge, everyone relaxing a fraction when they were gone.

The Captain wandered over to Uhura's station, leaning with one hip casually against her console to study her, a familiar half smile on his face.

"Captain," she said gazing up at him steadily.

"I got the distinct impression that you wanted to take her down," Jim said softly.

"Did you?" Uhura responded, her expression barely changing.

"I did. My money was on you. Spock's too."

Uhura glanced past her Captain, appraising Spock before looking back up at Kirk, a soft smile playing around her lips. "I could take her," she finally said.

"I don't know. She's taller. And she has Lyryk as back-up," the Captain teased.

"I have experience on my side. And I have the entire Bridge crew," she reminded him.

"There is that," he had to agree with a laugh. "I trust no open hostilities will break out between you and our guests."

"I'm making no promises, Captain," she told him.

"Very well, Lieutenant. Carry on," he said, laughing again as he returned to the center chair.

//Did you ever sleep with her?// Spock had to ask, silent amusement coming with the words.

//You know the answer to that. Anyway, it'd be like sleeping with my sister.//

//Except you don't have a sister,// Spock pointed out.

//Not a biological one,// Kirk said with an internal smile.

//True. She loves you as a brother. And more,// Spock said with great warmth.

//Just as she loves you, t'hy'la,// Jim said.

//Yes. But not with the same...intensity. I do not believe she would go to battle on my behalf.//

//Of course she would,// Jim corrected. //Well, no matter. I'll take out anyone who tries to mess with you before Uhura would have the chance.//

//This I know, t'hy'la,// Spock assured him.

//Now that everyone is sure I'm not going to bite their heads off or have them court martial, I think I'm going to go see Bones. Apologize even if I don't need to,// Jim decided.

//Should I accompany you?//

//Sure.// "Mr. Spock, I believe I will go pay a visit to the good doctor. Would you like to come?"

"With your permission, Captain," Spock agreed, standing.

"Very good. Uhura, you take the big chair. Just don't hit anything. Or anybody," he laughed, the Bridge crew also laughing softly.

"Very well, sir," Uhura agreed, going down the steps to assume command. "I think I'll redecorate the Bridge while I have the chance."

"That's fine. No pink and no lace," the Captain ordered, entering the turbo lift with Spock.

"Aye sir," she acknowledged, turning to talk to his yeoman, about what he could not imagine. Nor did it particularly matter.

"He wants to date Yeoman Pringe and is asking Uhura's advice," Spock informed him when the doors were closed.

"How in the world do you know that?" Jim asked him, laughing up at him.

"Uhura told me. In passing."

"What does Yeoman Pringe think of all this?" Jim asked.

"I am not cognizant of her desires in this regard, Captain. I only know what the Lieutenant has confided to me," Spock said.

"I see."

"You have stopped listening, haven't you?" Spock asked, gazing at him warmly.

"No no. I was listening. Yeoman Pringe annoys me. And I can't say why," Jim confessed.

"Perhaps it is because she is all things you find disturbing in your crew," Spock suggested.

"Such as?" Jim laughed.

"She is overly loud. She is unkind to many of those with whom she works. She does not take pride in her professional appearance nor her responsibilities."

"Oh. Is that all?" Jim asked, leaving the turbolift when it stopped.

"The inventory could be continued but that would be excessive," Spock decided.

"Did Scotty tell you all this? Or is it based on observation?" Jim wanted to know as they went to sickbay.

"Both. Chief has tried to correct the most egregious aspects of her behavior but has not yet succeeded."

"Have you tried?"

"Not yet. He has not requested my intervention. He is aware that I am available to assist should he require it," Spock said.

"Alright. Keep me posted," Jim requested as they entered Bones' office, watching him smile in greeting.

"What brings you two down here?" Bones asked in welcome.

"No particular reason," Kirk assured him, sitting in one of the chairs as Spock sat in the other. "Just checking in."

"Things are as calm as they ever are with us," Bones assured him. "On the Bridge?"

"Same. I wanted to apologize for my behavior at lunch," Jim said.

"That's absolutely not necessary, Jim. I understand and I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be, Bones. Just because I'm feeling… conflicted about having them on board doesn't give me the right to take it out on you."

"I didn't think you were. You feel how you feel. And eventually you won't," Bones assured him.

"Did they teach you that in Medical School?" Jim laughed.

"You know it. That, and when to offer your commanding officer a bowl of pudding instead of a shot of brandy," McCoy said.

"A bowl of pudding does sound good," Jim agreed, standing. "You want to come with us?"

"Sure. Since things are not in a state of complete chaos right now," McCoy decided, standing to follow them out. He told the others where he'd be, walking with Jim and Spock to Officers' Mess. When they arrived, Jim requested his pudding and a glass of water, Spock asking for some fruit, Bones declining anything at all.

"Isn't it interesting to come and see who else is here?" Bones observed looking at the scattered officers eating, drinking coffee or tea, talking quietly.

"You think they'd migrate to the Rec. Room, don't you?" Kirk asked, also looking at those sitting at the few occupied tables.

"It tends to be much noisier," Spock suggested.

"True. Well, unless they're on duty, they can pretty much sit around wherever they want," Kirk said with a shrug.

"Aren't you on duty?" Bones laughed.

"Hmm… I guess I am," the Captain agreed. "Are either of you planning to report me?"

"Report you to whom, sir? We are both equally guilty," Spock pointed out.

"Lucky for me, huh?" Jim laughed. They chatted about things of little importance, enjoying their own company and speaking casually with those who approached. Several of the crew congratulated the Captain and the Commander on their upcoming nuptials, expressing their happiness.

Kirk and Spock returned to the Bridge to finish out their shift, going to the gym at the conclusion. They practiced some hand-to-hand combat techniques, the exercise helping to dispel some of Kirk's restlessness and most of his lingering anger. The proximity and physical contact with Spock made him want to practice combat of a completely different nature. He sent his mental images to Spock, getting affirmation of mutual desire in return.

They showered and dressed in the gym before going as quickly as possible to their quarters, undressing with haste and indifference to where their clothes landed. They ended up on the bed in Kirk's quarters, a tangle of limbs and mouths. The heat could have scorched them. They would not have cared.

"Oh my," Jim breathed when they were both complete, gazing down at Spock. He was laying stretched out on top of him, braced on his elbows by Spock's head. "We should have angry sex more often."

"I do not know if I have the physical reserves to engage in this sort of activity on a regular basis," Spock said breathlessly.

"You really know how to seduce me," Jim laughed, kissing him soundly.

"I already have you in my bed. Why would I bother with seduction?"

"It's my bed, Commander. And you don't ever have to seduce me. You only have to look at me," Jim assured him.

"It is not our bed, Captain?" Spock teased.

"I'm thinking it doesn't much matter," Jim decided. "Now that we've done it like rabbits, do you think we can stand to talk to Uhura about the wedding? I said we would let her know around 20:00."

"Because I have ears reminiscent of those of an Earth Lagomorph does not make me one," Spock said in mock indignation.

"Doing it like rabbits has absolutely nothing to do with ears. Except that I find yours an incredible turn-on. But then every part of you is," Kirk said, licking the body part under discussion at the moment.

"I do not believe our activities yet qualify for rabbit ranking," Spock decided, turning them both over so that he was laying on top of his Human. "Perhaps if we were to try once more."

"I thought you were worn out," Jim laughed.

"It is all relative," Spock said, kissing him thoroughly. "While being encased in your body is extremely satisfying, I wish for you to enter me as well."

"Why?" Jim laughed again. "And I'm not entirely sure I can do as you ask."

"That has not been my experience," Spock said as he reached between their hot and sweaty bodies to make delicious contact with Jim's firming erection.

"Oh," Jim gasped. "You may be right."

"I generally am," Spock reminded him before kissing him once more. "Do you have any further protests to offer? Or are you ready to earn your own ears?"

"Earn my own ears?" Jim laughed. "Even if we do it like rabbits, my ears will stay round."

"Metaphorically speaking, Captain," Spock explained with exaggerated patience.

"Ah, I see, Commander. Very well. I am ready to be deserving of rabbit ears, metaphoric or otherwise."

Spock successfully silenced his Captain with a kiss, arousing him completely and joyfully. Jim discovered a reserve of energy and they used it to find completion in each other, minds and bodies joining to become one.

"You are now an Earth Lagomorph as well," Spock confirmed when they lay entwined, sated and breathless.

"Oh good. It's pretty close to Earth Easter, isn't it? Maybe we can find me a pair of ears at Starbase," Jim laughed.

"Why would the Starbase have representations of rabbit ears?" Spock asked, some Human customs still mysteriously confusing to him.

"At Easter, children wear rabbit ears. Because bunnies represent Easter. You've never heard of the Easter Bunny?"

"The Easter Bunny?" Spock repeated.

"Yes. It brings candy to good little girls and boys. In baskets - jelly beans and chocolate Easter eggs."

"There seems to be a plethora of Earth holidays which are celebrated by mythical creatures arriving unannounced to deliver sugary items of no nutritional value to well behaved youth," Spock said with a faint air of disapproval.

"Well," Jim laughed. "I wouldn't say there are a lot of them. Santa comes at Christmas. And the Easter Bunny brings candy."

"No mythical creature arrives during Earth's Halloween?"

"No. Children go door to door and collect candy," Jim explained.

"They solicit candy from strangers?"

"Not strangers. Friends and neighbors. Why are you even asking me?" Jim asked, laughing again.

"Human holiday traditions are multiple and confusing," Spock said.

"You can't still be confused after all this time, t'hy'la," Jim suggested gently.

"I have generally paid no attention to the Human festivities undertaken by the crew. I find now that I wish to have a better understanding so that I may join you in those same celebrations," Spock explained. The words were accompanied by an incredible sense of warmth and caring over their bond, a sensation that filled Jim with equal parts gratitude and humility.

Jim could not respond to his words, not with appropriate words of his own. Instead he projected his appreciation to Spock, receiving what he could only define as a mental hug in return. He also showed his thanks with a kiss, warm and loving and intimate in its connection between them.

"Are there Vulcan holidays you celebrate, t'hy'la? Besides the _Itar-bosh Sov-mashau?"_

"There are no holidays on Vulcan," Spock said with a mental shrug.

"Then you can have all of ours," Jim assured him with a smile. "Do you have the energy and patience to talk to Uhura about our forth-coming celebration?"

"Certainly. I believe a shower is in order prior to meeting with her."

"Clearly," Jim laughed. "You go ahead and start the water. I'll let her know we'll meet her in half an hour."

"Very well. Where are we having the discussion?" Spock asked as he waited for Jim to sit up so that he could as well.

"The Observation Lounge. Seemed the appropriate place since that's where our wedding will be," Jim said, slowly leaving the bed to make sure his knees were able to hold him upright.

"Are your knees causing you pain, t'hy'la?" Spock asked in concern.

"No no. All of our activity has worn me out. In a good way. You really do make me weak in the knees," Jim told him, reaching up to kiss him lightly.

"Very well. I will start the shower and await your arrival with much anticipation."

"Good," Jim said with a smile, watching the very attractive backside of his love disappear into the bathroom. He contacted Uhura who readily agreed to meet them in the Observation Lounge at the appointed time. "Hi," he said as he entered the shower with Spock.

"She will meet us?" Spock asked, his eyes still closed under the water.

"You didn't hear our conversation?" Jim asked, raising a thick lather on his hands before spreading it over Spock's relaxed body.

"I do not listen to every conversation in which you engage. Just as you do not eavesdrop on all of mine."

"True. Why are you angry that I asked?" Jim asked, curious about the emotion emanating from Spock but not concerned about it.

"I apologize, t'hy'la," Spock said, lightly kissing his Human's lips.

"I'm not worried. Just wondering," Jim assured him, studying him as though he could find the answer on Spock's face.

"I find that I must work to remain separate from you," Spock explained. "I am drawn to you, to your thoughts, to your essence. It is a… battle to remain remote from you."

"Ahh…" Jim said in understanding. "You want to eavesdrop and it's an effort for you not to."

"Yes," Spock agreed.

"You know I don't mind. If it's a conversation you can't be a part of, I won't let you in."

"Listening in on your conversations is a violation, t'hy'la. I must be respectful of your individuality and not allow my inclination to be with you to weaken my discipline."

"Are you worried that I won't respect your privacy?" Jim asked casually, helping Spock rinse the soap from his glowing skin.

"I know when you are with me, t'hy'la. You are not yet aware of my presence on a consistent basis. In time you will be completely aware when I am with you. Then your question will not be necessary," Spock explained.

"Okay. I usually know when you're on my side of the bond. When it doesn't matter, I don't try to figure it out."

"It will become natural for you to know without considering it."

Jim didn't bother with a verbal response, instead concentrating on how much he was enjoying having Spock's hands on his body, washing him.

//It is enjoyable for me as well// Spock assured him, looking up at him from where he knelt to wash Jim's feet.

"Mmm…" Jim sighed, smiling down at him.

Spock slowly stood, kissing him with love and caring.

//Nice,// Jim said in appreciation.

//Are you ready to leave, t'hy'la?//

"I guess we should. Don't want to be late meeting Uhura," Jim decided, reaching out for their towels as Spock turned off the water.

"We have 13 minutes remaining before we must arrive in the Observation Lounge," Spock assured him.

"Okay. Would it completely undermine my command authority if I wore my jeans?" Kirk laughed.

"You are off duty. You are attending to personal business. What you wear under those circumstances should in no way effect your ability to command your starship," Spock responded.

"And you want me to wear jeans," Jim laughed.

"To deny it would be illogical," Spock confirmed, making Jim laugh even harder.

"Alright. Jeans it is. Are you wearing your uniform?"

"I had not planned to do so," Spock said, kissing him lightly before crossing over into his own quarters to dress.

Jim went into Spock's quarters when he had on his jeans and a black long-sleeved tee shirt. Spock was wearing soft black draw-string pants and a black velvet shirt, looking regal and delicious.

"Delicious?" Spock asked, a silent laugh accompanying the word.

"Good enough to eat," Jim confirmed, smiling at him.

"Thank you. Are we ready?"

"Uh huh," Jim said, turning for the door. They strolled down the corridor together, not encountering anyone until they reached the turbolift.

"Captain. Commander," Ensign Singh said, slightly breathless at the appearance of her commanding officers.

"Ensign," the Captain returned, entering the lift with her and Spock. "Observation Lounge." He turned to the Ensign who was staring at the door, barely breathing. "Where are you going, Ensign?" he finally asked.

"What? Oh…uhm, General Mess, sir," she finally said, the color rising on her cheeks.

"Very well," the Captain said, silent amusement crossing the bond from Spock. He waited silently for the lift to take them to the correct level, leaving as quickly as he could without it being obvious. He could feel the ensign's eyes on him the entire time. "Don't say it," he requested of Spock as they entered the Lounge.

"Yes, sir," Spock agreed falling behind in order to appreciate the view.

//Keep it up and I'm telling Uhura we're calling it off,// Jim warned.

//You have no such intentions, t'hy'la. And you are incredibly attractive in your jeans. She is correct.//

//You weren't touching her. How do you know what she was thinking?// Jim asked.

"Other forms of non-verbal communication, Captain," Spock claimed as they sat in chairs below the first row of the risers that formed the auditorium of the Lounge.

Jim snorted at him, turning to look at the empty seats above and behind them. "Aren't there usually a lot of our crew in here?"

"Generally," Spock said, turning around also. "Perhaps they are preparing for our arrival at Starbase."

"Maybe so," Jim said, turning to smile at Uhura as she entered, Lt. Matherson by her side. "Hello," he said to them both.

"Captain, Commander," she responded, the Lieutenant also greeting them. "We aren't late, are we?"

"Not at all. We only got here a few minutes ago," the Captain assured them.

Uhura nodded, accepting the chair the Captain offered her, Matherson sitting beside her. "I received the menus from two of the caterers on the Starbase," she said, referring to the padd she was holding. "I sent them to your computers. They both have plenty of choices. I've asked a couple of my friends if they have ever used them and I'm waiting to see if they have any recommendations."

"I don't suppose it much matters," the Captain said. "As long as they can handle food for 460 people and serve it on board the ship."

"They both assured me that they could, sir," Uhura confirmed. "They are also both able to make cakes. Do you have a preference to flavor?"

"I don't care," Jim decided. "Whatever is traditional."

"Alright," Uhura agreed. "I found a miniature replica of Enterprise. I thought that would make an appropriate cake topper."

"It will," Jim agreed.

"Is it possible for the cake to be large enough for all to enjoy?" Spock asked.

"It will be, sir," Uhura said. "It will be tall. Lots of layers. A traditional cake. I've told them not to put flowers on it. Is there some decoration you would like?"

"If they don't use flowers, what will they use?" Jim asked.

"I don't know, sir. I'll talk with them tomorrow," she said, glancing again at her padd. "You're wearing your dress uniforms."

"Yes. We would like you to stand with us," Jim said with a smile. "Scotty's wearing his kilt. Bones will wear his dress uniform. You should wear whatever you want."

"Thank you, sirs. I'm honored," she said, her happiness coming through her tone. Her bright eyes and glowing smile also reinforced her pleasure at being included in the actual ceremony.

"We are honored that you will agree," Spock told her as warmly as he ever said anything.

"Thank you, sir," she said, taking moment to collect her thoughts.

"Have you chosen the ceremony, sirs?" Matherson asked.

"Oh," Jim said, glancing at Spock. "Do you have a preference?"

"I have always found great beauty in the traditional ceremony used at the Michaels' wedding," Spock said.

"Yes," Jim said with a nod. "It is the most beautiful. To me at least."

"I have never found a better one," Matherson agreed.

"The Michaels still need to be legally married," Jim said. "What do you think about me performing their ceremony right before ours?" he asked them all, his question directed at no one in particular.

"I could perform their ceremony, sir," Matherson suggested.

"Yes," Jim said, considering it. "I did promise them that I would do it."

"Of course, sir," Matherson said quickly, regretting trying to interfere with the Captain's prerogative.

"I meant no criticism, Lieutenant," Kirk assured him. "I simply don't want them to think I've forgotten. Or that I don't want to do it any longer."

"They don't think that, sir," Uhura said. "They are content to wait until you have time."

"That's reassuring, at least," Kirk said. "Would you mind if I married them right before ours?" he asked Spock.

"It seems most appropriate," Spock said. "The following celebration will be doubly joyful."

"That's not inappropriate, is it?" he asked Uhura, certain she knew more about the tradition and etiquette of these sorts of things than anyone else aboard his ship.

"Not in the least, sir. We can let anyone who wants to be at their wedding know that it will occur half an hour prior to yours. That will give us time to get you out and the rest of the guests in."

"Perhaps we should make it 45 minutes," Spock suggested. "The ceremony itself could take 15 minutes. I would not want to risk running out of time."

"Alright," Uhura agreed. "45 minutes. The reception will be immediately after your ceremony, in General Mess, right?"

"Yes. You'll trust the caterers to set up everything since you'll be with us?" Jim asked.

"Yes sir. It's one of their responsibilities," she agreed.

Jim nodded at that. "We're thinking of changing into civilian attire for the reception."

"Spock wants you to wear jeans?" Uhura laughed, making Spock's accusatory eyebrow disappear beneath his bangs.

"Something like that," Jim laughed. "And Spock is going to wear his clan robe. The crew can also wear whatever they want."

"That will be delightful, sir. I think the crew will enjoy the informality of the occasion," Matherson said in approval.

"I think so too," Jim agreed. "You have the traditional wedding March recorded for our use?"

"Yes, sir. You want a variety of music at the reception?"

"Of course. So anyone who wants to can dance," Jim agreed.

"Are there any Vulcan elements you want to have included, Commander?" Uhura asked Spock kindly.

"That is not necessary, Lieutenant. There are no Vulcan weddings."

"If you're sure, sir," Uhura said. "There are several florists on the spacedock. Do you want to choose some appropriate flowers or is that something you want me to do?"

"We'll leave it in your capable hands, Lieutenant. Whichever ones you like best will be just fine. Please do include some roses," Jim requested, receiving Spock's silent affirmation.

She nodded at that, the answer she had expected to receive. "Alright. There are some other minor details to be taken care of. And if it's okay with you, I'll see to those as well?"

"If that is not overly burdensome to you, Lieutenant, we would both be extremely grateful," Spock said for him and the Captain.

"It will be my pleasure, sir. And if there's anything you think of that you want a certain way, you'll let me know?"

"Of course we will," Jim agreed with a warm smile.

"Will you be sharing your own vows, sirs?" Matherson asked.

"I would like to. Spock?"

"Yes, I will as well," Spock agreed.

Matherson nodded at that. "And will you exchange rings?"

"Yes. We'll buy them at Spacedock," Jim agreed.

"They'll have them in time?" Uhura asked.

"I would imagine that they can be resized in a few days," Matherson commented.

"I hope so," Uhura said in some concern.

"If not, we'll improvise," Jim assured her. "Spock and I haven't eaten dinner yet. Would you care to join us? Then we can talk about any more details that you need for us finalize."

"I would like that, sir. Thank you," Uhura agreed, standing when her two commanding officers did.

"I will join you, sirs. I've already eaten," Matherson said, putting the chairs back in their tidy rows.

"Have you given out all the lottery tickets?" Jim asked as they left the Lounge.

"Yes sir. Every crewmember has one. Except the Command Crew, of course. Chekov asked me for one," Matherson laughed.

"Why would he request one?" Spock asked.

"Because he's not an officer," Jim said. "And he's still very young. You didn't give one, did you?"

"No sir. Sulu happened by when we were discussing it. I believe Sulu finally convinced Pavel that his seat would be reserved."

"That is most confusing," Spock said.

"Not to Pavel. And not to Sulu, sir" Uhura said with a light, affectionate laugh.

"I take your word, Lieutenant," Spock said, deciding he no longer needed to try and understand the workings of the Ensign's mind. He had often found his thoughts confusing and somewhat chaotic.

//He's still young, t'hy'la,// Jim said with a mental smile. //He'll outgrow it.//

//I certainly hope so// Spock returned. "When will the numbers be drawn so that the crew will know who has a seat?"

"We can do it anytime, sir," Matherson said as they entered the Mess. Matherson went to the Captain's table as the others went to the dispenser.

"Do you want us to draw the numbers tomorrow, sirs?" Uhura asked as she requested a fruit salad.

"That would be fine," Jim agreed. "Before we arrive at Tycho. I hope the ones who can't attend won't be too disappointed."

"They understand, sir," Uhura assured him. She went over to the table as Kirk and Spock requested their dinners, sitting at the table when they had their food.

"Is there some way you can incorporate our quilt into the ceremony?" Jim asked Uhura as they began to eat.

"That will be a nice touch, sir. Let me think on it?" she requested with a smile.

"Of course. Let me know," Jim requested. "In the meantime, I'll have it cleaned. I'm pretty sure there's still some sand in it from Tortoga."

Uhura smiled at the confession, Spock busy studying his dinner so he didn't have to meet Jim's eyes. He knew with some certainty that sand was not the only thing that needed to be cleaned out of the quilt. Not that he had any regrets about his part in soiling it.

Sensing the Commander's discomfort about that particular topic, Uhura wisely decided that the conversation needed to be steered into a safer direction. "We'll draw the numbers tomorrow at 08:30. Then I can post the announcement ship-wide."

"Thank you, Uhura. You can also let the crew know the time of the wedding," Jim said. He had to look up at Spock with a question on his face. There was a brief lapse as Spock worked to school his features into complete Vulcan propriety. Jim wanted to laugh but knew he could not. "What time should it start?"

Uhura and Matherson had to laugh at the question, a fairly important one that had yet to be answered.

"After the conclusion of Alpha shift?" Spock suggested, hoping by speaking the silent speculation concerning his reaction to the quilt being cleaned would be quelled.

"Okay," Jim agreed. "If the Michaels' wedding is at 17:00, ours can start at 17:45. Then the reception can start at around 18:30. Does that sound right?" he asked Uhura.

"Yes, sir. I'll post the times," she said with a nod.

"Thank you. We need to reserve some extra seats," Jim said. "Kyka and Lyryk are coming to our wedding. And if Clark is still at the Starbase, he may want to come."

"Yes, sir," Matherson agreed. "We will reserve 30 seats total. That should be enough."

"Perhaps 35 seats would ensure there are enough," Spock suggested.

"Yes sir," Matherson responded. "35."

"And if the Michaels want to attend our wedding, they won't need a number," Jim said.

"Of course, sir. They did stop by for tickets but I'll let them know," Matherson said.

"Thank you."

"Will 35 reserved seats still be enough?" Uhura asked in consideration, the stylus to her padd tapping lightly against her bottom lip.

"I believe so, Lieutenant. Our families can't come so 35 should be plenty. You can be sure that Admiral Hershfield won't have any interest in attending," Jim said.

"The other Admirals may want to be present," Spock suggested.

"I still think 35 will be enough. If not, we can always squeeze in a couple more chairs," Jim said.

"I have had a couple of inquiries from the press, sir. I told them as far as I knew it was strictly a private affair," Uhura said, reluctant to even admit that the contacts had been made. Really, some news outlets were too nosey for their own good. And she would do everything she could to protect her commanding officers from their salacious and intrusive questions.

"Oh. I hadn't thought about that," Jim admitted. "I guess I didn't think anyone would really pay much attention. Except for the crew and our families."

"Our marriage petition becomes public record, sir," Spock said in some regret.

"Yes, it does," he said in resignation. "Well, what do you want to do, Spock?"

"I do not wish for them to interfere. I also acknowledge that there is some general curiosity concerning our lives, both personal and professional."

"Perhaps you can invite the Starfleet News Service, sirs. Then they can disseminate the information as they consider appropriate," Matherson suggested.

"That makes sense," Kirk agreed. "Alright. Uhura, you'll tell them tomorrow? And ask them to send only two reporters. That should be plenty. We can provide them pictures."

"Of course, sir." She briefly consulted her padd before looking back at the wedding party. "How do you want to enter for the actual ceremony, sirs? Like the Michaels did? Or together perhaps?"

"Spock?" Jim asked, another detail neither of them had previously considered. They were indeed fortunate that Uhura had experience in planning nuptials so she could ask all the pertinent questions.

"I prefer to enter simultaneously, if that would be appropriate."

"That would be my preference as well," Kirk agreed with a smile just for Spock.

"That would be just fine, sirs," Uhura acknowledged. "Do you want Scotty and the doctor to come in together as well?"

"Yes," Jim agreed. "You'll come first?"

"Yes sir, I'll be honored," she assured him. "You'll already be in place, Jason?"

"I will," Matherson said. "Will you have music for the time in between the two ceremonies?"

"I'll work something out," Uhura agreed. "Do you have any preferences, sirs?"

"We leave that to you," Jim said. "If you don't mind."

"Of course not," she said with an affectionate smile. "Do you want to have a rehearsal? It sometimes helps with the wedding parties' butterflies."

"Are we incorporating butterflies into our ceremony?" Spock asked. Only Jim knew he was kidding, silent laughter crossing the bond to warm him inside. Uhura looked momentarily confused until Jim laughed.

"He's teasing you, Lieutenant. He knows perfectly well what you mean," Jim said, Spock nodding to acknowledge his words.

"Just for that, I will find some butterflies to let loose in the Observation Lounge," she scolded mildly. Her smile ruined any threat her words may have conveyed.

"I don't feel any particular need for a rehearsal. Do you?" Jim asked Spock.

"I do not. I am certain that under your watchful eye, Lieutenant, the entire event will occur flawlessly," Spock said, Uhura smiling even more at his compliment.

"Thank you, Commander. I'm flattered by your trust in me," she said warmly.

He nodded at her words, looking at Jim. His face had its usual serene expression in place but Jim was receiving waves of impatience, wishing to have all this wedding talk concluded. Not that Spock didn't want to marry Jim publicly and formally. He just had no more desire to discuss details for a ceremony being conducted primarily for the benefit of his bondmate and their Human crew. It was all rather too much to the reserved Vulcan and he wanted it to be done with.

"Is there more information you require from us, Lieutenant?" the Captain asked, utilizing only a small portion of his "the Captain has other things to see about" tone. It was enough.

"No sirs," Uhura said quickly. "If there are other decisions to be made, I'll compile the list and transmit it to you both."

"We very much appreciate your assistance, Uhura," the Captain said much more warmly, hoping to make up for the sternness of his previous statement. In retrospect, it probably did sound ungracious.

"I'm happy to do it, sirs," she said with a smile, all forgiven. At least Jim hoped she had. Maybe he'd explain later.

//You would not betray my confidence in such a manner,// Spock warned.

//I think I hurt her feelings,// Jim returned in some regret.

//I perceive no such slight in her demeanor.//

//Really, would you know? Not that you are as indifferent as everyone thinks you are. By any means.//

//That was unnecessary, t'hy'la. Certainly I would know if you had inadvertently damaged your relationship.//

//With her or you?// Jim asked with an internal laugh.

"Do you, sir?" Uhura asked, a look of puzzlement on her face.

"I'm sorry, dear. What did you say?" Jim asked, focusing all of his attention back on the Lieutenant who had an expectant look.

"Do you want a guest book? It's traditional although I suppose you'll know exactly who was there."

"I think that would be a lovely gesture, Uhura. Is there somewhere on Spacedock we can acquire one?"

"I'll take care of it, sirs. I have to go to Spacedock to talk with the caterers and the florist," she said.

"Thank you," Kirk said standing, the other three following his example. "If you don't mind, it's been a long day already. I really appreciate all that you are doing for us."

"It's my pleasure, sirs," she returned, smiling up at both of the men. "I'll send you any other questions that come up."

"Thank you. Uhura. Jason," the Captain said. With a nod for Spock, they left Officers' Mess, Uhura and Jason returning to their seats.

"Do you think he was mad at all the questions I was asking?" she asked Jason with a tiny frown.

"No, Uhura. Spock was tired of it. He was getting restless," Jason said.

"So the Captain decided to bring it to an end," Uhura said in realization.

"That's my guess. You know how reserved the Commander can be. He barely talks about himself. And here he was having to make decisions about a very public ceremony."

"Do you think he doesn't want to marry the Captain in public, Jason? The Captain's not forcing it on him, is he?"

"Of course not, Uhura. Spock wants to publicly declare his love to the Captain. The idea of being the center of so much attention is the only thing that's bothering him. It isn't the Vulcan way."

"True. At least we can be sure that Spock won't try to kill the Captain at this wedding," Uhura laughed.

"What do you say we follow their example and go to bed?" Jason suggested with a smile.

"I'm not sleeping with you, Jason. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Once more, love. And eventually the answer will be yes," he said, picking up her hand to kiss it.

"You are…"

"I'm what?" he asked innocently.

"Never mind," she said with a laugh. "Go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Very well," he agreed sadly. "I don't know why you must be so cruel."

"It's for your own good," she said, shaking his head.

"A harsh harsh lesson," he said before he collected the used dishes and left the Mess, pausing to speak to some of his friends.

Uhura gathered up her padd and also left, telling herself Jason was correct and the Captain was not angry at her. Well, even if he were, there was nothing she could do to change it. She was sure Jason was right - it was Spock's impatience that had caused him to speak to her in that way.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jim," Spock whispered the next morning.

"Mmm…" his Human moaned, slowly opening his eyes. "What?"

"It's 06:45, love."

"It can't be," Jim complained, turning away and closing his eyes. "I only just went to sleep."

"You slept for 6.23 hours. And now it is time to get up. Unless you want to be late for Alpha shift."

"You go. Tell them I'm sick. I have a fever."

"That would be untrue, t'hy'la. Your ill temper does not make you unfit for duty."

"It makes me unfit for Human or Vulcan companionship. And it can't possibly be 6:45 yet. Are you sure you're right?" Jim asked with a frown.

"Even if I were uncertain, your clock confirms the ship's time. We must shower if we are to have breakfast and arrive on the Bridge for Alpha shift," Spock said softly into his exposed ear. He kissed the cheek still warm from the pillow. "Don't fall back asleep."

"Go away." Spock ignored him, kissing him again and attempting to take away the covers. "That's an order, Commander."

"I am unable to comply with your order at this time, Captain," Spock said regretfully, kissing him once more.

"I'm too sick to report to duty," the Captain tried.

"Then you are too sick to drink the coffee that is even now waiting for you," Spock warned softly.

"You made me coffee?"

"I did. I regret that you are too ill to drink it and I must dispose of it."

"Maybe I'm not that sick," the Captain decided, rolling onto his back to smile up at Spock. "I am sorry I'm so cranky."

"I do not take it personally, t'hy'la."

"Good thing. Ship's status?"

"All systems report normal, sir."

"Good," Jim sighed, slowly sitting up. "Did I have nightmares all night?"

"Your sleep was interrupted several times. That is why you are having trouble waking up," Spock confirmed.

"Did I keep you awake too?"

"Off and on. We were apparently being held hostage. You tried to find some way for us to escape but were not able to do so," Spock told him.

"Oh yeah. On a planet inhabited by really big cats."

"Yes. They were quite colorful," Spock commented.

"I'm sorry I kept you awake. At least it isn't making you cranky," Jim said with a warm smile.

"You well know that I require less sleep than you," Spock reminded him with a loving kiss.

"Yes," Jim sighed. "Will we be at Spacedock in time for lunch?"

"No. We will not arrive until 14:33."

"Okay," Jim acknowledged, waiting as Spock left the bed so that he could as well. "The inquiry won't start until tomorrow, right?"

"Correct. I believe that the Admiral will convene it at 0800 tomorrow. We will check when we arrive to make certain." Spock handed Jim the steaming cup of coffee, the Captain accepting it with a warm smile.

"Mmm… thanks," the Captain said, following him into the bathroom and waiting as Spock started the shower. "Are Bones and Scotty meeting us for breakfast?"

"I have no idea. Do you wish to contact them to ask?"

"After we shower I will," Jim decided, putting down his coffee to relieve his bladder before joining Spock under the warm water. Once they were scrubbed and rinsed, they dried and dressed, the Captain contacting the other two for confirmation that they would indeed meet them breakfast. "Do you know if Kyka and Lyryk are up?" he asked Scotty.

"No sir. I assigned Yeoman Pringe to see to their needs. I will contact her and check."

"If they are up and ready to eat, tell the Yeoman to bring them to Officers' Mess," Jim instructed.

"Aye, sir. I'll do it," Scotty agreed before signing off.

"He assigned Yeoman Pringe?" Jim asked in mild dismay.

"I believe he wanted her out of Engineering and the visitors presented the perfect opportunity to be rid of her," Spock speculated.

"Why didn't he ask me to reassign her?" Jim asked as they left their quarters.

"He is planning to, sir. He has not had time to submit the official request."

"I see. Well, what will I do with her when he does submit it? Providing she doesn't cause a diplomatic incident with Kyka and Lyryk."

"Perhaps Lt. Matherson would be willing to take her on, sir. He has extraordinary patience."

"It isn't really fair to give him all the hard cases. I know he won't complain but that doesn't make it right for me to assign all the less-than-stellar personnel to him."

"Maintenance perhaps?" Spock suggested.

"She might make more messes than she'll ever be called on to clean up." Jim sighed, shaking his head as they entered the turbolift. "I don't suppose I can just leave her on Spacestation Tycho, can I?"

"Starfleet frowns on Captains who abandon members of their crew," Spock said as seriously as he could.

"Hmm…" the Captain grumbled. "That's really too bad."

"Perhaps xenolinguistics. She speaks Standard, Farsi, Klingon, Vulcan, and Romulan."

"I didn't know that. How do you know?" Jim asked, looking up at him.

"I was speaking to my father over subspace one day and she happened by. She was unfamiliar with one of the terms I used and asked that I explain. This lead us to a discussion of her abilities," Spock explained.

"She was eavesdropping on your conversation?" Jim asked in concern.

"Not at all, sir. I was in the research library using a common terminal. She was researching poetry translations."

"As long as she wasn't violating your privacy. Do you think Uhura will take her on?" the Captain asked as they entered Officers' Mess, everyone standing at their arrival. "As you were."

"We can ask her, sir," Spock suggested.

"I'll talk to her when we get to the Bridge," Jim agreed.

//Will you be flirting with her, t'hy'la?//

//Quite possibly,// Jim returned with a silent laugh. He smiled at Lyryk and Kyka when he saw them at his table, Dr. McCoy and Mr. Scott chatting with them. "Good morning."

"Captain, Commander," Kyka said, standing as Lyryk did. "Good morning."

"Were you able to sleep?" the Captain asked politely.

"Very well, thank you," Kyka agreed. "We are not quite adjusted to the time of your ship but trust that will come."

"It generally takes 2 or 3 days to adjust," Kirk agreed. "And you found something to eat?"

"Yes sir. The food is… interesting," Kyka finally said.

"Replicated food takes some getting used to," he admitted. "While we are at Tycho, you can get real food. That will help."

"It will be interesting to visit the Spacedock, sir," Lyryk said.

"It offers an amazing array of… almost everything," the Captain agreed with a smile. "If you'll excuse us, we need to get something to eat ourselves."

"Of course," Lyryk agreed, watching them walk away.

Dr. McCoy got up as casually as possible and followed them to the dispenser.

"If you ask me, so help me, Bones, I'll send you out an airlock," Jim warned.

"No you won't. And I don't need to ask. I can see it. How many hours did he sleep, Spock?"

"An adequate amount, doctor," Spock said.

"Not enough," Bones corrected. "I'll give you something tonight to help. You can't function on no sleep forever."

"I'm sleeping. Stop clucking."

"I'm not cluckin'. I'm trying to care for my friend. And my patient. If you refuse, I'll confine you to sickbay until you sleep for 8 uninterrupted hours. And I'll sedate you to make sure you do."

"Leave me alone," Jim requested, looking up at Spock in a plea for help.

"I am on his side in this, t'hy'la," Spock said quietly.

"You two are going to be the death of me yet."

"That's precisely what we're tryin' to avoid, Jim. Do as I say and you'll be just fine."

Jim sighed, shaking his head. "Alright. I'll accept it - whatever it is. And you can check with Spock to make sure I slept all night."

"That's all I'm askin'. And try not to drink any more coffee," Bones requested.

"What? Now that's asking way too much," Jim protested.

"Then switch to decaf. At least temporarily. You know you're addicted to the caffeine."

"I most certainly am not," Jim denied in indignation.

Bones gave him his most skeptical look and walked back to the table, letting Spock deal with the repercussions.

"When did he decide his full time job is to torture me?" Jim asked.

"When he realized that you would not take care of yourself. When he realized that you care more for others than yourself," Spock said gently.

"That's you, not me."

"On the contrary, love, you will sacrifice your own well-being to preserve that of your crew."

"Maybe," Jim said with a shrug.

"Definitely. What do you want to eat?"

"I have no idea. What are you having?"

"Fruit and muffins. Would you like bacon and eggs perhaps?" Spock suggested.

"Okay. And white bread toast. More reasons for McCoy to grouse at me," Jim said in resignation.

"And decaffeinated coffee," Spock said, adding it to the Captain's breakfast.

"It's not the same," Jim complained.

"You will not notice the difference, little one. It's either switch or not drink it," Spock said affectionately.

"Little one?" Jim asked, laughing up at him.

"An appropriate endearment for someone in the mental state such as yours."

"I see. Don't you think you should make it Little Captain?"

"It hardly matters. As you are the only one who will hear my use of the term," Spock said, handing the Captain his plate.

"Thank you, love," Jim said with a warm smile up at him. "Do you want to go to Spacedock after Alpha shift and shop for rings?"

"Certainly. We can visit one of the restaurants for dinner while we are there."

"Good," Jim agreed, returning to their table. They sat down with their food, chatting with those at the table, Bones mercifully silent about the food choices Jim had made. He did watch carefully as Jim drank from his cup. "It's decaf," the Captain assured him, Spock nodding in confirmation.

When they had finished, the Captain made sure that Yeoman Pringe would return to escort their visitors for the day, Spock going with him to the Bridge.

"Ship's status?" he asked when he arrived precisely at 08:00.

"All systems report normal, sir," Lt. Commander Plantier said.

"Thank you, Lt. I will assume command," the Captain told her.

"Yes sir. We are due to arrive at Starbase Tycho at 14:33."

"Very good," the Captain said, watching the Lt. Commander leave the Bridge as Alpha shift took their places. "Where's Chekov?"

"He traded duties with Lt. Preston, sir," Sulu said.

"Why?" the Captain asked with a frown.

"I don't know, sir. I take it he didn't inform you," Sulu said, his dismay coming through.

"He did not. Uhura, do you know where he is?" Kirk asked her.

"I'll find him, sir," she responded, turning back to her panel.

//He did not tell you?// Spock asked in surprise.

//He did not. How many times have I told him not to trade duty without telling me?//

//21 in my presence,// Spock replied.

//Really?// Jim asked with a laugh.

//No, t'hy'la. I made it up so you would laugh.//

//I promise you I'm not going to pinch his head off when I find him,// Jim said, turning to acknowledge Uhura's quiet voice.

"He's in his quarters, sir."

"Tell him to get up here in five minutes or he will not like the consequences," the Captain ordered.

"Yes, sir," she confirmed, turning to relay the message.

//Are you really so angry?// Spock asked.

//You know I'm not. But honestly. When did he decide he could come and go as he pleases? What the hell?//

//Profanity is not called for, t'hy'la// Spock scolded lightly.

//It most certainly is. And be glad that's the worst I'm using.//

//True. You can have the language of a sailor.//

//We are sailors. It's only fitting we would use their more colorful expressions,// Jim said, accepting a padd from his yeoman.

"Would you like a fresh cup of coffee, sir?" he asked respectfully.

"Sadly, no, Yeoman. The good doctor has asked that I cut back," the Captain confessed.

"Poor Chekov," Sulu said before he could stop himself.

"Do you want to be on report with him, Lieutenant?" the Captain demanded.

"No sir. I apologize. That was entirely inappropriate," Sulu admitted.

"But not entirely untrue," the Captain admitted, lightning the mood on the Bridge. "I'm apparently having some trouble sleeping. That in no way effects the fact that Chekov cannot trade Bridge duty without permission."

"No sir. Of course not, sir," Sulu acknowledged respectfully.

"And if he traded with Lt. Preston, where is she?" the Captain asked of no one in particular.

"Do you want me to find her, sir?" Uhura asked him.

"Yes. The three of us need to have a discussion about adhering to appropriate duty shifts," the Captain said.

"Yes, sir," Uhura said, locating Lt. Preston also in Chekov's quarters. She silently debated about telling the Captain and decided to tell Spock instead. She sent the message to his computer screen, watching as he read it. He glanced over at her, whether in accusation or simple acknowledgement she could not tell. She decided her panel needed her undivided attention and looked away from those black eyes that really did see too much.

"Lt. Uhura has located Lt. Preston, sir," Spock informed the Captain.

"And?"

"It appears that she is also in the Ensign's quarters," Spock said calmly.

"Well. That explains a lot, doesn't it?" the Captain said in exasperation. "Sulu?"

"I had no idea, sir. Pavel never told me," Sulu said.

"And you aren't his keeper," the Captain acknowledged. "If they are both in his quarters, maybe I'll just wander down there myself," he decided, standing up. "Spock, you have the bridge."

"You do not wish for me to accompany you, sir?" Spock asked, standing right next to the Captain.

"Not this time, Commander. I shouldn't be long," the Captain said, entering the turbolift alone and going down to crew quarters.

//Don't hit them, t'hy'la// Spock requested.

//Really. You think so little of my self restraint?// the Captain asked in return.

//You admitted you are cranky, love. They are not to blame.//

//I know that. And I'll remember it,// he promised when he paused in front of Chekov's door. He used his command override to gain entry, not surprised to find Chekov and Preston still in a state of semi-dress.

"Captain," Preston said, straightening, one boot on, the other in her hand. At least she had on her uniform, unlike Chekov who was standing at attention in his briefs and nothing else.

"Keptain," Chekov said in his best military tone.

"Explain," the Captain demanded calmly but firmly.

"We overslept, sir," Chekov said.

"Overslept," the Captain repeated. "It is 08:14. Exactly how long did you oversleep, Ensign?"

"Lt. Uhura woke us, sir," Chekov said, the color rising in his round cheeks.

"Lucky for you, isn't it, Ensign?"

"I'm vewy sorry, Keptain. It won't happen again," the Ensign said.

"Sulu told me that you weren't planning to report to the Bridge, Ensign. That you had traded duty with Lt. Preston," the Captain said, sparing a glance at the obviously embarrassed Lieutenant.

"No sir. I was coming to the Bridge, sir. Then we overslept."

"I see. What accounts for Sulu's statement then?"

"I don't know why he would say that, sir. I told him that I was having dinner with Kerry and hoped we would be having breakfast. That's all, sir."

"Lieutenant?" the Captain asked, studying her and making her squirm under the scrutiny.

"We had no plans to trade shifts, sir. Pavel is telling the truth, sir. We had dinner and were planning to share breakfast before he reported for Bridge duty."

The Captain considered this for a moment before going to the wall intercom to request that Sulu also report to Chekov's quarters.

"On my way, sir," Sulu agreed, some trepidation evident in his voice.

The Captain continued to study the two crewmembers, certain they understood the implications of what they had done. Or not done in the case of Chekov and his failure to report for duty. He allowed the uncomfortable silence to have rein until the chime sounded. "Come," he called, watching Sulu enter the quarters. "The Ensign and the Lieutenant have said that you must have misunderstood their intentions," the Captain said to Sulu, watching for his reaction.

"You weren't planning to trade duty shifts?" Sulu asked Pavel.

"No we weren't. I never said we were. I said we were having dinner and I hoped we'd have breakfast," Chekov told Sulu defensively.

"What did you understand the Ensign to say, Lieutenant?" the Captain asked Sulu.

"Well, I don't know, sir. I… uhm… asked Pavel if he wanted to meet for breakfast and he said… uhm… he had other plans. Then I said I'd see him on the Bridge and he said… uhm… later."

"I said I'd see you later, Sulu. Not that I'd be on the Bridge later," Chekov said.

"Is this the cause of the misunderstanding?" the Captain asked. "At what point did you believe he said Lt Preston would be taking his shift?"

"I… uhm… honestly don't know, sir," Sulu said, his confusion evident. "I don't know that he said he was trading shifts, sir. I may have thought that's what he meant."

"Very well, Lt. Sulu. Return to the Bridge," the Captain ordered, waiting as he left with as much haste and dignity as possible. "That does not alter the fact that you did not report to duty on time."

"No sir," Chekov agreed.

"And it is the third time this quarter, Ensign," the Captain said in disappointment.

"Yes sir," Chekov had to agree.

"And you are now late as well," the Captain said to Lt. Preston.

"Yes sir," she agreed softly.

"I have half a mind to confine you both to quarters," the Captain said, shaking his head. "But that seems overly harsh." He watched them relax a fraction until he spoke again. "However, if either of you even think about being late again, I will relieve you of duty. I will confine you to quarters. And you will not get off so easily."

"It won't happen again, Keptain," Chekov said.

"It won't, sir. I really am sorry," Preston added.

"Very well. Finish dressing and report to duty." With that, he turned and left the quarters, strolling down the corridor.

//Nicely handled, t'hy'la,// Spock said in approval.

//Thanks. I didn't punch either of them. Aren't you proud?//

//Indeed. You didn't even raise your voice. You are truly an exemplary commanding officer.//

//And you are a flatterer,// Jim returned. //Did you eavesdrop to make sure I didn't yell at them?//

//You knew I was listening, love. Your attempt to be surprised is coming to naught.//

Jim returned a snort, smiling at two passing crewmembers who spoke casually to him.

//Members of your fan-club, t'hy'la?// Spock asked.

//You're on the Bridge. You shouldn't be listening in on everything I'm thinking.//

//If there were more to keep me occupied, I would not.//

//I'm going to see Bones. Torture him for a while.//

//Very well. I will inform you if you are required on the Bridge,// Spock said.

//For what? To make Chekov squirm some more? I trust you'll stare holes in the back of his head for me.//

//Certainly, Captain. I live to serve,// Spock said with silent laughter.

//You'd do well to remember that the next time Bones gives me a hard time,// Jim warned.

//So noted, Captain.//

Jim snorted again, entering McCoy's office, glad the doctor smiled in greeting.

"Hey," Bones said, waiting as he sat down.

"Don't you ever adhere to military protocol?" Jim asked.

"With you?" Bones laughed.

"Yeah. I know," Jim shrugged.

"You seem more chipper," McCoy observed.

"I guess I'm finally awake," Jim decided.

"Why are you off the Bridge?"

"Chekov didn't report. Turns out he's sleeping with Preston and they didn't hear his alarm. Sulu thought they had traded duties so I went to have a chat with them."

"How'd that go?"

"Fine. Sulu misunderstood. They simply overslept. I did not put them on report."

"Good for you," Bones said in approval.

"More lack of discipline," Jim shrugged.

"You know that's not true, Jim. You have the complete and unquestioned dedication of your entire crew. If you had any doubts, you can take my word that when you were gone, no one slept, they hardly ate, no one thought about anything but how to get you back."

"That's reassuring, in a strange kind of way," Jim said with a smile. "Spock and I talked to Uhura and Jason about the wedding. We decided on most of the details. Uhura graciously agreed to deal with the rest."

"Good. I got her announcement that it starts at 17:45. And that the Michaels are being legally married at 17:00."

"It seemed appropriate. And Spock doesn't mind that they'll celebrate with us."

"Is he holding up okay?"

"I think so. Mostly he'll be glad when it's over. More fuss than he'd really like. But he'd never disappoint the crew," Jim said.

"Is he listening in on our conversation?" Bones asked out of curiosity.

"No. He's… talking to Chekov. Who just arrived. And is apologizing, again. Except now Uhura is talking to Spock."

"Chekov should be apologizing again," Bones laughed.

"Commander Spock to Dr. McCoy," the intercom called.

"Yeah Spock?" Bones responded.

"Is the Captain still with you, Doctor?"

"Yes he is," Bones confirmed.

"What can I do for you, Spock?" Jim asked.

"Starfleet News Service has contacted Lt. Uhura and wishes to speak with you, sir," Spock explained.

"Alright, Commander. Have Uhura connect us," Kirk said in resignation. "No use delaying the inevitable," he said to Bones with a shrug. "This is Captain Kirk. What can I do for you?" he asked the disembodied voice which requested to speak directly with him.

"This is Orson Maden with Starfleet News Service, Captain. I've been assigned to cover the inquiry called by Admiral Hershfield."

"Are you on Starbase Tycho already?" the Captain asked.

"Yes, sir. I'd like to meet with you if possible prior to the inquiry being convened."

"To what ends, Mr. Maden?"

"To get your side of the story, Captain. I got the official version from the Admiral's office. I sense there is more to it than is being shared," Maden said.

Jim glanced at McCoy who looked as skeptical as he felt about the reporter's words. "Perhaps you should contact my attorney."

"I contacted Lt Barrister, sir. He said he is not at liberty to discuss the inquiry," Mr. Maden informed him.

"Then I guess you'll have to wait until the inquiry to find out what you want to know," Kirk suggested.

"With all due respect, sir, I am familiar with your service record. I know that if you had been assigned to make First Contact on Leferson, you would have done so with the utmost professionalism and respect for the spirit and the letter of the law. I can't understand what the Admiral is hoping to accomplish by holding this inquiry."

"Did you ask the Admiral that question?" Kirk asked.

"Yes sir. He said that the Prime Directive is very clear and is not open to interpretation. From your report concerning what happened on Leferson, it is difficult to see how he could believe you violated the Prime Directive," Maden said.

"Isn't it your job to gather the facts and let your readers make their own conclusions? And it isn't that I don't appreciate your support."

"Sometimes a reporter's job is to gather the facts and admit they don't exist, sir. To say otherwise would be a disservice to our readers. And to you."

"I see," Kirk said, considering the other man's words. "I'll contact my attorney and see if we can arrange a time to meet with you. I'll get back to you after I talk with Lt. Barrister."

"I appreciate it, sir. Maden out."

Kirk disconnected, checking silently with McCoy.

"He seems sincere. I've read some of his work. He's bright, impartial, articulate. I don't trust reporters as a rule but he does seem to be on your side in this," McCoy observed.

"It does appear that way. Makes me nervous though."

"Contact Clark. See what he thinks."

"Yes," Kirk agreed, asking Uhura to contact Clark for him. "I'll be on the Bridge momentarily, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir," she acknowledged.

"I'll see you later, Bones," Jim said.

"Right. Or… Aye, sir. Very good, sir."

"Don't make me slug you," Jim laughed as he left the Doctor's office, McCoy's laughter following him.

//When did you become so prone to threats of violence against your crew, t'hy'la?//

//I have no idea. Since I haven't been sleeping? He knew I didn't mean it. You know I don't mean it. What are you doing?// he asked, trying to decide what was occupying Spock.

//Sitting in your chair and watching the stars race by. There is very little else to do, as you have pointed out.//

//Okay. Is Chekov still squirming?//

//In a most satisfactory way,// Spock agreed. He stood when the Captain left the turbolift, returning to his own station.

"Lieutenant?" the Captain asked her when he had taken his seat.

"I am unable to locate Lt Barrister, sir. I have left a message at the hotel where he is staying. And I have contacted his Yeoman. He will relay the message as soon as he sees Lt Barrister."

"Alright, Lieutenant. Thank you," the Captain said with a nod. He went over to her station, smiling down at her.

"Sir?" she said, looking up at him, waiting.

"How well do you know Yeoman Pringe?" he asked quietly.

"Not very well, sir. I know that your Yeoman has expressed an interest in dating her. He finds her… cute and perky," Uhura reported.

"Do you know that Scotty very much wants her out of Engineering?" the Captain asked.

"I had heard, sir," she said slowly, her suspicions growing.

"The Commander reports that the Yeoman has hidden talents in the area of xenolinguistics," the Captain said with a smile.

"I see, sir," Uhura said, leaning forward to glance around the Captain and over at Spock who was pointedly ignoring their conversation. "And you want to assign her to me."

"Yes." He waited, watching her, knowing she would give in and feeling only a tiny bit of guilt over the fact.

"And if I were to say no, sir?" she asked, her face schooled in a studied neutral expression.

"Are you saying no, Uhura?" he asked quietly, smiling at her in a way that usually got him what he wanted.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course. I don't force people on my officers. Not usually, anyway."

"No, sir, you don't," she agreed, still looking up at him. "What will you do with her if I do say no?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet," he admitted.

"Because you know I won't refuse, sir," she said, finally smiling at him.

"So you'll take her off Scotty's hands?"

"Of course. Better she report to me than reverse the polarity of one of Scotty's systems and blow us all up," Uhura said with a sigh.

"Thank you. I owe you one. Well, I already owe you one for taking care of the wedding. I guess I owe you two, now," he said.

"I'll make you pay up one day, sir," she said with a smile, shaking her head at him.

"I'm sure you will," he agreed, wandering away from her to return to his chair, not meeting Spock's eyes when he turned to study the Captain.

//You are shameless. You do know this.//

//Yes, I admit it. I could have ordered her to accept Yeoman Pringe,// Kirk said in his own defense.

//But you never would. You charmed her into agreeing instead.//

//It worked. Got Pringe out of Engineering.//

//Indeed// Spock had to agree, returning his focus to his instruments.

//Just like I charmed you into marrying me,// Jim said happily.

//I could no more resist than the rest of your crew,// Spock agreed.

//Less so if you ask me,// Jim decided.

//May I please focus on my job rather than you?// Spock requested, silent laughter coming across with the words.

//It can't be more interesting,// Jim said, laughing in return.

//It is not. But I do have responsibilities other than amusing my Captain.//

//True. Sad really.//

//It is unfortunate,// Spock had to agree. //Are you not needed elsewhere, t'hy'la? Do I not hear Dr. McCoy calling you?//

//No, I'm pretty sure you don't,// the Captain informed him, accepting yet another stack of reports from his yeoman. "Thank you."

"Yes, sir," his yeoman said before disappearing.

The Captain decided to take some pity on his Commander and studied the reports with more intensity than they really deserved. But it did succeed in distracting him from thinking more pleasant albeit inappropriate thoughts.

"Captain," Uhura said.

"Lieutenant," he returned, looking over at her.

"I have Lt Barrister for you, sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Ask him to stand by. I'll take it in the conference room."

"Certainly, sir," she agreed, turning to relay the message.

Spock silently followed the Captain onto the lift ignoring his glances.

"Did I give you permission to leave the Bridge, Commander?"

"No sir you did not," Spock said, staring straight ahead.

"And yet here you are accompanying your bondmate on an errand of a personal nature. What sort of example does that set for your crew?" the Captain asked.

"My bondmate has much more need of my presence at this moment than does the crew, sir. Were we in a situation that required my continued prescience on the Bridge, you can be certain that is where I would remain."

"Hmm…." the Captain responded, considering his reply.

"And I would maintain that the Captain left the Bridge not to attend to a personal matter but to a matter that potentially effects every member of his crew, sir."

"You may be right about that, Commander. Still. There is your dereliction of duty I must consider."

"Indeed, sir. Perhaps I should be confined to quarters," Spock suggested helpfully.

"The Captain also left. Should he likewise be confined to quarters?"

"That would be my preference, sir, were I permitted to have one."

"I will take it under advisement, Commander."

"As you wish, Captain. I trust you will inform me of your decision as soon as it has been made?"

"You can be certain of that, Commander," Jim agreed, leaving the lift to go the short way down the corridor to the conference room. "Alright, Uhura. Please connect Lt. Barrister."

"Yes, sir," she agreed, fading from the screen to be replaced by Clark.

"Maden contact you, Jimmy?" Clark asked by way of greeting.

"He did. He said he contacted you too. What do you think, Clark?"

"I did some checking. He's got no axes to grind. I think what he's saying is above-board. None of us can understand what Hershfield is up to and Maden may be the one that can get to the bottom of it all."

"Alright. So you don't think it would be a mistake to meet with him?"

"No. You want me to arrange it?" Clark offered.

"That would be great, Clark. We are scheduled to arrive at 14:33. I should be able to get to the Spacestation by 16:45."

"You want to have dinner with him? Food sometimes brings the truth out - helps people relax."

"That sounds like a good idea. Spock and I have some errands to run on the Station so we could all meet after that. 18:30?"

"Sure," Clark agreed. "I'll make us reservations at the new pasta place that just opened. They have great marinara, from what I hear."

"Alright," Jim agreed. "Where is it?"

Clark provided him the name and the location on the station, agreeing to meet them there at 18:30. He said he would contact Maden and let him know to come as well. "I was going to contact you anyway, Jimmy. We need to talk about the inquiry."

"Yes," Jim sighed. "When will it begin?"

"09:00 tomorrow. We can talk tonight or tomorrow morning. Whichever you prefer."

"You need to talk to Kyka as well, don't you?" Jim asked.

"Yes I do. Can you bring her tomorrow morning, 07:30?"

"I'll let her know. Where should we meet you?"

"I've been assigned an office a few doors down from the conference room. 7th floor of the station. Conference room is 765. The office is 780," Clark said.

"I'll talk to Kyka and we'll both be there at 07:30," Jim said.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight at the restaurant," Clark said as he signed off.

Kirk requested Kyka over the intercom, explaining what he needed when she responded. She readily agreed to go to the Station the next morning at 07:30 to talk to Clark.

Kirk and Spock returned to the Bridge at the conclusion of the conversations, trying very hard to remain interested in what was going on, or at least pretend to pay attention. They were both relieved when they arrived at Spacestation Tycho and waited as Sulu expertly maneuvered them through the gigantic doors so that Enterprise was enclosed in what was generally referred to as Starship Safehaven.

"Well done, Lieutenant," the Captain said when Enterprise had come to full stop.

"Thank you, sir," Sulu said, letting out a breath.

The next two hours were taken up with ensuring assignments were in place, the crew knew when they could rotate off, and when they had to completely evacuate. The Captain always felt slightly disconcerted when he had to give over responsibility of his ship to anyone else. Not that he didn't trust them. He simply had difficulty relinquishing the natural protectiveness he felt for his starship and all those who served on her. When his crew had to leave the ship and his watchful eye, he felt as though he was pushing them out of their nest and he feared they would not find their way back home when it was time.

"I know it's illogical," he told Spock when they were the only ones left on the Bridge.

"Not at all, t'hy'la. They are your responsibility. You cannot stop feeling that obligation simply because they are temporarily elsewhere."

Jim nodded, looking around the deserted Bridge, seeing his crew where they were not located. "We do have an excellent crew, don't we?"

"Because we have the very best Captain in Starfleet," Spock said, kissing his head.

"Thank you, love. And I know it's only temporary. They'll be back tomorrow. Silly to feel so sad when they've left for some well deserved leave."

"It is who you are, love. You would not be the Captain that you are if you did not feel this way," Spock assured him. "Shall we go to the Station and find wedding rings?"

"I would be delighted," Jim agreed with a smile up at Spock. "I need to collect our quilt and take it the station so we can drop it off at a regular cleaners."

"Very well. I will go the station and await your arrival," Spock said, entering the lift with him.

"Okay. You have your communicator, right?"

"In my pocket," Spock agreed, leaving the lift when they reached the level where he could cross over the station. "I will see you shortly, t'hy'la."

"I won't be long," Jim said, going down to their quarters to retrieve the quilt and then crossing over to the station to join Spock. They found the cleaner that Clark had recommended, dropping off their quilt with strict instructions that it should be treated as kindly as possible.

"You have my word, sirs," the proprietor said with a smile. "It will be ready tomorrow at this time if that is convenient."

"Most convenient," the Captain agreed. "Thank you. We are in the market for wedding rings. Is there a shop you would recommend?"

"There is a small jeweler on the fourth floor, Captain. She designs her own - a very gifted artist. Not the cheapest but worth the extra you'll pay."

"Sounds like what we are looking for," Kirk agreed, accepting the name and location of the shop, going up with Spock to find it. "This is it," he said, stopping before a small store, the bright windows decorated with gemstones of every color and size imaginable. "Those can't be real, can they?"

"I believe they are reproductions," Spock said, studying them.

"That's what I figure," Jim agreed, entering the store and hearing a faint chime ring the back. It wasn't long before the artist appeared, a woman on indeterminate age, long grey hair held away from her face with clips of sparkling stones, her flowing shirt a bright blue to match her eyes.

"Gentlemen," she said in greeting, studying them as they did the same.

"We are shopping for wedding rings," Jim explained, also letting her know who had sent them to her.

"He's very dear," she said with a faint smile. "Do you know what you would like, Captain?"

"No, actually, we have no idea. Never having shopped for rings before," he confessed.

"I see," she said, considering the two men. "Something traditional but unconventional."

"That would describe our preference," Spock agreed.

"Vulcans don't ordinarily wear wedding rings," she observed.

"Vulcans do not ordinarily marry humans," he returned.

"True. But there's nothing ordinary about the two of you," she said with a real smile.

"So we've been told," Jim said with a laugh, looking up affectionately at Spock.

"As it should be," she said. "I think I may have just the thing," she decided. She indicated a case of trays which held bands of various materials and designs. The one she extracted was gold and silver, carved with symbols of Celtic warriors, entwined with traditionally Celtic knots.

"This is beautiful," the Captain said, admiring it.

"It is indeed," Spock concurred.

"When do you need them?" she asked.

"Five days. Is it possible?" the Captain asked hopefully.

"Yes, Captain. I have several already made. I'll need your ring sizes," she requested.

"I have no idea," Kirk said with a shrug.

"Nor do I," Spock said.

"Not a concern," she said, taking out her sizer. After making the determinations and writing them down, she glanced back at the men. "Do you want them identical? Silver bands with gold edging?"

"This one is so lovely I can't imagine it any other way," Jim said.

"I also am partial to this one," Spock agreed with a nod.

"Very well," she said, smiling at them. "I'll have them for you day after tomorrow. Will you pick them up or should I send them to Enterprise?"

"We'll pick them up," Jim said. "Do we need to pay you now? Or when we come for them?"

"When you pick them up will be fine, Captain. Do you want to know how much they will cost?" she asked with a twinkle.

"It doesn't really matter. I seriously doubt you would cheat us. And they will be worth whatever you think is appropriate to charge."

"I appreciate your trust, Captain," she said with a smile.

"We appreciate your assistance," the Captain returned, ensuring that their transaction was concluded before leaving with Spock.

"She could be planning to charge an exorbitant amount, t'hy'la," Spock suggested.

"Then she will be closed down. She can't operate her shop without permission of Starfleet."

"True," Spock agreed. "Where to now?"

"What time is it?"

"17:43 ship's time. I am not certain what the station time is."

"Not that it matters," Jim agreed. "I'd like a some new jeans. There's a store that sells them downstairs."

"May I accompany you?" Spock requested.

"Sure. But I'm not trying them on," Jim said with a laugh.

"You will eventually," Spock pointed out.

"Of course. Do you want to get a pair? For the next time we're on shore leave?" Jim asked as they took the escalator down to the next floor, passing several crew members who were headed up.

"I have no desire to purchase or wear jeans," Spock stated.

"Okay. But when we go to Earth, you'll wish you had listened," Jim teased as they crossed over toward the store that had window placards announcing that it sold Earth apparel and goods. Jim took his communicator out of his pocket when it beeped, acknowledging the hail. "Kirk here."

"Administrator Metran here, Captain," the administrator responded.

"Yes, Administrator. What can I do for you?"

"Our engineers are having some difficulty accessing the control panel for your warp core, sir. They were wondering if you might be able to assist them," she explained.

"I'm not sure I understand, Administrator. We haven't changed the access codes," Kirk said. He could not help but notice the change in Spock's expression, sudden guilt passing over his features. "Stand by, please, Administrator," he requested, silencing the communication. "What?"

"When you were gone, I ordered Mr. Scott to change the codes. In case they were trying to get information from you, intending to use it to take over Enterprise," Spock explained.

"That wasn't in your official report."

"I apparently neglected to inform you," Spock admitted.

"Apparently," Jim had to agree with a soft smile. "Other things on your mind?"

"It would appear so," Spock had to agree. "I will return to the ship and allow them access to the panel."

"Alright. I'll let her know. And you'll change it back?"

"Yes. I apologize for my oversight," Spock said.

"No need to apologize, t'hy'la. I understand," Jim assured him with a real smile. "You'll come directly to the restaurant when you're finished?"

"Certainly," Spock agreed turning and leaving, feeling Jim watching him as he walked away.

Jim resumed the conversation over his communicator, explaining to the Administrator that Spock was on his way and would be there shortly.

"Very good, Captain. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Administrator. Let me know if there is anything else you require" Kirk responded, signing off and going into the store that sold jeans. He purchased three pair of Levis, requesting that they be delivered to Enterprise. The store owner agreed, making a note and promising they would arrive the next day.

Jim made his way to the restaurant, telling the hostess with the blue hair that he was meeting Lt. Barrister for dinner. She escorted him to a discreet booth, where Clark already waited.

"Jimmy," Clark said in greeting, standing up to give him a warm hug. "You are looking fine indeed."

"You too, Clark," Jim agreed, smiling back at his friend who seemed to not have aged a day since the last time he had seen him. "Have you found the fountain of youth?"

"Clean living, my friend," Clark laughed, sliding back into the booth, Jim sitting opposite from him.

"Not from what I hear," Jim corrected lightly.

"Rumors. All rumors," Clark claimed. "Where's Spock?"

"He had to go back to Enterprise to deal with some of the repairs. He'll be here soon."

"Good. Be glad to meet him finally," Clark said. "Especially since we were sure you'd never settle down."

"Only for Spock," Jim agreed with a warm smile, warmed on the inside by Spock's response.

"He's a lucky man," Clark said with a laugh.

"Thanks, Clark. Tell me about your beautiful Jessica."

"She wanted to come. But Avery had a fever. And Gracie cried when Jessica said she might have to leave. So between the two of them, she decided to stay home."

"You'll give her my love?" Jim requested, smiling over at Spock as he entered the restaurant.

"You know that I will," Clark agreed, standing as Spock stopped next to the table.

"Hi," Jim said up to Spock, smiling at him.

"Captain. Lt. Barrister," Spock said with a nod.

"Please, call me Clark, Commander."

"Of course," Spock agreed. "And I am Spock."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Clark said as they all resumed their seats. "Congratulations on your wedding."

"Thank you," Spock said, looking over at the waitress with bright green hair that stopped by their table.

"Can I get you something?" she asked, one fist on her hip, a look of complete indifference on her face.

"I'd like a glass of ice tea," Clark requested.

"Sure," she said, focusing on Spock. "Water?"

"Yes. No ice."

She nodded, looking at the Captain. Her boredom melted away when she really looked at him, a smile taking over her way-too pink lips. "And for you, sir?" she asked, almost a whisper.

"I'll have a soda," he said, careful not to encourage her overly attentive stare.

"Sure. I won't be long," she said, slowly walking away and looking over her shoulder a couple of times.

"Another member of your fan club," Clark laughed.

Jim could only shrug, amused by Spock's silent laughter.

//You could have her here and now,// Spock said warmly.

//What would I do with her?// Jim responded, laughing on the inside.

//She would instruct you,// Spock assured him.

"I got the officially briefing for the inquiry, Jimmy," Clark said, taking out a folder and opening it. "Do you know Admirals Amelia Whitesides and Loretta Heath?"

"I've heard of them," Kirk said. "Whitesides is said to be something of a hard-ass. Heath at least thinks Captains should have some say over how they handle their own affairs. What do you know of them?"

"About the same," Clark agreed. "I represented a client at a hearing that had Whitesides as one of the Admirals. She asked some excellent questions and understood the nuances of the case better than either of the other two."

"Do they adhere to the strictest interpretation of the Prime Directive as Admiral Hershfield seems prone to do?" Spock asked.

"If either of them think that this is really about the Prime Directive, I'll be very surprised," Clark said.

"What is it really about?" Jim asked in frustration.

"I wish I knew, Jimmy," Clark said. He put away the folder when a man approached, stopping beside the table.

"I'm Orson Maden," said the tall man with deep red hair, his nose and cheeks liberally sprinkled with freckles. His green eyes were kind and had an intensity to them that spoke of a determination to find the truth whether it desired to be discovered or not. He wore civilians clothes, black pants and a crisp white shirt under a dark grey vest left unbuttoned and hanging open. He managed to look casual and formal all at once, quite an achievement.

"We've been expecting you," Clark acknowledged. "I'm Lt. Barrister. Captain Kirk. Commander Spock."

"Sirs," Maden said with a nod.

"Please, sit," Clark invited, moving over a little so that Maden could fold his long legs beneath the table.

"Thank you. And thank you for agreeing to meet with me," he said, waiting as the waitress returned with the requested drinks. She distributed them, smiling broadly at the Captain before focusing on Maden.

"Did you want something?"

"Yes, please. A cup of coffee," he requested.

"Sure. Know what you want to eat?" she asked them all.

"I'll have the farfella primavera with vodka sauce," the Captain said.

"Dressing on your salad?" she responded, her cheeks a bright pink as she asked.

"The house dressing," he said, returning his menu to her.

"Sure," she agreed, finally turning her focus to Spock. "And for you?"

"I will have the same as the Captain," Spock decided, also returning his menu.

"'Kay," she said, looking next at Clark.

"I'd like the lasagna."

"Meat sauce?"

"Yes, please. And vinaigrette dressing."

"Sure." She waited as the reporter made his decision, accepting his menu when he ordered the clams marinara. "Won't be long," she said, her remarks directed only at the Captain before she walked away.

Clark had a smirk on his face but wisely held his tongue. The reporter seemed somewhat confused but decided not to pursue it. Instead, he took out his small padd before looking over at the Captain.

"Congratulations on your marriage, sirs," he said with a warm smile.

"Thank you," the Captain returned for them both.

"As I am already here, Starfleet News Service assigned me to cover your wedding as well," Maden told them.

"Makes sense," Clark said with a nod.

"It will be in five days," the Captain said. "On board Enterprise. 17:45."

"Very good," Maden said, making a note.

"If you're still here, Clark, we'd like for you to attend," Kirk requested.

"I'd be honored, Jimmy, Commander. Thank you," Clark agreed.

"Will you still be here?" Spock asked.

"I think so. I have some other matters to see about so unless things change dramatically, I'll be able to come," Clark said.

"Good. The reception will be in General Mess at 18:30. Could last well into ship's night," Jim said in invitation to them both.

"Sounds like fun," Clark agreed with a smile. "Jessica will be very jealous when I tell her."

"I wish she could have come," Jim said.

"Jessica?" Maden asked, not wanting to intrude overly much.

"My wife," Clark said.

"We were at the Academy together," Jim added.

"Of course. Jessica Fraley," Maden said in realization.

"Yes," Clark agreed. "She had to stay home with the kids. It was her turn," he added with a laugh.

"I've met her on several occasions," Maden said. "Please give her my best, won't you?"

"I will," Clark confirmed.

"Captain," Maden said, focusing on Jim who returned his gaze steadily. "As I believe I told you, I reviewed the charges as filed by Admiral Hershfield. I could find no substantiation in the official Starfleet records to his claim that you were ordered to make First Contact on Leferson."

"They contacted us," the Captain confirmed. "And requested we beam down. They would agree only to me and the Commander as the landing party."

"And they only allowed you to beam down," Maden added.

"Our transporter never energized," Spock corrected. "They took the Captain from the ship."

"Is that in the ship's official log?" Maden asked.

"It is. I have a copy of it," Clark confirmed.

Maden nodded, making a note and reviewing the information on his padd. "Will you tell me what happened when you arrived, sir?"

"My clothes were left on Enterprise. I was imprisoned. When they had what they needed, they returned me," Jim said.

"How many of their citizens did you encounter?" Maden asked.

"Kala Korena came first and explained to me why they had taken me. She never returned. The three scientists came twice a day. Only Kyka spoke. And Bellarosa took care of my physical needs," the Captain said.

"Bellarosa. She is the one you referred to as the healer?" Maden commented.

"Yes."

"What did Kala Korena say to you?" Maden asked.

"She told me that the men on Leferson were for the most part sterile. They needed a supply of viable seminal fluid. They had requested information about Human physiology from the Federation and determined that Humans and Lefersons are genetically compatible," the Captain said.

"Why are they sterile, sir?" Maden asked.

"Their planet is heavily shielded. It prevents anyone from making contact without their permission. It is impossible to beam down without it first being deactivated. Their theory is that the shield in some way interferes with the male reproductive ability."

"And the shield prevented the crew of your ship from retrieving you."

"We attempted on several occasions to weaken the shield," Spock confirmed. "We were unsuccessful. We could not ascertain if the Captain was still alive, or on the planet at all. They refused to acknowledge our repeated hails. We could do nothing but wait."

Maden nodded at that, studying his notes. "And did you attempt to escape, Captain?"

"I would have if it had been possible. I was naked and chained by my wrists to the ceiling. My ankles were locked to a bar secured on the floor. There was no door in the room and it was at least 30 meters from the ground."

"There was no door?" Maden repeated.

"They would transport in each time," the Captain explained.

"I see. Your report states that you were on the planet for seven days. The official ship's log recorded you being gone 36 hours."

"Time on Leferson isn't linear. I was living the same day over and over again," Kirk explained.

"They could have returned you before you were discovered missing," Maden suggested.

"I think they had planned to," Kirk agreed. "They apparently miscalculated somehow."

"Do you know if they achieved their primary goal? To repopulate the planet, sir?" the reporter asked in a gentle tone.

"Yes. While I was on the planet, I was given a book of their history," Kirk said. "I was at the end of it and it reported that my… contributions had increased their population."

Maden nodded again, looking down at his notes. "Do you suppose I could speak with Kyka while she is here?"

Kirk looked at Clark who seemed unconcerned about the question. "I'll convey your request," Kirk finally said.

"I appreciate it," Maden said.

They paused to look up at the waitress as she returned with their meals, carefully serving them before checking to see if the Captain required anything else. Fortunately none of the other men wanted anything as their needs were of no interest to her.

"Why do you think Hershfield is convening this inquiry?" Maden asked no one in particular.

"I've been asking myself that since he contacted me," Kirk confirmed. "His claim that it was a violation of the Prime Directive is ludicrous. First Contact can't be conducted when it begins with an abduction."

"I have to agree," Clark said. "I've reviewed the Captain's official statement. I've reviewed Hershfield's discovery. I'm no closer to understanding his motivation than I was when I first learned of his intention."

"I have heard rumors, Captain, that Hershfield has been critical of some of your command decisions," Maden said, no tone of accusation in his voice as he made his statement.

"Those rumors would be correct," the Captain confirmed. "To say he and I often fail to see eye-to-eye would be an understatement."

"Do you think this may be some kind of personal vendetta?" Maden asked cautiously.

"His motivations are known only to him," the Captain replied. "I can only hope that they eventually become clear to someone else."

//Well played, t'hy'la,// Spock said in approval.

//If I tell him the truth, that Hershfield is a bag of hot wind, it could make things worse,// Jim acknowledged.

//Yes,// Spock agreed.

"I've looked into his record," Maden said. "He's held inquiries into the actions of six other Starfleet Captains."

Kirk looked surprised by this, noting that Clark did not. "Six?"

"Yes. Starfleet has tried to keep them quiet but it's public record so they cannot deny me access when I request it," Maden explained.

"Don't you work for Starfleet?" Kirk asked.

"No, actually, none of us do. We are employed by the Melburne Media Group. Starfleet contracts with us to provide official Starfleet News. That way we can ensure our independence."

"Your company must catch hell when you produce reports critical of Starfleet," Kirk suggested.

"They aren't thrilled by it. But Starfleet maintains that it's vital that the news to be impartial as well as independent. By contracting with Melburne, they know it is more likely to be trusted by the general population," Maden said.

"Did you know that?" Kirk asked Clark.

"Yes, Jimmy. Almost everybody knows that. If you read the Starfleet News dispatches more regularly, you'd know too," Clark chided in amusement.

//Did you know?// he asked Spock.

//Yes,// Spock responded, silent laughter crossing the bond to him.

"I guess I should start paying more attention," Jim decided. "I apologize."

"There's no need, Captain. It would surprise me if any of the Starship Captains knew about Melburne," Maden said.

"What were the charges in the six other inquires?" Spock asked.

"Insubordination. Criminal mischief. There was even one charge of mutiny," Maden said.

"Mutiny?" Kirk repeated.

"The charges were summarily dismissed," Clark assured him.

"Why is he allowed to continue to bring these charges against Starfleet personnel?" Spock asked.

"That is what I am trying to determine," Maden replied. "What he is doing to you is unjustified, Captain. And it may be the final straw."

"Then it will be worth what he's putting my crew through," Kirk said with some satisfaction.

"Are they worried, Jimmy?" Clark asked.

"Concerned. Angry. Skeptical. I don't think they are actively worried," Kirk said, checking with Spock for his assessment.

"The Captain is correct," Spock agreed. "They cannot understand why the Admiral would attempt to impugn the actions of the Captain."

"None of us can," Clark agreed. "Are any of your crew coming to the inquiry?"

"I didn't announce the time or place," Kirk said. "But I have no doubt they'll figure it out."

"So we should reserve 460 seats?" Clark laughed.

"Scotty will insist on staying with the technicians," Kirk responded with his own laugh. "What will they do if most of the crew wants to attend? There surely can't be room."

"It will be on closed circuit to the auditorium. Only your crew will be allowed in," Clark said.

"Alright," Kirk acknowledged. "And they'll be told when they arrive at the conference room?"

"Yes. There's already a placard announcing it outside the auditorium. _Enterprise Crew Only."_

"Good," Kirk said, finishing his primavera. "This was quite tasty."

"It was delicious," Clark agreed. "Think you can persuade your waitress to bring us the bill so we can settle up?"

"I'll give it a try," the Captain said, leaning out of the booth to see if he could attract her attention. She quickly hurried over, agreeing to bring their checks momentarily. When they had settled up, Maden left, Clark confirming that he would be in his office at 07:30 and that under no circumstance should Jim worry about the inquiry.

"Thanks again, Clark," Jim said as they parted ways, Kirk and Spock returning to their mostly deserted ship.

"You are not worried about the inquiry, are you, t'hy'la?" Spock asked gently, not able to discern his Human's thoughts or specific mood.

"I'm not worried. Mostly I'm pissed. That he's doing this to us and our crew. If it was just about me, that would be one thing. But it's not."

"I understand," Spock said, sending mental waves of warmth. "Would you like me to accompany you to the Bridge?"

"Of course. I won't stay long, I promise," Jim said with a smile up at him.

"I have no other plans," Spock returned, quickly kissing him after making certain the corridor was completely empty.

"Even if there were crew around, you could have kissed me," Jim said, leaning his forehead against Spock's chest, enjoying the warmth and comfort of the embrace.

"You have no concerns that it would undermine your command authority?" Spock teased, inhaling the intoxicating scent that was pure Jim.

"Hmm…" Jim responded.

"Is that an answer, Captain?"

"The only one I am able to provide at this moment," Jim said, smiling up at him when he had put some distance between them.

"After we leave the Bridge, we will need to stop by Sickbay," Spock reminded him as they entered the turbolift.

"Let's pretend I didn't talk to Bones this morning," Jim requested.

"That would be untrue. And I predict with some degree of certainty that you will have considerable trouble sleeping tonight, love."

Jim sighed at that, otherwise ignoring him.

Spock allowed him to remain wrapped in his own thoughts, knowing Jim would invite him in when he was ready for his company.

//You could knock,// Jim suggested lightly, his thoughts not entirely reflecting his heavier mood.

//I will assist you as I can. You know this, t'hy'la. As I know that there are times when you must work through it on your own.//

//Yes,// Jim sighed again.

//There is no need for you to apologize. Your turmoil is not of your own making.//

"Don't you think turmoil is overstating it just a little?" Jim asked.

"The multiple and conflicting emotions you are experiencing are entirely natural under the circumstances. And as turmoil is defined as 'a state of great disturbance, confusion, or uncertainty,' I maintain that it is the correct description."

"Alright," Jim conceded. "But if you could make it sound less like I'm an underdeveloped planet in the aftermath of a political coupe, I'd appreciate it."

"Comparing you to an overthrown government was not my intention," Spock assured him.

"Shut up," Jim requested.

"Certainly, sir," Spock responded, kissing the side of his head.

"Stop that."

"Non-verbal communication is also prohibited, sir?"

"It's hard to stay mad when you insist on kissing me," Jim explained, looking up at him, his hazel eyes reflecting some of the turmoil and all of the love he was feeling.

"To what ends do you wish to remain angry with me?"

"So you'll make up to me," Jim said seductively, only the corners of his mouth turning up in an almost smile.

"I do not require your anger to entice me into making up to you," Spock assured him.

"Or making out with me," Jim added as the turbolift doors opened to allow them to enter the darkened Bridge. "Lights 50%."

The lights came on half way, softly illuminating the familiar plains and surfaces, casting them in a welcoming glow. The Captain circled his Bridge, Spock remaining by the turbolift as he completed his ritual. Kirk did not sit when he reached his chair, only standing before it to gaze at the blank viewscreen. "If we made love right here, would anyone know?" Jim asked, glancing over at Spock, the touch of his eyes as tantalizing as if they were his hands, the hands that knew precisely where and how to touch him so that his reserve melted completely and willingly.

"The ship is constantly monitored by the Station," Spock said quietly, not wishing to break the spell which had descended over the Bridge.

"Pity, really," Jim said, sitting on the step that would take him to his command chair. "Would you come and sit here?" Spock sat next to Jim, their sides pressed together. He took a deep breath, looking over at Spock who was gazing back with patience. "You need to kiss me."

"I do," Spock agreed, studying the beautiful face, waiting, open, wanting. The touch of lips was slow and deliberate, the warm Vulcan mouth descending on its cooler welcoming Human counterpart, tongues seeking and finding, exploring and tasting. The kiss lasted a moment or an eternity, time standing still as the contact fused their bodies, their minds, their existence until they became one.

"Mmm…" Jim sighed when he was once more an individual. He looked up at Spock, the gaze slightly cross-eyed and wholly tantalizing. "I'm sorry I was angry before."

"Your apology is unnecessary, love."

"You don't need to hear it. I need to say it."

Spock nodded in acceptance, closing the gap between them once more, greeting his Human's tongue, silence a friendly companion as they enjoyed their moments of intimacy.

Spock kissed him lightly on the forehead when Jim yawned against his cheek, his eyes threatening to drift closed. "We need to visit Sickbay."

"Okay."

"No more arguments?" Spock asked softly into a warm, round ear.

"I won't keep you awake because I'll have nightmares," Jim conceded. "Is Bones back on board?"

Spock reached up for the intercom on the command chair, requesting the doctor.

"Yeah Spock?" came the immediate reply.

"Jim and I are ready to retire. Now that we are certain you are in Sickbay, we will come for a sleep aid."

"Go on to your quarters. I'll come there. In case he falls asleep immediately," McCoy said.

"Understood. We will be there shortly," Spock said, kissing the top of his sleepy Captain's head. "Come, little Captain. We must go to bed."

"Yeah," Jim agreed, slowly standing. He wearily followed Spock, leaning against the wall of the turbolift to remain upright. When they reached the correct level, Spock made sure he was following before leaving for their quarters. Dr. McCoy was already there, sitting on the loveseat, drinking from a cup of tea.

"Hey," Bones said in greeting. "You look like hell."

"Thanks," Jim responded, going into his bathroom. When he had completed his nighttime processes, he reemerged not wearing anything at all.

"You forget I was here?" Bones laughed as he followed his Captain into his sleeping area.

"How many times would you estimate you've seen me naked?" Jim asked as he lay on the bed, arms and legs sprawled in complete indifference, his head nestled in one of the pillows. He missed Spock but knew he'd return as soon as he finished meditating.

"One and a half million times," Bones said, covering him with a sheet before sitting next to him. "Is it the inquiry?"

"Yeah. And what it's doing to the crew. It's just so unbearably stupid."

"I know," Bones said in sympathy. "How was dinner?"

"Maden's a good man. Did you know that Starfleet News is actually provided by Melburne Media?"

"Of course. It's common knowledge. At least to those of us who occasionally read the dispatches."

"So I've learned," Jim acknowledged with a yawn. "What'd you do?"

"Scotty and I had dinner. Then I contacted Joanna."

"Everything okay?" Jim asked, more awake at that news.

"Everything's fine. I guess I was missing her. She sends her love."

"Thanks. I'm hoping Spock and I can go to Earth for Christmas. You should come and visit Joanna."

"Maybe I will," Bones said, taking the hypospray out of his waistband. "You ready?"

"Would it matter if I said no?" Jim asked, his eyes drifting closed.

"Not in the least," Bones acknowledged, pressing it to the bare shoulder of his friend. "It shouldn't give you a sleep hangover."

"Okay. You'll be at the inquiry, right?"

"Of course. Most of the crew are plannin' to go to the auditorium. You want me check on them during the day?"

"Uh huh. Make sure they're not… well, you know." Jim yawned again, rubbing his cheek against his pillow. "Thanks, Bones."

"You're welcome, Jim," Bones responded, watching his face relax, his breathing evening out as he slipped into peaceful sleep. McCoy waited until Spock returned, fairly sure Jim wouldn't have noticed but not wishing to leave him alone in case the absence did wake him.

"Thank you," Spock said softly as he entered the sleeping area.

"He's out completely," Bones said, standing. "Are you doing okay, Spock?"

"I am, doctor. I appreciate your concern. And I will notify you if I need your support," Spock said warmly.

"Alright. It's okay to admit it's more than you can handle alone."

"I do know, doctor. And I will not attempt to do so should it become overly difficult."

"That's all I'm asking. Good night, Spock."

"Sleep well," Spock returned, waiting until he had left to take off his meditation robe and join Jim in bed. Jim did not move when Spock lay next him, a sign of his complete surrender to the drug assisted and much needed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"T'hy'la," Jim's voice said softly, his hand stroking the Vulcan's chest.

"Yes, love," Spock responded, slowly opening his eyes to drink in the sight of his Human, his face still pink from sleep, his eyes only half open.

"It's time to get up," Jim said, wishing it weren't so.

"Yes," Spock acknowledged, kissing his head as Jim snuggled up against his neck. "Did you wake by yourself?"

"Yeah. The drug must have worn off. I don't remember sleeping. And I'm sure I didn't dream."

"You did not dream," Spock confirmed. "I apologize for not waking first so that I could make your coffee."

Jim smiled against Spock's skin at that, licking him quickly. "You aren't my yeoman. I'll survive without coffee until after we shower."

"Very well," Spock said, slowly sitting up as Jim did. Spock studied his love's face, seeing some lines of tension but his thoughts reflected no agitation.

"I'm fine. Angry. Well, pissed. But mostly I'm glad this stupid inquiry is starting so it will be done with," Jim said, kissing Spock quickly.

"Yes, anger is an appropriate way to feel about this," Spock agreed, leaving the bed and waiting for Jim.

"Can you tell if the crew is worried?" Jim asked as he tended to his body's needs while Spock started the shower.

"I am unable to discern their feelings. When we share breakfast, I will have some idea of their reaction to all that is occurring."

"Okay. Did you sleep last night?"

"I did. I am surprised that you woke first," Spock said as he stepped into the shower, waiting as Jim joined him.

"You're wearing your dress uniform to the inquiry, right?" Jim asked as Spock scrubbed him.

"I had planned to so," Spock confirmed.

"You probably should. Even though you aren't the one who is subject to this ridiculous kangaroo court."

"Kangaroo court?"

"An expression for making a mockery of the judicial process. Generally when the outcome isn't in doubt because those holding the trial have already decided on the guilt of the one on trial," Jim explained.

"Then it does not describe these circumstances," Spock corrected. "There is no doubt concerning the lack of your guilt."

"It's still used when someone plans to make a mockery of the process," Jim said with a shrug.

"Hardly matters," Spock decided.

"It doesn't," Jim agreed. When they were scrubbed and rinsed, they left the shower to dry off and get ready before going to Officers' Mess in their dress uniforms. They found Scotty and Bones already at his table, wearing their dress uniforms. Kyka and Lyryk were also at his table, eating breakfast.

"We aren't late, are we?" Jim asked in some concern, standing next to his table.

"Not at all," Bones assured him.

"We slept too many hours yesterday, in trying to adjust," Kyka explained, smiling up at Jim. Her eyes reflected her appreciation of the Captain's dress uniform and the way in which it conformed to his body. Her gaze was more intimate than at any time when he had been bare before her. He didn't mind that she obviously like the way his dress uniform fit him but her thoughts weren't altogether appropriate.

//She has fine taste, t'hy'la,// Spock told him with great warmth.

//Stop that. It's embarrassing enough that she's looking at me that way. What must Lyryk think?//

//From his expression, I would surmise that he agrees with her assessment,// Spock responded, making Jim sorry he had asked.

"We'll be back shortly. Can we get anyone something else to eat?" Jim offered, very much wanting to distract Kyka and Spock from those particular thoughts. They all declined anything further so he and Spock crossed over to the dispensary, Jim reluctantly requesting decaf coffee.

"It will not be much longer before you can drink regular coffee again," Spock reminded him.

"I know," Jim said with a shrug, crossing back over to his table and sitting next to Kyka, Spock across from him. "Have the technicians started the repairs, Scotty?"

"Yes, sir. They said we'll need to evacuate in 12 days. A little sooner than we thought," Scotty said.

"I didn't expect you would want to leave your engines to them to come to the inquiry," Jim said with a smile for his Chief.

"It will only be for today, sir. I will take the stand if they allow it," Scotty said firmly.

"I appreciate it, Scotty. Did you tell Lt. Matherson when we'll be evacuating?"

"Not yet, sir. I wanted to make sure you knew the timeline. They said we'll need to be off ship for a maximum of four days," Scotty said.

"Alright," Jim acknowledged. "Tell Matherson to make the announcement. Then he can make the arrangements for those who are leaving the Station."

"Aye, sir," Scotty agreed. "Are you staying here?"

"I believe so, Scotty. Since we can't get to Earth or Vulcan in that amount of time," Jim said.

"You are welcome to come with us to Leferson, Captain," Kyka said. "To visit."

"I'll need to think about that," Jim responded with a smile that failed to reach his eyes.

"Yes, I understand," she said. "We'd be honored to have you come with us."

"Thank you," Jim replied, looking over at Spock. //I don't know if … //

//It is very complex,// Spock agreed. //You would be able to talk with Bellarosa.//

//Yes. But if any of the children born from my sperm were around, well… //

//It isn't necessary to decide right now, t'hy'la.//

//Thankfully.// He concentrated on the food which held no appeal to him but he knew he'd hear from Bones if he didn't at least try to eat. The others were discussing the difficulties in achieving interstellar travel, Scotty explaining some of the aspects that would take the most expertise.

"Yes, Chief, we had considered that," Kyka said. "We aren't quite sure what we will do to overcome those challenges."

"Captain," Spock said respectfully, fully aware that Jim was no more interested in his breakfast than he had been in his lunch the day before. "It is 07:20, sir."

"Thank you," Jim said, standing and waiting as Kyka also stood. "We'll see you later."

"Good luck," Bones said, watching Jim and Kyka leave. "Is he okay, Spock?"

"He is angry, Doctor. He is not overly concerned," Spock assured those still at the table.

"Your Captain is a fine man," Lyryk observed.

"We think so," Scotty agreed for them all.

"Kyka told me a little about him while he was on our plant," Lyryk told them. "She felt a great respect for him. Even with the uncomfortable circumstances he found himself in, he was not unkind or disparaging to Kyka or the other two scientists."

"He is a man of remarkable patience," McCoy agreed.

"And amazing strength of will," Scotty added.

"Yes," Lyryk agreed. "These are among the reasons that they chose your Captain."

"So he was taken on purpose?" Scotty asked.

"Yes, sir. He possesses all of the traits that we would like to continue in our children and their children."

"He's a lot shorter than you are," McCoy said lightly.

"Yes," Lyryk agreed with a smile. "We did not say he is perfect."

"Very nearly," Scotty said.

"The Captain suggested that time is not linear on Leferson," Spock said. "Can you explain the temporal distortions? Are they intentional?"

"Yes, Commander. For the most part, our time is much like yours. There are those occasions when time is caused to loop back on itself. Your Captain was only on our planet one of our days. Kyka, Bella, and the other two women were engaged in their normal lives until they stepped back into the Captain's days. Each visit was a quarter hour later, as they could not be with him at the same moment each trip," Lyryk explained.

"How do you alter time for your own purposes?" Spock asked.

"I do not understand the mechanics of it, Commander. There are only a few women entrusted with that knowledge. Kala Korena and Kalanan Zarensa know. I'm uncertain who else knows."

"I see," Spock said.

"Can you go forward in your time to when you already have interstellar travel and bring it back to your present?" Scotty asked.

"It doesn't seem to function that way, sir. The future cannot inhabit the past. I can't explain it any better than that. Kyka understands more of it than I but she doesn't know all the particulars."

The three men exchanged a glance, no words spoken. There seemed to be nothing to say in response to his explanation, nothing of any importance at any rate.

//That's not especially helpful, is it?// Jim asked with humor bubbling across the bond.

//It was not. Are you with Clark?//

//Not yet. We'll be there momentarily. When are you coming across?//

//When you have finished with Clark. I will come buy your a cup of coffee if there is time,// Spock promised.

//Good. I cannot possibly go to Leferson when we evacuate.//

//I understand. I believe her offer was sincere and a sign of her appreciation.//

//Yes. And I would like to see Bella. But not at the price of having to return to their planet,// Jim said.

//We will remain here. I will rent us a hotel room under an assumed name and not tell anyone where we are,// Spock said with his own amusement transmitting to Jim.

//That is an excellent plan,// Jim said in approval. //We're at Clark's. I'll let you know when you can come.//

//Thank you, t'hy'la.//

"Thank you," Bones was saying to Lyryk. "These dress uniforms could be more uncomfortable but it would be hard."

"Aye, Doctor, that is the truth of it," Scotty agreed. "You're wearing your dress uniforms for your wedding, Commander?"

"We are. We are changing into civilian dress for the celebration. The crew will be invited to dress informally as well."

"Good," Bones said in approval. "I don't want to be in this straight-jacket any longer than I have to."

"Neither do I," Scotty agreed.

"Have you written your vows yet, Spock?" McCoy asked.

"I have not. I am planning to find an appropriate Vulcan poem to share."

"In Vulcan?" Bones laughed.

"I will also translate it into standard, Doctor," Spock said.

"Has the Captain written his?" Scotty asked.

"I do not believe so. We have not discussed the particulars."

"What is a Human wedding like?" Lyryk asked in curiosity.

Bones and Scotty explained most of the rituals involved, also explaining the celebration which would follow. "How's it done on Leferson?" Bones asked.

"It is between the two lifemates," Lyryk said. "We pledge ourselves to one another."

"Before witnesses?" Scotty asked.

"Not generally. We file our orison with the Vaticinator of our choosing. She may be present at our pledging but it is not required," Lyryk explained.

"Your orison with the Vaticinator?" Bones repeated, wondering if he had suddenly lost his ability to understand the spoken word.

"Their promise or pledge with a…priestess," Spock explained.

"I see," Bones said. "Is priestess the correct translation?" he asked Lyryk.

"We have many guiding mothers, who we call Vaticinator," Lyryk responded.

They continued to chat casually about the difference and similarities in the three cultures represented at the table, discovering more similarities than differences as seemed to often be the case.

"If you will excuse me," Spock said, standing.

McCoy looked up at him, seeing all that was not being said by the Commander. "You goin' to Spacedock?"

"I am."

"We'll see you soon, sir," Scotty said, watching with the others as Spock left the Mess Hall.

//I wish they weren't so worried,// Jim said as he left Clark's office, Kyka by his side.

//It is natural that they would be concerned, love,// Spock assured them.

//I know. We'll meet you in the coffee shop on the sixth floor,// Kirk said, telling Kyka where they were going to wait.

//Very well. Are you purchasing your own coffee?// Spock asked as he entered the turbolift to go to the cross-over.

//Yes. And it's going to be real. I don't care if I can't sleep tonight,// Jim told him.

//We will sleep. Once the inquiry is behind you, sleep will not elude you.//

//Could you hear how incredulous Kyka was when Clark explained about the Prime Directive?//

//I was aware of your reaction to her reaction. If she holds the opinion that Admiral Hershfield is one brick shy of a load, I concur.//

//One brick shy of a load?// Jim laughed. //You've been spending way too much time listening to Bones.//

//Apparently,// Spock agreed. //You have also been known to engage a colorful metaphor on occasion.//

//I'm not denying that. Do you want a cup of tea?// Jim asked, studying the overly large, overly complicated menu board on display at the coffee shop.

//Yes please. Vulcan spice if it is available.//

//They have it. Do you want anything else?// Jim turned to Kyka to explain some of the choices, recommending the Vulcan spice tea for her as well. It had a pleasing flavor he thought she would find refreshing.

"Thank you, drendla," she agreed, going to sit at one of the tables near the back of the small cafe.

//I do not require any other refreshment at this time,// Spock said as he crossed over to the Spacedock.

//Who is that staring at you?// Jim laughed as he paid for their drinks.

//I do not know.//

//Tell her you're spoken for,// Jim requested.

//She has gone on her way. I will be with you and Kyka momentarily,// Spock said.

//Where are you going?//

//That is not something with which you need concern yourself,// Spock returned before reinforcing his mental barriers.

//'None of your business' works just as well,// Jim laughed, sitting by Kyka and giving her one of the cups of tea.

Spock did not respond and Jim concentrated on Kyka's conversation instead. "Tell me how this Admiral can believe what we required of you violated any Starfleet regulations."

"I still can't understand his reasoning, Kyka. But as I told Clark, Hershfield has never been one of my fans. He has looked for an excuse for several years to bring me up on charges. How he convinced Starfleet this was a legitimate case is beyond me."

"Before we contacted your ship, we researched your service, your official record. You are often commended for exemplary performance, Captain. Is he permitted to simply ignore those citations and bring false charges against you for his own personal reasons?"

"Apparently," Kirk said. "Clark can't figured out why this inquiry is being allowed to take place. I'm hoping the reasons will be made clear."

Kyka shook her head, the small maroon stones at the end of some of her braids coming together to make an almost musical sound.

"Are the number of your braids significant?" the Captain asked out of curiosity. "You have more than Bellarosa did. And the Kala had the most of all."

"They are a sign of… rank, I suppose," she responded. "It is a custom within our people. The position of Kala is signified by the most elaborate braids."

"Is it the rule of your land?"

"It is not codified. It is tradition."

"So if you added more braids and ribbons and stones, would you be in trouble?" Kirk asked.

"My friends and family would tell me that I was being presumptuous. Overstepping my place, as it were."

"Is Bellarosa considered… well, she had only two braids."

"That is her choice, drendla. She prefers the simplicity of fewer braids. They take less time and are easier to maintain. As the lifemate of the next Kala, she could choose to have as many as Zarensa does."

"I see," Jim responded, smiling over at Spock as he entered the cafe.

"Commander," Kyka said, also smiling up at him.

"Kyka, Captain," Spock replied, sitting next to Jim and accepting his cup.

"Why do you call him Captain when you are to be married?" Kyka asked in amusement.

"Tradition," Jim laughed.

"I do not respect him less as my commanding officer in light of our relationship," Spock elaborated.

"Is it complicated? Being in love with your superior?" Kyka asked warmly.

"I have not found it to be so. I am fully cognizant of my duties and responsibilities. Being in love makes me no less obedient. At least I hope it does not," Spock said, gazing at Jim.

"Of course it doesn't," Jim responded with a smile. "We don't have it all worked out just yet but neither of us are worried about it."

"It seems to be working just fine so far," Kyka assured them. "I am very pleased that we will be able to attend your wedding."

"I'm glad you'll be with us too," Jim said.

"Even though you remain angry at me," Kyka said gently.

"I'm not angry with you, Kyka. You did what you had to do. I understand that. I understood it even when I was on your planet."

"But you do not approve of what we did," she said.

"There were other ways to ensure your survival," he agreed. "And as I won't ever have my own children, it does make me… well, I suppose I'm jealous of those fathers who will raise my offspring."

"Would it help you if you were provided a record of some of those children? Or do you prefer that they remain anonymous to you?" she asked.

"I've thought about that since the Kala contacted me," Jim admitted. "Some part of me wants to know. Some other part wants to have nothing to do with those children. Even though half their genes are from me, they aren't really mine. It takes more than chromosomes to make them my children. I don't know what I want to know."

"Understandably," Kyka agreed. "Do you have any interest in knowing, Commander?"

"I only wish to know that which the Captain knows. It is entirely his decision," Spock responded.

She nodded at that, sipping her tea and studying the two men in turn. What she was thinking was hidden from them both.

"Who is caring for your children while you are with us?" Spock asked to fill the silence as much as a desire to know.

"My sister and her lifemate. They live in a villa which adjoins ours. It is often a convenient arrangement for both our families," she said.

"Do they have children?" Spock asked.

"Three. The children often act as they are all brothers and sisters rather than cousins. We are glad that they have one another."

"Is that your only sister or brother?" Jim asked.

"I have a brother also. He and his lifemate live far from us. We visit when we can. When our work allows us to be away," she explained.

Jim nodded at that, being polite if not really interested.

"We should go to the conference room so we will not be late in arriving," Spock said.

"Alright," Jim agreed, collecting the cups and returning them to the counter. They went to the correct floor and directly to the conference room to find the doors standing open. When they entered, they found every available seat taken with members of the crew. The command crew occupied the front row, two seats left open for Spock and Kyka who sat next to Lyryk as Spock sat next to the doctor.

"You okay, Jim?" Bones asked when he paused by their row.

"I'm fine. None of you need to worry," he told all of the crew within listening distance, his assurances reinforced by the smile which spoke of his own confidence in the outcome.

"You canna blame us, Captain. He has no right," Scotty said.

"He has every right, Scotty. That doesn't make what he's doing right," Kirk told them all. He turned to Clark as he entered, going with him to the long table positioned in front of the rows of chairs. He and Clark sat at the table, facing two longer tables pushed together. Three chairs waited behind the tables, placards announcing the Admirals who would certainly arrive soon. There was a single chair between their table and the tables for the Admirals, to be used by whomever was called to testify.

"You aren't nervous, are you, Jimmy?" Clark asked quietly.

"Pissed. At what this is doing to my crew."

"Good. As you should be. Kyka's testimony will put to rest any doubts about your innocence."

"Hershfield may not believe her. But surely the other Admirals will."

Clark nodded at that, everyone automatically rising as the Admirals entered. Hershfield came in first, a look of smug satisfaction plastered on his fleshy face. Admiral Amelia Whitesides followed him, a woman in her late forties, her face unlined and intelligent. Her brown hair was in an elaborate knot at the back of her head, her green eyes surveying the crowded conference room, sweeping all those present with an appraising glance.

Admiral Loretta Heath was the oldest of the three, nearing the age of retirement. Her grey hair was loose down past her shoulders, held back from her face with elaborate combs that sparkled with a multitude of shining stones. When she smiled at those in attendance, her face lit up and a decade was subtracted from her age. Her black eyes shown with intelligence and patience. But those present knew she was not one to suffer fools gladly. Or at all.

"You may be seated," Admiral Heath said when the panel had sat. She tapped the traditional brass bell three times, officially calling the inquiry to order. "We are here today to determine the facts in the case of Captain James T. Kirk, Commanding Officer of USS Enterprise, and those things that occurred during his time on the planet Leferson. Captain Kirk is not on trial. It is our duty to gather information, weigh evidence presented, then recommend concluding action. Any who testifies will be requested to be sworn in, to be honest and forthright. Lt. Rentrow will serve as bailiff." She nodded at the very large man who was standing by the empty chair, a man who was obviously able to keep order under almost any circumstance that might arise.

"We first call Commander Spock," Admiral Heath announced.

Spock rose and made his way to the front, raising his right hand as directed by the bailiff. After promising to speak honestly, he sat in the waiting chair.

"State your name, rank, and current assignment for the record," Lt. Rentrow instructed.

"Spock, Commander, First Officer and Chief Science Officer, USS Enterprise. Serving under Captain James T. Kirk," Spock said.

Rentrow nodded, resuming his stance beside the judges' table.

"Commander Spock, tell us what happened from the time your ship arrived at the planet to the time you left orbit," Admiral Heath instructed.

Spock told them what had occurred, how the Captain had disappeared, his uniform and communicator remaining on board. He described their repeated efforts to contact the planet to no avail, and what it was like when the Captain was finally returned to them.

"What was the Captain's condition when he returned?" Admiral Whitesides asked.

"The Captain was unconscious, Admiral. He was without his uniform and there were abrasions visible on his wrists and ankles," Spock responded.

Admiral Heath looked at the two other Admirals, asking if they wished to address the Commander further. As neither chose to do so, Spock was excused.

"Doctor Leonard McCoy," Admiral Heath said.

The Doctor made his way to the front, also swearing that his testimony would be honest and without prejudice.

"Doctor Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer, USS Enterprise. Serving under Captain James T. Kirk," he said for the record.

"Dr. McCoy, describe for us the condition of the Captain when he returned to Enterprise," Admiral Heath directed.

"He remained unconscious for approximately two and a half hours, until he woke on his own. There were significant abrasions and contusions on his wrists and ankles, which he later confirmed were caused by the restraints they had applied. His blood sugar levels indicated he had barely eaten in a week and there were traces of the drug in his system that indicated there had been several such injections previously. There were abrasions on his penis, contusions on his testicles, and some rectal bleeding."

"In your medical opinion, what would have caused the abrasions and bruising to his genitals?" Admiral Hershfield asked, a smug look on his face, making McCoy wish he could hit him. More so than before.

"The abrasions, bruising, and rectal bleeding were consistent with enforced, nonconsensual sexual contact, sir," the Doctor informed them.

"Was there anything else that could have caused these injuries?" Hershfield asked.

"I know of nothing else that would account for the Captain's injuries, sir," McCoy said firmly.

"Could they have been self-inflicted?"

McCoy had to stop a gasp at the Admiral's words, and he knew absolutely that he could not look at Kirk.

"Admiral, that question is entirely inappropriate," Admiral Heath said in quiet rebuke. "You need not respond, Doctor."

"Thank you, Admiral," McCoy said not bothering to hide all of his anger.

"What was your assessment of his mental state, Doctor?" Admiral Whitesides asked.

"He was exhausted, mentally and physically, ma'am. He was angered by the actions of the women on the planet. He had been concerned that those of us on the ship were unable to ascertain if he was alive or unharmed. He slept for most of the first day he was back and resumed command for part of the second day until exhaustion won out. Commander Spock assumed command to enable the Captain to rest and recover his strength."

"The ship's official log records that the Captain was off-ship for only 36 hours, Dr. McCoy. That does not reconcile with your records," Admiral Heath noted.

"The Captain explained that time on Leferson is not always linear, ma'am. He was on their planet seven days. But they returned him only 36 of the ship's hours after they abducted him," McCoy explained.

"And your medical records confirm that his metabolism indicated he was gone for seven days," Admiral Whitesides said.

"Yes, ma'am. We speculated that they had intended to return him right after he was taken but they miscalculated," McCoy said.

"I see," Whitesides said, making a note.

"Anything further?" Heath asked the other two. Neither wished to question the Doctor further and he returned to his seat. "Kyka of Leferson. Will you appear before us?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kyka agreed, coming forward.

"Do you have moral or ethical objections to taking our oath?" Heath asked her kindly.

"I have no objections, Admiral," Kyka assured her, swearing to speak the truth.

"Thank you, Kyka," Heath said when she was seated. "We know almost nothing of Leferson. Could you tell us of your planet?"

"We are very self-contained. We are also very self sufficient. We abhor all forms of violence and developed a shield which prevents anyone from visiting our world without permission. It protects us from outworlders. It also renders most of the men on our planet sterile."

"You invited the Captain and the Commander to visit Leferson," Hershfield stated.

"We invited them under false pretenses, sir. We did not intend to allow Commander Spock to come to our planet. We needed the Captain and brought him down alone."

"You needed the Captain," Admiral Whitesides repeated, an implied question.

"Yes, ma'am. The sterility of our men is threatening our population. We required an influx of viable sperm to ensure our race would continue. We selected Captain Kirk to provide us with that which we required," Kyka explained.

"How did you make your selection?" Heath asked.

"One of our citizens works in Starfleet Headquarters. She recommended the Captain, based on his service record. It was apparent to her that he is honest, intelligent, kind, loyal. All traits we would wish to have in our children," she explained.

"And you were certain that a human's sperm was biologically compatible?" Whitesides asked.

"Yes, ma'am. We had requested information from your Federation about the biology and physiology of humans. With that information, we determined that humans and Lefersons were able to procreate."

"How did you go about collecting the sperm you needed?" Whitesides asked.

"Before I explain, could I request that you ask the Captain if he is comfortable remaining? What we did was necessary but… objectionable in many ways. He may not wish to be forced to relive it through my description," Kyka said, great sympathy in her voice.

Heath nodded, turning her focus on Kirk. "Captain, do you wish to be excused during the rest of Kyka's testimony?"

After glancing at Clark, Kirk slowly stood, looking at Kyka before focusing on the Admiral and her kind face. Spock wrapped him in the warmth of their bond, providing the strength to make his response possible if not entirely true "I appreciate Kyka's concern, Admiral. I request that I be allowed to remain."

"Certainly, Captain. The choice is entirely yours," Admiral Heath confirmed, waiting as the Captain resumed his seat. "Kyka, if you would."

"We brought the Captain down to the Kala's castle into a room we had specially built. It had no door and only a window that looked out on the valley below. The room was 32 meters from the ground. If the Captain had found a way to remove the shatterproof window, he would not have been able to safely scale the wall to the ground. We placed him in restraints, his ankles secured to a bar anchored to the floor. His wrists also had restraints, the chains controlled by a pulley on the ceiling, 6 meters above the floor.

"When we first brought him down, his uniform was left on his ship. Having him unclothed was simpler for us. In the morning and the evening, I would come with two of my staff. Kaylem would give the Captain an injection, to weaken his resistance, to make him compliant. She also inserted the probe into the Captain's body, providing stimulation to his prostrate. Keleih was responsible for creating an erection and collecting his sperm when he found release. By her own admission, she was unskilled at the task she was assigned. She failed to use appropriate lubrication which caused the abrasions to the Captain's penis."

"And the contusions on his testicles?" Admiral Whitesides asked.

"The Captain eventually requested that we not give him the injections. They made him sleep. He said he would cooperate in exchange. He provided Keleih with basic instructions, including manipulating his testicles. She did as he explained but not without bruising the Captain in the learning process."

"So he agreed to comply with your demands?" Hershfield asked, a note of triumphant in his voice.

"Only so that we would no longer administer the injections, Admiral. There was no escape possible for him. He is smart enough to understand that cooperation was fair less taxing than enforced compliance. He also requested that Keleih use lubricant to avoid further damaging his sensitive skin."

"Were you and your staff the only ones with Captain Kirk?" Heath asked.

"Bellarosa was also with him, Admiral. She is a healer, much like your doctors. She cared for the Captain, gave him food which he generally refused, water and coffee to drink. She also tended to his bodily functions and applied cream to his abraded penis."

"No men visited the Captain?" Whitesides asked.

"No ma'am. Ours is a matriarchal society. Men are teachers, care for the children, tend the farms. They are not scientists or healers or in positions that you would call powerful," Kyka explained.

"And why is that, Kyka?" Whitesides asked. "Humans have achieved a level of equality unimaginable a century ago."

"There was a time when men held all of the power, Admiral. They nearly destroyed our planet. The women gained control and the men were subordinated. It was believed that our only chance for survival was to focus our energies on rebuilding, on finding common ground. By making the men secondary, the women were able to achieve these goals. Men are being allowed more opportunities but there is still a fear that if they gain equal status with the women, they will attempt to reintroduce greed and unhealthy competition into our society. These traits have led us to conflict and war in ages past. We wish to avoid allowing history to repeat itself."

"How do the men of your planet feel about their status?" Admiral Heath asked.

"My lifemate, Lyryk, is here, Admiral. He would be better able to answer that than I," Kyka said.

"Admiral," Clark said, rising.

"Yes, Lt. Barrister," Heath responded.

"Is the societal structure of the planet Leferson entirely germane to these proceedings, Admiral?" Clark asked with respect.

"No, I don't suppose that they are. It does provide a more complete picture of life on their planet, however," Heath said thoughtfully. "Unless you have a specific legal objection to the information being introduced, I would like to hear from Lyryk."

"We have no particular objection, Admiral," Clark assured her, resuming his seat.

//Great. Because it wasn't already taking long enough,// Jim said in resignation.

//You are holding up very well, t'hy'la,// Spock returned.

//Whatever. Hearing about it doesn't begin to compare to living through it. When this is finally over, we'll be going back to our ship and engaging in angry sex.//

//Is that an order, Captain?// Spock asked.

//Of course, Commander. Will I need to seduce you?//

//You know that being anywhere near you is enough to seduce me,// Spock reminded him.

//True. Lucky for me.//

//Lucky for us both,// Spock confirmed.

//You could always return to the seventh floor and see if that girl is still there. The one undressing you with her eyes.//

//I much prefer that you undress me with your hands.//

//Or my teeth?// Jim teased.

//That decision I will leave entirely to you.//

//We need to stop for the quilt before we return,// Jim reminded him.

//We will be putting it into your closet, t'hy'la. Otherwise it will require another cleaning prior to our wedding.//

//Oh yeah. Okay. Did you have your vows yet?//

//I do not. I know you do not either.//

//Not yet. But I have some ideas. Do you want to know what they are before the wedding?// Jim asked while pretending to pay attention to the questions the Admirals were asking Kyka. Which seemed to be the same questions repeated over and over.

//I want to hear them for the first time at the ceremony. Will you object if mine are not original?//

//Of course not. I'm trying to find the perfect passage from Shakespeare. No luck so far,// Jim said.

//I am willing to assist you, for appropriate compensation.//

//And what would that be, my love?// Jim asked.

//I believe you are fully aware of what I would consider fair trade,// Spock assured him.

Jim snorted at him, trying very hard to return his focus to the proceedings. The Admirals finally thanked Kyka for her testimony, requesting that Lyryk take the stand. He did so, also swearing to be honest in all of his words.

"Although we know you do not speak for the entire male population of your planet, Lyryk, perhaps you would provide insight into the opinion of the men concerning their secondary place within your societal structure," Admiral Heath requested.

"We have all studied the unfortunate history of our planet, Admiral. It is a history filled with destructive conflicts, hatred allowed to flourish and fester, brothers taking up arms against brothers. No one could desire a return to those uncivilized times. And we have learned that we must guard against turning back to the old ways. The men of our planet are not in power now but still have traits which could destroy us all. Our natural proclivity is to conquer rather than compromise, destroy that which is different rather than nurture the commonalities, disparage the weak rather than work to make them strong. We are not proud of our own nature but that is how we are engineered.

"We are allowed now to continue our education until we reach eighteen years. The women continue on until they complete their desired goal. Men are employed in various trades and allowed to vote in each plebiscite. We are not allowed to stand for office.

"There are those among the populace who believe men should have equal standing with the women. They are the minority. Perhaps one day we will be able to ensure that equality will not lead to power struggles. But we are not yet to that point."

"How do you feel about what was asked of Captain Kirk?" Admiral Whitesides asked.

"The majority of our men are sterile, Admiral, as Kyka stated. If a supply of viable seminal fluid was not found, our population would die out in three generations."

"Are you sterile, Lyryk?" Admiral Whitesides asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I know of only one man who is able to reproduce. We are grateful to the Captain for his sacrifice. His unwilling contributions will ensure that we continue as a race."

"Anything further?" Admiral Heath asked. No other questions were forthcoming, Lyryk excused to return to his seat. "Captain James T. Kirk."

The Captain stood and crossed over to Lt. Rentrow, taking the requested oath before sitting in the chair, carefully avoiding making eye contact with Admiral Hershfield.

"State your name, rank, and current assignment for the record," Lt. Rentrow instructed.

"James T. Kirk, Captain, commanding officer, USS Enterprise."

"Captain Kirk," Admiral Heath said. "Please tell the court what happened once you returned aboard your ship."

"I woke in sickbay. Dr. McCoy and Commander Spock were there and explained that I had been missing for 36 of the ship's hours. I ordered that we leave orbit, as Kyka requested that I do. Dr. McCoy released me from sickbay and Commander Spock accompanied me to my quarters. I slept for most of the next 24 hours. Dr. McCoy provided me ointment for the abrasions and medication for the internal discomfort. I was informed that we had been given permission to proceed to Tortoga for shore leave. As it had been eight months since our previous leave, the crew was understandably excited at the news. Commander Spock remained in command the first day I was back, and I was able to remain on the Bridge for half of Alpha shift the next day. Dr. McCoy had recommended I remain off duty for two to three days but I declined his offer."

"Were you able to resume command the third day?" Admiral Heath asked.

"Yes ma'am. Until we arrived at Tortoga. I beamed down with Spock, Dr. McCoy, and Chief Scott, where we enjoyed all of the pleasures of the planet."

"How were you feeling, Captain?" Admiral Heath asked.

"I was still tired. I ended up napping for the first several days we were on shore. My appetite slowly returned and that helped with my stamina."

"And emotionally?" Admiral Whitesides asked.

"I was angry. I resented the fact that I had been abducted from my ship, and that my crew had no way of knowing whether or not I was still alive. I was angry that I had been raped by the women on the planet. Even if I could understand the reasons for their actions, I understood equally well that there were alternatives available to them, had they chosen to allow those instead. Our medical personnel could have assisted them in finding a way to reverse or minimize the sterility. Instead they used me and my reproductive abilities to their own purposes."

"You are still angry," Admiral Heath suggested.

"No ma'am, not any longer. At least not that I'm willing to admit even to myself. I have no reservations concerning Kyka being on board. The crew has much more greater difficulty with her presence than do I."

"Were you reluctant to return to Leferson to arrange their transport?" Admiral Heath asked.

"At first. My crew was extremely worried about returning. However, we received complete assurance that I would not be abducted again. That helped to ease their minds," the Captain said.

"Shortly after your return, Starfleet received a petition for spousal assignment for you and Commander Spock," Hershfield stated. "When was your relationship initiated?"

"Admiral," Clark said, rising quickly. "I fail to see any relevance to your question."

"I agree," Admiral Heath said, frowning at Hershfield. "The Captain's relationship is in no way relevant to this inquiry."

"Unless his injuries were not the result of his time on Leferson," Hershfield said in accusation.

"Admiral, that is entirely inappropriate," Heath informed him sternly. "We will not call into question the word of the Captain, his Commander, his Chief Medical Officer, nor the testimony of Kyka who was present when the injuries were inflicted."

"I withdraw my question," Hershfield said, not looking nearly chastised enough for those outraged by his accusation.

"My apologies, Captain," Admiral Heath said, glaring down at Hershfield. "Do you have anything further you wish to share with the panel?"

"The only thing I would add is the exemplary manner in which my crew conducted themselves during my absence. They proved once again that they are the finest crew in Starfleet," the Captain said.

"Your commendation is noted, Captain," Admiral Heath said with a nod. "We will recess for lunch and will reconvene at 13:30." After tapping the ceremonial bell, everyone stood until the Admirals had left, most of the crew filing out. They would have liked to speak to the Captain but Spock's body language informed them that their presence was not currently welcome.

"Good gods, Jim," McCoy was saying when Spock joined the tight circle. "He has gone completely around the bend."

"That should be clear to them now," Clark concurred. "You did an excellent job, Jimmy. I wanted to punch him. I admire your restraint."

"He isn't even trying to disguise the fact that this a personal vendetta," Jim said with a shrug, gazing up at Spock's worried eyes. "You okay?"

"I am perfectly fine, t'hy'la. Concerned for you, not for myself."

"Does he really think that my injuries were caused by making love to Spock?" Jim asked, still incredulous at the accusation.

"Does he have a vendetta against you as well?" Clark asked Spock.

"Not that I am aware. He has never attempted to damage my reputation. I believe he was using our relationship to further malign the Captain's character."

"Hard to imagine what he hopes to gain," Scotty said, echoing the thoughts of those around him.

"Impossible," Clark agreed, laying a hand on Jim's arm. "Go and get something to eat. I'll see you back here at 13:30."

"Won't you join us?" Jim offered.

"I have some communications I need to see to. We'll go out when this is over and celebrate," Clark promised.

"Alright," the Captain agreed. He turned to his command crew, and their two guests, glad to have their reassuring presence with him. "What should we have to eat?"

By consensus, they all decided they could not live without pasta for lunch. Kirk suspected that someone had stacked the proverbial deck in his favor but he was not about to complain about it.

//It was not me, t'hy'la. I wanted to go to the seafood restaurant on the eighth floor,// Spock said.

//You don't eat seafood,// Jim laughed.

//Nor do you,// Spock admitted, his silent laughter crossing the bond to Jim's delight.

//I don't suppose I should drink at lunch, huh?//

//Alcohol would be inadvisable,// Spock agreed.

//Alright.// "No, Bones, I'm fine, really. And I'm very hungry," Jim assured the doctor.

"Good. Didn't you have pasta last night?"

"Yes. And I'm having it again for lunch. How can you go from being mad that I won't eat to being mad about what I choose to eat?" Jim asked.

"It's my job, Captain," Bones said with a laugh. "And you'd think something was wrong with me if I didn't nag you."

"A little less nagging would be appreciated," Jim claimed. But none of them believed him any more than the Doctor did.

"Will they have room for us all?" Sulu asked as they walked down the steps to the next floor.

"It's a fairly large restaurant," Kirk said. "I don't think we'll overwhelm them."

"You know that pasta was inwented in Russia," Chekov claimed, the others laughing at him.

"Italy would take exception to that claim, Pavel," Uhura told him.

"Italy stole it from Russia. Then said they came up with the idea."

"Alright, Pavel. If that's what you want to believe," Sulu said, shaking his head.

"What is Russia?" Lyryk asked Scotty.

"A country on Earth. Chekov was born there and claims everything originated in Russia," Scotty explained.

"A country?" Lyryk repeated.

"Our planet has various countries on it. Distinct regions with their own languages and cultures," Scotty said. "I originate from the country of Scotland. Uhura is from Africa. The Captain, Dr. McCoy, and Lt Sulu are from America."

"This is an interesting idea," Lyryk said, considering it.

"When your planet was torn by war, who engaged in the battles? Neighbors?" Scotty asked.

"Our twelve landmasses were ruled by individual Kalers. One Kaler would attempt to defeat the Kaler in the adjourning landmass."

"Now all the landmasses are unified under the Kala," Kyka added.

"Our planet is also unified," Sulu agreed. "We still retain our individual identities."

They stopped when they arrived at the restaurant, the Captain requesting a table for nine if possible. The host assured him that accommodating them all did not pose any difficulty, leading them to a table in the back large enough for twelve.

"Thank you," the Captain said from where he sat at the head of the table when the host provided menus to each guest.

"What can I provide you to drink while you peruse our selections?" the young man with aqua hair asked.

They each made their request, discussing what they should order.

"Last night our waitress had green hair," Jim said in response to McCoy's comment.

"I wonder if they all are required to have outlandish hairdos," McCoy said ideally.

"The Captain could have asked our waitress from last night," Spock said casually. "We were fairly certain she would have responded favorably to any request he might choose to make of her."

"Spock, listen to you. Tellin' tales out of school," McCoy said in mock horror.

Spock just raised one eyebrow at the doctor, returning his focus on the Captain as those at the table laughed. //I apologize.//

//Don't,// Jim responded with silent laughter. //It was just what they needed to hear. Especially from you.//

"It is hardly a secret, Doctor," Spock reminded him. "The Captain is often the object of undesired attention."

"Like right now," the Captain said for himself.

"Was she cute, Jim?" McCoy asked with an inappropriate wink.

"I have no idea. I'm pretty sure she was of legal age. Other than that, I didn't really notice. Except for her shockingly bright green hair."

"Why did you care if she was legal?" McCoy laughed.

"In case you wanted her for yourself," Jim teased.

"No thanks. I got no interest in your cast-offs," McCoy assured him.

"If you're sure," Jim laughed.

"What did you order last night, Captain?" Uhura asked, studying the menu with far too many choices.

"Spock and I had the farfella primavera with vodka sauce. And yes, Chekov, I know vodka really was invented in Russia," Kirk assured him before the ensign could remind them.

"And it was good, sir?" Sulu asked.

"Some of the best I've ever had," the Captain responded. "You enjoyed it as well, didn't you?"

"I did," Spock agreed, describing it to the others at the tables.

"I wonder if they would add some grilled chicken," Scotty said.

"I'm sure they will. Oh, Spock, I don't have my credit chip. Do you have yours?" Kirk asked in startled realization.

"I do. You need not worry that we would leave you hungry," Spock assured him.

"Good. Then we'll pay for everyone's lunch," Kirk decided.

"Is this a decision you made only after realizing you could not pay, sir?" Spock teased.

"Maybe," Kirk responded, enjoying the laughter of those at the table. He looked up at the waiter when he returned with their drinks to distribute them to each. This waiter had outlandishly pink hair that resembled neon cotton candy. "Are you required to have… unusual hair to work here?"

"Yes, sir. My real hair is brown. And short," the waiter said. "We don't mind, most of us."

"Why is it a requirement of employment?" Spock asked.

"Because the name of the restaurant, Capelli Strani, translates to 'strange hair,'" the waiter explained.

"I thought it was a type of pasta," McCoy said.

"Most people do, sir. The owner has an unusual sense of humor," the waiter said with an amused shrug.

"It makes sense now," the Captain decided.

"Have you decided what you will have?" the pink-haired waiter asked, looking first at Lt. Uhura.

"I'd like the baked lasagna with meat sauce, please," she requested, returning her menu. She told him what dressing she wanted on her salad before he turned to Kyka for her order.

"I'd like a salad, please. With vegetables only," Kyka responded.

"Certainly. And the dressing?"

"Oh. I have no idea," she admitted, looking down the table at the Captain in some confusion.

"Can you bring her oil and vinegar as well as Ranch on the side, please?" the Captain requested.

"Certainly. And for you, sir?" he asked the Captain.

"I'd like the chicken parmigiana. No salad for me. But I would like the garlic bread appetizer for the entire table. Half of it needs to have no cheese."

"Of course. We can make that portion with olive oil rather than butter," the waiter agreed, taking the rest of the orders, Lyryk following Kyka's example when it was his turn to order.

"How are the wedding plans progressing, Uhura?" McCoy asked the Lieutenant who was seated next to him.

"Humming along, sir," she said with a bright smile. "I received several recommendations for the caterer I selected. As soon as the menu choices have been made, I'll finalize it with them."

"Oh, you're waiting for us to decide?" Kirk asked, making the others laugh.

"Yes, sir," she agreed brightly.

"You did an excellent job with the Michaels' reception, my dear. You have our permission to make all those decisions," Kirk said with a charming smile of his own.

"Yes, sir," she agreed with a nod. "I'll see that they have some pasta included."

"Thank you. And plenty of vegetarian choices," Kirk reminded her.

"Of course, sir. The caterer I selected has a wide variety of vegetarian dishes. One of the reasons I chose them."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Spock said to her.

"Is your quilt at the cleaners, sir?" Uhura asked Spock.

"It is. We will be able to pick up after the inquiry is concluded," Spock said.

"May I do that, sirs?" Uhura requested with a sparkle in her eye they both recognized. It said she was up to something and it was in their best interest not to be too curious about what it was.

"Certainly, Lieutenant," the Captain agreed. "It's on the second floor. Under my name."

"Very good, sir. I'll take care of it," she promised.

"What quilt is this?" Kyka had to ask.

"My mother sent it to me," Kirk explained. "It already has great sentimental significance to me and Spock."

"We have a joining quilt as well," Kyka agreed. "My father made it for us before our pledging. We find great comfort in sharing it. And the children insist of sleeping under it whenever we must be gone."

"Is a joining quilt tradition for you?" Uhura asked Kyka. From her expression, Kirk decided she had mostly forgiven Kyka and no longer seemed determined to take her down. He didn't think they would be the best of friends but at least he no longer worried he'd have to step between them for Kyka's sake.

"It is. The man generally makes the quilt and presents it to his lifemate. But Lyryk's many talents do not extend to needle and thread," Kyka explained with a warm smile for her lifemate.

"I did try," Lyryk said. "It was pitiful. My father is equally untalented. I was extremely grateful when Kyka's father volunteered to make ours."

This led to a discussion of the way things were generally done on Leferson, much conversation shared over the delicious food. The Captain was content to simply absorb the sounds of the voices surrounding him, using them as insulation.

//You aren't too bored, are you?// he asked Spock when he sensed very little connection from him to the conversation.

//Not in the least. I too am interested in the free flow of ideas. Especially the commonalities that are found in disparate civilizations.//

//I sure am glad Kyka didn't ask about Vulcan weddings,// Jim said with a laugh. //Be hard to explain how you killed me at yours.//

//Do you believe that is a topic deserving of humor?// Spock asked, trying to sound stern.

//Yes. And you think so as well. You just won't admit it.//

//I find no humor in the fact that I killed my commanding officer.//

//Well, really. You didn't succeed, you know,// Jim reminded him.

//Thankfully. Why do you suppose Uhura wants to secure our quilt?//

//I have no idea. I'm sure she has something up her sleeve. You could tell by her expression,// Jim said.

//Indeed. Perhaps she is planning to place butterflies inside of it so that they fly through our quarters after the ceremony.//

Jim had to laugh silently at that, amused at the mental image Spock was sharing. //She's clever but not vindictive.//

//True. Fortunate,// Spock agreed before turning to address Lyryk's question. "No, my parents are not able to arrive in time to attend. We will provide them holographs of the ceremony."

"And they are pleased by your marriage?" Kyka asked warmly, her smile encompassing both the Captain and his Commander.

"Very pleased," Spock agreed. "They have a great respect for the Captain. And as my mother is from Earth, she readily admits to loving the Captain as a son."

"Yours is a mixed heritage?" Kyka asked.

"It is common knowledge," Spock responded. "I had thought you already knew."

"I was not aware, Commander," Kyka said.

"Spock is truly unique in the universe," Kirk said with a pleased smile for his Commander.

"Thank you, sir. It is 13:20," Spock said in response.

"Alright. I better go. Come as soon as you are settled up," Kirk requested, standing. His crew also stood and waited until he left before resuming their seats.

"You don't need to pay for us all, Commander," Scotty said.

"I choose to pay, Chief. In appreciation for the support you are providing to Jim. You each are the reason he is able to endure this inquiry," Spock said, his words warming those present, as surprised as they were that he would be so open in his thanks.

When Spock had paid, he gave Uhura his credit chip. She was going to need it in order to collect the quilt and to make other necessary arrangements. "Should I require funds prior to returning to the ship, I will impose on Dr. McCoy," he assured her.

"Don't you think you ought to ask me first?" Bones grumbled purely because everyone expect him to. And as expected, Spock simply raised an eyebrow, otherwise ignoring his friend's supposed indignation.

"They do this all the time?" Lyryk asked Scotty quietly.

"Aye, all the time," Scotty confirmed with a laugh. "They are the best of friends but will never admit it. It's their way of communicating."

"An interesting form of interaction," Lyryk observed.

"They also do it so the Captain will laugh at them," Uhura added with an endearing smile at the behavior of the two men.

Lyryk nodded at that, not otherwise commenting. When they reached the conference room, they resumed their seats, wondering where the Captain was as he and Clark were conspicuously absent from their table.

//Are you alright, t'hy'la?// Spock asked.

//Fine. In Clark's office. The bailiff will come explain very shortly,// Jim said. //Can you tell everyone that I'm okay? And they'll understand very soon.//

Spock relayed his message, Kyka and Lyryk confused by the information. "When Vulcans bond, it enables telepathic communication between the bondmates," Spock explained.

"Even though the Captain is Human?" Kyka asked.

"He has learned to utilize our bond. It did not come as naturally to him as it would to a Vulcan. He is, however, an adept student and quickly mastered the use of our bond," Spock said.

//Thank you, love,// Jim said with a smile that transmitted across.

//The bailiff needs to arrive very soon or your crew may storm the courthouse,// Spock said in amused warning.

//He should be there momentarily.// As predicted, Lt. Rentrow entered alone, facing the assembled crowd.

"The Admirals have determined that they charges leveled against Captain Kirk are baseless and spurious. They have been summarily dismissed. The Captain and his counsel will be meeting in chambers with Admiral Heath and Admiral Whitesides. Commander Spock has been requested to join them. All other personnel are invited to remain or to leave, as you wish." Lt. Rentrow waited for Spock to join him before escorting him to the library off the conference room where two of the three Admirals waited.

"Commander," Admiral Heath said, looking up at him from where she sat on the opposite side of the large table. She slowly stood, rounding the table to hold out one hand. He offered his hand in return, great warmth emanating from her, her thoughts carefully contained. "I know it is not the Vulcan way to accept an apology. But Admiral Whitesides and I regret the consternation we inadvertently caused by allowing this inquiry to be held."

The Admiral sat in one of the chairs, indicating that Spock should sit next to her.

"It is not customary to accept such an apology, Admiral. I do appreciate your words," Spock said, finding a strange pleasure in still having his hand entwined with the Admiral's. Generally so much contact was disconcerting but not in this instance.

"Lt. Rentrow, if you would request that the Captain join us," Admiral Heath directed.

"Yes ma'am," he agreed before opening the door opposite the way to the conference room.

"We hear that there is to be a wedding aboard Enterprise," the Admiral said to Spock with a smile of great warmth.

"Yes, ma'am. In four days. We would be honored if you were both able to attend," Spock said.

"It would be our pleasure, Commander. Thank you," Admiral Heath agreed, as did Admiral Whitesides. "My husband is here as well. It would be alright if I brought him, wouldn't it?" Heath asked with a twinkle.

"Certainly, Admiral. Our happiness is multiplied by those with whom we share it," Spock responded. He stood when the Captain entered, his hand still in the firm, warm grasp of the Admiral. Clark was also with him, as was Orson Maden from Starfleet News.

//Why are holding the Admiral's hand?// Jim asked in amusement.

//I cannot explain it. It was at her invitation and she has some reluctance to release it. I am content to wait.//

Jim sat next to Spock, Maden across the way, Clark next to him.

"We have already apologized to the Captain," Admiral Heath said. "And Commander Spock was gracious in his acceptance as well. You do not, however, have the entire story."

Maden nodded, indicating that he at least knew what it was the Admiral was referring to with her statement.

"Admiral Hershfield will be relieved of duty, Captain. This inquiry was the proverbial last straw. Those in the JAG office felt the charges he leveled against you were insubstantial, meager at best. We allowed the inquiry to go forward primarily to gather additional proof not of any guilt on your part but the Admiral's lack of qualifications to continue in his duties. Had we known that his vendetta would take the form of personal attacks on you and the Commander, we would not have allowed this inquiry to be held."

"Maden had indicated that Hershfield had tried several previous times to bring Captains up on charge, ma'am," Kirk said.

"Regrettably, Captain. Those charges had some basis for an inquiry although they were all dismissed. Your case was the most insubstantial, which JAG knew. By calling into question the actions of the Captain of Starfleet's flagship, Hershfield provided us the opportunity to have him relieved for cause. We did not think it would happen this quickly or through his efforts to destroy your reputations."

"Did you know all of this?" Kirk asked Clark in a carefully neutral tone, wondering just how many conspirators there were.

"I was not privy to their plans, Captain," Clark assured him. "I was told of the inquiry and Admiral Whitesides recommended I contact you. That was all I knew."

"I did ask that he contact you, Captain," Whitesides confirmed. "As you were friends, it was only natural that Lt Barrister would have an interest in representing you."

"I was fully aware of the baselessness of his charges. And his reputation. I also hoped that this would be the last inquiry Hershfield would be allowed to hold," Clark added.

Kirk nodded at that, looking over at Maden. "What will your article say?"

"It will be primarily about the unfortunate end of the Admiral's career, sir. I have no intentions of including any of his particular accusations. That would serve no purpose as they were born of jealousy and malice."

"Thank you," the Captain said with a nod.

"Do you have any further questions for us, Captain?" Admiral Heath asked kindly.

"No ma'am."

"I wish to assure you that this inquiry will not appear in any form on your service record, except for our appreciation for your patience," Whitesides told him.

"Thank you, ma'am," the Captain said. //Oh my gods. Will they please just let me leave already?//

//It cannot be much longer, surely,// Spock returned.

"The Commander has invited us to attend your wedding, Captain. Would you object to our presence?" Admiral Heath asked.

"I would be honored to have you both at our wedding," Kirk assured them with a smile. That it was not entirely heartfelt came as no surprise to anyone. "Will you be able to come?" he asked Clark.

"If you aren't still ready to cold-cock me, I will," Clark laughed.

"I'll be over it by then," Kirk promised.

"I'll be there," Clark confirmed.

"Unless there is anything else you wish to discuss with us, Captain, you are free to return to your normal life," Admiral Whitesides said with a hint of amusement.

Admiral Heath slowly released Spock's hand at Whitesides' words and he immediately felt the loss of the warmth she had been conveying to him.

"Thank you, ma'am," Kirk said standing. Spock also stood, nodding to the Admirals. He followed Jim out, stopping in the corridor with his Human.

"I love you," Spock said softly.

"That doesn't make it all okay, you know," Jim returned, staring up at Spock and seeing the love reflected in his black eyes.

"No it does not. At the moment is all I can offer."

"And I do appreciate it. Now if I can just stop being so fucking pissed, I can get on with my life."

"As I recall, you made me a promise about engaging in torrid fornication," Spock said softly with a promise in his tone.

"Torrid fornication?" Jim repeated.

"How would you phrase it, Captain?" Spock teased.

"I can't think of a better way. But I'm not sure I can keep that promise. Not right now. How dare they use us like that?"

"Their methods are questionable even though their motivation was legitimate," Spock agreed, turning with Jim to go toward the turbolift that would take them to the crossover.

"Their methods were fucking ridiculous. To let him accuse me of claiming the injuries were from the planet when you really did it. That's un-fucking-believable."

"Are you planning to retain that particular word in your common vocabulary for the foreseeable future?"

"Maybe. And it would be to your benefit not to call me on it. Not right now. Because otherwise I may stop using it and take my anger out on you instead," Jim warned.

"I am not concerned about any displays of anger in which you may engage, Captain. They are not and will not be directed at me. I am simply a convenient target."

"Stop being so fucking reasonable," Jim requested. "It makes it really hard to stay mad."

"I apologize. I will endeavor to be irrational and sufficiently outraged," Spock said.

"Only if you are fucking outraged. Have you ever used that word?"

"I have not. Do you wish for me to include it in my future statements?" Spock asked.

"No. I use it enough for us both," Kirk admitted.

"I do not find it particularly objectionable. Although I know that there are those who would never use it."

"My mom, for instance. She'd still threaten to wash my mouth out with soap if she knew I said it."

"Your secret remains safe with me," Spock assured him, leaving the turbolift to cross back over to their ship. They went directly to their quarters, Jim pacing in an effort to dissipate some of the anger he could not seem to release. "Do you wish to go to work out some of these emotions?"

"No," Jim sighed, sitting next to him on the loveseat and looking up at the patience reflected in his bondmate's eyes. "Does it really need to be this complicated?"

"It often is," Spock responded, reaching for the fastening on Jim's uniform top.

"Do you think seducing me will solve anything?"

"It will not," Spock assured him. "It will, however, provide a welcome distraction from those emotions which are even now threatening to overwhelm you," Spock said, succeeding in opening Jim's top and reaching in to stroke the exposed skin.

"Maybe I don't want to make love to you right now," Jim suggested faintly.

"Maybe I am determined to change your mind and convince you otherwise," Spock responded. With his free hand, he reached up for the wall intercom above their heads when it sounded. "Spock here."

"Is the Captain with you?" Bones asked.

"I'm right here, Bones. What can I do for you?" Jim responded, gasping softly when Spock licked his exposed nipple.

"Wanted to make sure you're okay. You in your quarters?"

"Yes. Please don't come visit right now," Jim requested as Spock worked down the zipper on his uniform trousers.

"Otherwise occupied?" Bones laughed.

"Something like that," Jim agreed breathlessly. "I'm not providing you override."

"Understood. See you at dinner. Or breakfast," Bones said, signing off.

"Computer, engage privacy lock. No override. Command code Kirk J alpha alpha alpha."

"The Chief Medical Officer will be notified that no override has been provided," the computer warned in that mechanical, infuriating voice which never varied.

"So noted. Engage privacy lock."

"Engaged," the computer responded.

"Thank you so much," Jim breathed. "Why is she such a bitch sometimes?"

Spock didn't bother to respond as he was too busy working Jim's pants down. He could not remove them completely as he had neglected to first remove his boots but he was not deterred in his mission. Once the black pants were successfully bunched just below his knees, Spock turned to the briefs that provided more resistance. The elastic caught on Jim's firm erection until Spock put his warm fingers inside the waistband, intentionally caressing the skin underneath. He lifted and tugged them down, freeing the rosy erection to spring from Jim's belly and stand proudly.

"Mmm…." Spock sighed at the sight, helping Jim out of his top so that he was mostly bare. That done, Spock slid to the floor to kneel before his Human, gazing up at him with equal parts love and hunger.

"You are still dressed," Jim whispered, his fingers deep in the black silk he so loved to touch. His thumbs traced the graceful curves of his Vulcans ears, sending shivers of pleasure through Spock, the sensation reflected and echoed through Jim.

"This is about your pleasure, t'hy'la," Spock told him, his right hand caressing Jim chest and belly down to the line of golden curls. Jim squirmed in delight as Spock's fingers raked down to the very base of his erection. "I am planning to engage in fellatio unless you have any objections," Spock whispered, blowing a warm stream across the wet tip of the object of his desire, his eyes locked on the hazel ones above him.

"None what-so-ever," Jim assured him, his eyes devouring the beauty of his bondmate.

Spock did not break eye contact as his hot, gentle tongue licked across the tip, gathering the delicious moisture waiting for him. He was rewarded with Jim's moan of delight, encouraging him to repeat his action.

"Oh gods, love. Please hurry," Jim begged.

"There is much satisfaction in anticipation," Spock teased, his fingers buried in the curls that were endlessly tantalizing to him

"There is also much satisfaction in your love not teasing you any longer."

Spock laughed across the bond, licking him once more before taking the tip into the warm, wet welcome that was his mouth. Jim's gasp of pleasure and waves of love were reward enough but Spock wanted, needed more. He took Jim all the way in, the sensation of fullness and completeness one he would never tire of finding.

//Please// Jim begged, uncertain what he was asking for. The pleasure Spock was giving him was coursing through his veins, building, building, building in his hard erection, threatening to overwhelm him.

//You are truly delicious,// Spock returned, stroking Jim with his tongue and creating just the right amount of suction to bring Jim to the edge but not all the way over.

"Please," Jim breathed, knowing that Spock was keeping him from completion on purpose. The need was pulsing in his erection, in his stomach, in his ears, the roaring growing louder and louder. "I need…"

//I know what you need, love,// Spock returned, backing off until he was holding only the very tip of Jim's hard need between his soft, caressing lips, his hot tongue bathing it in delicious warmth.

"T'hy'la," Jim begged, squirming further down on the loveseat, Spock backing slightly. "Please stop teasing me."

Spock did not acknowledge the words, fully aware of the exquisite torment he was providing, feeling it beneath his roving hands and transmitting across the heated bond. He continued to gently suck on the tip of his love's need before engulfing him completely. Jim gasped, his lips parted, his own tongue peeking out to add moisture to his parched mouth. His eyes were only half open, enough to take in the beauty of his Vulcan as he provided him unabashed pleasure. Jim felt his need reaching a crescendo, his muscles tightening in anticipation, his body preparing to find relief that could not come soon enough and would be over too quickly.

When he came, Spock held onto him, accepting all of his offering, drinking to nourish from it, wanting the steamy fluid to become a part of him. "Mmm…" he sighed in contentment when he sat back on his heels, licking his lips to gather the last of Jim's seed.

"Wow," was all Jim could say, barely enough energy or breath to say even that.

"Yes," Spock agreed, returning to the loveseat to kiss Jim's parted mouth. Their tongues offered greetings, exploring, joining, enjoying.

"What do you want?" Jim whispered as Spock showered his overheated face with soft kisses.

"I have what I want, t'hy'la," Spock assured him as he continued to kiss Jim's eyelids, his nose, his warm cheeks.

Jim reached over to trace the outline of Spock's hard need beneath his uniform trousers, rewarded with a soft moan. "What should we do about this?" Jim said softly into the warmth of Spock's neck.

"What would you like?" Spock responded, kissing the top of Jim's head, inhaling the fragrances that were purely his Human, rich, earthy, intoxicating.

"To come inside you," Jim requested, reaching up to grasp the fleshy edge of Spock's ear with his teeth, nipping at him, moans his reward.

"Yes," Spock agreed, kissing Jim's parted lips as Jim worked his boots off, out from under the tangle of his pants and briefs. Spock's tongue made no allowances for Jim's, exploring the cooler mouth and memorizing each texture and flavor. Jim's hands were busy trying to open and remove Spock's top, but their mutual need made them clumsy and uncoordinated. Not that either particularly minded the delay. But the longer they were made to wait, the more urgent they needed each other.

Jim finally sat up enough to put some distance between them, breathing heavily, stilling Spock's roving hands. "Wait," he whispered, finally able to remove Spock's top. Spock watched with love and lust in equal parts as Jim knelt before him to take off his boots, pants and briefs following as quickly as he could manage. When Spock was finally devoid of all his clothes, Jim took both his hands and pulled him down to lay on top of him. The floor was hard and cool beneath Jim but he did not mind. The warmth and comfort from above more than made up for any discomfort he might have felt.

"Most satisfactory," Spock decided, kissing Jim's forehead, his nose, his mouth until they were both breathless and ready. "We need lubrication," Spock whispered into Jim's ear, impatient regret coming with the words.

"Uhnn…" Jim groaned, looking up from beneath Spock at the nightstand much too far away. "We need to plan better," Jim said as Spock slowly crawled over the take the tube out of the drawer.

"Or furnish our quarters with additional tubes," Spock agreed, returning to kneel between Jim's spread, raised knees, gazing down at him as though he needed to memorize his Human all over again.

"Please," Jim requested, raising his hips to demonstrate that their earlier activity had temporarily diminished his need, not satisfied it completely.

"Yes," Spock whispered, covering his palms with the lubricant, still staring into the hazel eyes that held his soul in their depths. When Jim was thoroughly coated, Spock moved up to kiss his panting mouth, descending with deliberate and exquisite slowness until Jim's hard need was fully encased in his welcoming body. Jim gasped at the heat surrounding him, always a gratifying and surprising sensation. He nearly came again just from being inside Spock but knew the best part was still waiting for them both.

"Do you still have the tube?" Jim asked hungrily.

Spock responded by coating his own need, Jim watching and wanting. "I am yours," Spock assured him, applying it to Jim's hands.

"Yes," Jim said, replacing Spock hands with his, stroking, caressing, loving his Vulcan's need. Spock began to rock on his Human, the hum of pleasure connecting them. Spock's hands seemed to be everywhere at once, brushing against the warm pink skin, forefinger and thumb squeezing the rosy buds, rewarded with Jim's moan. Spock leaned down to nip at the abused nubs, licking to erase any pain he may have caused. //Dear gods,// Jim sent across, arching his back, searching for more. The sensations Spock was creating made Jim temporarily loose track of Spock's need, his hands clutched by his sides, his knuckles grinding into the rough carpeting beneath his writhing body. //Oh gods.// He had to close his eyes, sensory overload verging on shorting out his brain.

Spock sent warming waves of love over the bond, using his own hands to provide mutual enjoyment.

//I'm sorry,// Jim barely thought.

Spock's only response was to lean down in order to kiss Jim, long and hard, banishing all thought from them both, Spock's erection hot and ready between their heaving bellies.

//I won't be much longer,// Jim said faintly, lifting his hips to more fully encase himself in Spock's body.

//Yes,// Spock agreed, squeezing his muscles in encouragement. A hot rush confirmed the result of his effort, Jim panting beneath him.

"Come, t'hy'la," Jim urged, staring up at his Vulcan in hunger.

//Momentarily,// Spock said, his head back in ecstasy, the pulse throbbing in his neck, his lips parted, his breath ragged. His knowing hands brought him over the edge, his inhumanly hot release threatening to scald Jim's stomach. He did not care. Spock lay on his love, their bodies smearing the viscous fluid over them both. Jim stroked Spock's heaving back, waiting for him to recover, the bond still humming with shared pleasure.

"We're a mess," Jim whispered.

"Yes," Spock agreed softly, chewing on the round pink ear conveniently located right at his mouth.

"Not that I mind."

"Nor do I."

"Except the floor is very hard," Jim said regretfully.

"Is there something you would care to do about that fact, t'hy'la?" Spock teased.

"Too bad we didn't pick up our quilt," Jim returned, Spock laughing silently at the response.

"I do not believe we will be allowed to utilize it until after the wedding," Spock said.

"Uhura will no doubt keep it. We'll need to pay the cleaner," Jim said lazily.

"Not necessary, love. I provided her with my credit chip."

"I guess that makes sense," Jim said. "We'll transfer some of my funds into your account."

"You know that is unnecessary."

"I do. But if it were your decision, we wouldn't be having a Human wedding. You shouldn't have to pay all the associated costs for a ceremony you would rather avoid."

"Your thought processes seem to have recovered from their momentary short-circuit," Spock teased.

"Mmm…The right answer is 'no no t'hy'la, I don't mind,'" Jim instructed with great amusement.

"I apologize."

"No need," Jim assured him, waiting as Spock slowly stood, reaching down a hand to assist the Captain in standing.

"Shower or nap, my love?"

"Shower," Jim said, leading the way into his bathroom.

"Are you still angry, t'hy'la?" Spock asked, studying his Human in the mirror as they brushed their teeth.

"A little. I'm not fucking pissed any longer," Jim decided.

"Excellent progress," Spock confirmed before spitting out the last of the toothpaste.

"It is. Go ahead and start the shower. I want to check with Scotty," Jim said, kissing him quickly.

"I will await your arrival with much anticipation," Spock said, turning on the flow of water.

Jim left the small room, crossing over to the intercom.

"Scott here, sir."

"What is the status of the repairs, Chief?"

"Proceeding according to plan, sir. I'll have the status reports transmitted to you by 17:00 if that is acceptable."

"That will be fine, Scotty," Jim agreed.

"Are you alright, sir?" Scotty asked in some concern.

"Yes, Scotty. I'm fine. Do you want to go across to the base for dinner? 18:30?"

"I'd like that, sir. I'll let Dr. McCoy know," Scotty offered.

"I'll need to tell him, Scotty," Jim laughed. "He wasn't expecting to hear from us again."

"Until breakfast, sir?" Scotty asked knowingly.

"Exactly. We'll meet you at the cross-over."

"Aye sir. See you then. Scott out."

Kirk was still smiling when he contacted Bones, letting him know of their dinner plans. McCoy readily agreed to join them, asking if the Command Crew might also be invited. He sensed their need to be with the Captain in the aftermath of the inquiry but they had no wish to burden him with their lingering uncertainties. "Of course you should invite them, Bones. Let Kyka and Lyryk know as well?"

"I will. Do you need anything right now, Jim?" Bones asked kindly.

"Nope. I'm fine. So's Spock. If I don't get in the shower soon, he may drown," Jim laughed.

"Right. See you later. McCoy out."

Jim slipped into the hot cascade of water, leaning against his Vulcan love.

"Are we having pasta again for dinner?" Spock asked fully unconcerned with the answer.

"No. We'll go somewhere else. Doesn't matter," Jim said, slick hands all over Spock's body.

"I will check on the status reports while you nap," Spock said in response to a barely formed thought.

"It's not that I especially want to sleep," Jim said with a sigh.

"It is the circumstances, love. There are many times when you need to sleep and cannot. Take advantage of the opportunity that being docked provides."

"Yes," Jim agreed. "Can you check status reports in bed?"

"I can," Spock agreed. "I will also research appropriate wedding vows."

"Okay," Jim said, more tired than he wanted to admit to himself. That he hadn't slept very well the past few nights only added to the fatigue threatening to overwhelm him. He took a deep breath, looking up in gratitude and admiration of his bondmate, his unwavering support and love keeping him grounded and lifting a great weight he had too long borne alone.

"That is the purpose of love, t'hy'la," Spock confirmed, kissing Jim lightly.

Jim nodded, waiting as Spock turned off the shower. They quickly dried off and Jim crawled into cool sheets on his bed. "My yeoman changed our sheets," he said sleepily.

"Yes," Spock agreed when he joined him, sitting up against the headboard, his back cushioned by one of the pillows. He handed Jim the ice water, his Human gratefully drinking it.

"I didn't know I was so thirsty."

"You often are after our lovemaking," Spock said, leaning down to kiss Jim's damp curls.

"Aren't you thirsty?"

"I had water while you were talking with Mr. Scott and the Doctor," Spock said, accepting the nearly empty glass and putting it on the floor.

"'Kay. I love you. Did I remember to tell you?" Jim asked, his eyes only half open.

"You did not. I do remember, however."

"Good," Jim sighed, his eyes drifting fully closed.

"Pleasant dreams, my love," Spock said, watching his breath even out, his face relax, sleep releasing him from the final cares he could rarely put down.

"Mmm…" Jim moaned, turning over and opening his eyes, relieved to find Spock next to him. "Hey."

"My love," Spock responded, one gentle hand on Jim's bare shoulder as his breathing slowly returned to normal. "What were you dreaming?"

"I don't really know. You were… lost… or… uhm… I don't know. Maybe you were on Leferson and we couldn't find you." Jim pressed the heel of his hands over his eyes, trying to suppress the anxiety the dream had created.

"I am here, t'hy'la. It was only a bad dream," Spock assured him, running his warm fingers through Jim's short curls.

"I know." Jim sat up, studying Spock. "What time is it?"

"17:43."

"Okay."

"Why are you angry, t'hy'la?" Spock asked gently.

"The dream. It brought back all those things that happened on the planet. Only this time it was you they were using. That was worse than it happening to me," Jim said, shaking his head.

"I am sorry," Spock said unnecessarily.

"I know," Jim sighed. "It will eventually stop being quite so hard, right?"

"Of course. You must allow yourself time," Spock said. He quickly kissed Jim before leaning over to extract a flat package from the bedside table. "This is for you."

"What?" Jim asked, accepting the brown paper envelope.

"Open it and see," Spock recommended, warm bubbles floating over the bond.

Jim did as instructed, taking out a bright pink pair of bunny ears, connected to a plastic headband. "I'm an Earth Lagomorph now," he laughed.

"Indeed."

"These are very nice although I much prefer yours," Jim said, licking those particular features.

"They did not have them available in green. I did inquire."

Jim laughed again, shaking his head. "Did they think you had a blow to the head? Asking for rabbit ears?"

"I intimated that they were a gift for a niece," Spock admitted.

"Good for you," Jim said, putting them on. "What do you think?" he asked, making sure they were standing straight up from his head.

"Hmm… I believe that I prefer your natural ears."

"Thanks," Jim said, removing them and putting them carefully on the shelf next to his bed that held some of his most treasured paper books. The ears leaned up against the wooden carving the Michaels had given to them while still on Tortoga. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, t'hy'la," Spock assured him.

"Did you review the status reports?"

"I did," Spock confirmed, reporting all that was going on and what still needed to be done. The work was proceeding as scheduled, no unforeseen delays occurring.

"Good. We need to invite the Administrator to our wedding," Jim said.

"Uhura has already extended that invitation," Spock said.

"Alright. I think I'll send out a ship-wide announcement about the inquiry. I know they all heard but…."

"I believe there would be much comfort to be found in your words," Spock agreed, following Jim to his desk.

_I want to take this opportunity to thank every member of the finest crew in Starfleet for the support and patience you have demonstrated during the past few days. As you all know, the inquiry initiated by Admiral Hershfield, for his own reasons, has been summarily halted by order of the Judge Advocate General's office. I am relieved, as I know you are, that the inquiry will go no further. I have been assured that there will be no official notice of the spurious charges on my record and I am grateful for that courtesy._

_Now that this unpleasant episode is behind us, we can once again concentrate on those tasks which are our jobs - maintaining Enterprise's position as the flagship of Starfleet._

_These responsibilities can be temporarily and happily set aside in four days, in celebration of the wedding of Commander Spock and myself. The day of the wedding will be an official off-duty day for the entire crew, no responsibilities other than celebrating and enjoying our time together. Lt. Uhura has been busy making arrangements and if you wish to assist, I encourage you to volunteer with her. _

_Our wedding will begin at 17:45. Prior to that, I will perform the "legal" marriage of the Michaels. Any wishing to be in attendance at the first wedding are welcome to be in the Observation lounge at 17:00. _

_Our celebration will begin at 18:30 in General Mess. The crew is invited to wear civilian attire to the reception, as the Commander and I will be similarly dressed. _

_Orson Maden of Starfleet News Service has been assigned to cover the wedding, although we would prefer it to stay within our extended family. Be that as it may, I expect that you will treat Mr. Maden with all of the respect and courtesy you would extend to any visitor aboard our ship. Feel free to answer any of his questions which you are comfortable addressing. (Embarrassing stories about me or Spock may result in extended assignments to some of the most unsavory responsibilities we can find and/or make up.)_

_In closing, please know that I consider the matter of the inquiry completely closed, as does JAG. We will go forward from here, together, as the best crew in Starfleet._

_Captain Kirk out._

He looked over at Spock who had a questioning expression. "What, love?"

"Where is the post script?" Spock asked.

"Oh. Well. Let me think," Jim responded, studying the note. Levity would be welcome, if he could appropriately compose it.

_PS Commander Spock and I have informed our parents and received their unqualified blessings. Should you run into Spock's parents or my mother, feel free to share your thoughts concerning our upcoming nuptials._

"Like that?" Jim asked, smiling over at Spock.

"Like that," Spock agreed. "Now it is ready to send."

Jim nodded, letting it go before standing. "Let's get dressed so we can meet our family for dinner."

"A most delightful suggestion," Spock agreed. "Are you paying?"

"I guess I'll have to now that you've reminded me. If you hadn't brought it up, I could have pretended to forget my chip and made you pay again," Jim protested.

"Apologies."

"No, it's fine. As a matter of fact, just to prove there are no hard feelings, I'll wear jeans to dinner."

"A most satisfactory compromise," Spock agreed, kissing him lightly before going into his own quarters to dress. He watched Jim enter in his jeans and a crisp white button-down shirt. "No tee shirt?"

"Not tonight. I am planning to drink to excess. So I'm counting on you to make sure I get back here safely," Jim said, leaning one hip against Spock's desk as he waited.

"You have my promise, Captain. I will not allow you to become lost or fall victim to any unfortunate circumstance."

"Good. You'll probably have to watch out for Bones and Scotty too. I have a feeling I'm not the only one planning to tie one on."

"It would not be a surprise if they also over-indulged."

"Would it be horribly selfish of me to ask if we could go to the steakhouse on the fourth floor?" Jim asked as Spock pulled on his casual shoes.

"Of course not, t'hy'la. I am certain they have plenty of vegetarian choices."

"You won't mind being surrounded by carnivores?" Jim asked.

"Not in the least. If Kyka or Lyryk object, we can direct them to an alternate location."

"Okay," Jim agreed, leading Spock out of his quarters and going with him to the crossover where Scotty and Uhura were waiting.

"Captain, Commander," Uhura greeted them with a bright smile.

"Lieutenant," Jim responded, unable to stop from returning her smile with one of his own, wondering what it was that she had done or was planning to do that made her smile at him quite like that. Rather than try to figure it out, Jim turned his attention instead to Scotty. "Chief. We reviewed the status reports. Looks like they have things well under control."

"Aye. That they do, sir. Yeoman Pringe told me that Kyka and Lyryk will not be joining us tonight. They are not quite on our timeframe."

"It does take some adjustments," Kirk agreed, smiling as the rest of his Command Crew arrived. "I'm interested in the steakhouse. Does that suit your appetites?"

They all agreed that it sounded like a fine idea, Spock assuring them that there would be alternatives available for him.

The food at the chosen restaurant was delicious and the Captain was not the only person decidedly tipsy when the meal was concluded. Spock made certain that all of those who had drunk more that was strictly advisable returned safely to their quarters, entrusting the Captain to the care of the slightly less intoxicated Doctor.

"You know it's true," Jim was saying when Spock entered his quarters, the Doctor laughing in response.

"It is not," McCoy countered, drinking from the glass that had been perilously close to the edge of the table.

"Hey Spock," Jim said in greeting when he noticed the Vulcan's arrival. "Everybody okay?"

"Where they should be," Spock agreed, sitting next to the Captain on the loveseat. "I see the revelry has continued unabated."

"Yep," Bones agreed. "No reason not to, huh?"

"True," Spock said, fighting to prevent a small smile from appearing at the sight of his two friends so clearly inebriated. "What were you discussing?"

"Mmm… I have no idea," Jim admitted with a silly grin for the Doctor. "You know?"

"Nope. But I'm sure whatever you just said wasn't true."

"Fine," Jim said with a shrug. He squinted to get the Doctor into focus wishing he would stop swaying in such a dizzying manner. "You want to sleep in Spock's bed?"

"Nah. I can make it to my quarters with no problem," Bones said, finishing his drink. "And with that, I will bid you good night."

"Shall I accompany you?" Spock asked.

"Nope. You stay right here with Jim. Maybe I'll see you at breakfast," McCoy said, leaving their quarters before either of them could reply. Jim shook his head, staring up at Spock.

"You aren't drunk, are you?"

"I am not. You, however, are quite intoxicated."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"I have no objections, t'hy'la. Are you ready for bed?" Spock asked, enjoying the weight of his Human who was leaning on him to remain close to upright.

"I guess. You'll sleep with me even though I'm drunk?"

"Of course. Generally when you reach this level of intoxication, you fall asleep quite rapidly."

"So having sex is out of the question."

"It is for you," Spock agreed, making the Captain laugh.

"Then it is for you too," Jim said with a wink.

"Most assuredly."

"Yep," Jim agreed, slowly and carefully standing and waiting for Spock. He leaned against the warmth of the other man as Spock gently guided him into the bathroom, making certain he could tend to his body's needs without assistance. That done, Jim quickly brushed his teeth and left for the bedroom, collapsing face down on his bed.

"Are you planning to sleep in your jeans?" Spock asked, gazing down at him in amusement.

"Yeah. Can't get them off," Jim said, his voice muffled by the pillow, his eyes closed.

"May I assist you?" Spock requested, sitting next to him.

"Sure. Better start with my shoes," Jim suggested.

"An excellent idea, Captain," Spock agreed, tugging them off and placing them carefully out of the way. "It would be easier if you would roll over."

"Uhnn…" Jim grunted, flopping over onto his back, one arm across his eyes, the other flung out to the side.

"Lights to 50%," Spock ordered, opening Jim's jeans.

"You meditating?" Jim mumbled, lifting his hips so Spock pull off his jeans and briefs.

"I am."

"Can you do it here?"

"I will. Any particular reason, t'hy'la?"

"Need you."

"I understand," Spock assured him, gently kissing his forehead before opening the buttons on his shirt. He tugged the arms free, pulling it out from beneath his almost-asleep Human.

"Thanks."

"Go to sleep, drendla. I will return in a moment."

"'Kay," Jim sighed, almost instantly surrendering to welcome emptiness of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When he woke the next morning, his mouth predictably tasted like the bottom of an old shoe. Spock wasn't in bed with him, for which he was actually grateful. Waking following a night of over-indulging left some unpleasant after effects which he stumbled to his bathroom to erase.

//I do not mind,// Spock said with warmth.

//I do. I'll be out in a minute. You make me coffee?// Jim asked hopefully.

//Of course,// Spock assured him. Jim could almost smell it as Spock poured it into the Captain's mug.

//Thanks,// Jim said as he emerged, feeling a little less disheveled. "Why is 'shelved' no longer a word? If I can be disheveled, shouldn't I also be sheveled?"

"These are fine questions, love. Ones perhaps better addressed to Uhura," Spock suggested, giving him his cup and a warming kiss. Jim thought he looked especially regal in his black velvet robe that brushed the tops of his bare feet.

"No. I don't want to admit to her I spend any time considering things of so little consequence," Jim decided, smiling up at Spock.

"I slept quite well. As did you."

"That's for sure. Have you checked with Scotty about the repairs?"

"I attempted to contact him. He did not respond. I contacted the spaceport engineers directly," Spock said, returning to his quarters to sit at his desk, Jim next to him. "May I request that you at least put on a robe?"

"Alright," Jim laughed, going into Spock's closet for one he had previously left there.

"Thank you. You serve as a powerful distraction," Spock said, still appreciating the way his Captain looked in his cozy terry-cloth robe.

"I'd say I'm sorry but you'd know it wasn't true," Jim responded.

"It is not true. Nor do I have any regrets concerning my difficulties in concentrating when I am close to you."

"Uh huh," Jim said, sipping his welcome coffee and looking at Spock over the rim. "What is the status of the repairs?"

"Proceeding as scheduled. You will need to supply your command codes before they begin tomorrow."

"Okay. You didn't change any more of them while I was gone, did you?"

"I did not. They are all as you authorized," Spock assured him. "We received a message from Orson Maden. He is requesting to be allowed to interview us before our wedding."

Jim sighed at that, drinking more coffee. "I guess it's inevitable."

"It would appear so," Spock agreed. "We have received 54 messages of congratulations."

"Do we need to respond to each one?" Jim asked in uncertainty.

"I have no idea what the protocol is. Shall we ask Uhura what we need to do?"

"Yes," Jim agreed, responding to the intercom when Dr. McCoy's voice requested him. "Morning Bones."

"I guess," McCoy grumbled. "You need a detox?"

"Nope. I'm fine. You going to be okay?"

"Yeah. You goin' to breakfast?"

"What time is it?" Jim asked.

"08:40," Spock responded.

"Yeah. I need to take a shower. We'll meet you in Officers' Mess at 09:00," Jim said. "If you're up to it."

"I'll be there. And you don't need to worry about me naggin' you. I got no plans to eat," Bones said before disconnecting.

"I'm going to jump in the shower," Jim told Spock with a quick kiss. "Can you see if Scotty has risen from the dead yet?"

"Certainly. Should I venture to his quarters if he does not respond?"

"Nah. He'll sleep it off eventually. If he doesn't answer, send him a message in case he can focus on his computer enough to read it."

"Alright," Spock agreed, watching Jim stand up next to him. "If you wish to leave your robe here, I will return it to my closet."

Jim laughed at his invitation, slowly taking it off. "Make up your mind, love."

"I have made up my mind, Captain. I thought that was abundantly clear to you."

Jim laughed again, going over to his bathroom to shower the rest of the cobwebs out of his head. When he was out and they both were dressed in their uniforms, they went to Officers' Mess, very few of the crew around. They speculated that those not present were at spacedock, taking advantage of the real food that they had gone too long without having available. McCoy wandered in after they had been there for about ten minutes, looking half asleep which made the Captain laugh. McCoy just scowled even more at him and agreed to go to port for lunch.

Jim and Spock went to the Bridge, habit and routine making it hard for them to start any place else. Knowing there was nothing really to do, they returned to their quarters to dispatch some of the work that was always waiting and never seemed to be finished. Among the reports they reviewed was Lt. Matherson's list of those leaving spacedock following the wedding, those who were planning to stay on board, and those who had secured rooms portside. The Captain signed and posted the report, permission for the crew to fulfill their plans.

The next two days proceeded much the same, reports reviewed and filed, hails answered, discussions both formal and informal with various members of the crew, more messages of congratulations arriving every day. Lt. Uhura had advised them that they could certainly respond to all the congratulatory messages if they had the time and desire to do so. However, the ones which included a note concerning a donation made in their honor absolutely required as swift a response as they could manage.

In the midst of all the pre-wedding planning and near chaos, they learned that Uhura and Kyka had actually become friends. Neither Jim nor Spock could imagine what it was that had changed the barely disguised animosity Uhura had felt to the kindred spirits they had become but they weren't going to look too closely into it. Scotty had apparently developed the same sort of friendship with Lyryk and the four of them had taken to spending most of their extra free time together. Jim shrugged and simply employed one of Bones' favorite expressions: "Will wonders never cease."

The morning of the wedding finally came, Jim and Spock waking much earlier than their current situation required. Deciding not to waste the stolen hour, they expressed and renewed their love through their bodies and their bond. They barely had the energy to leave the rumpled bed to cross over the shower, the cascading water bringing them mostly back to life.

"That's even better than angry sex," Jim declared from where he was leaning against the shower wall, the only thing preventing him from collapsing in a heap on the cool tile file beneath their feet.

"You should wear your ears, as a sign of your…"

"My what, t'hy'la?" Jim laughed, his hand caressing the soap slicked skin of his bondmate.

"I was distracted by your beauty. I cannot complete the sentence," Spock admitted, looking down at the hand on his chest.

"Doesn't matter. You have your vows?"

"I do. I found them last night after you fell asleep. I apologize for worrying you with my delay," Spock said.

"I wasn't worried. You didn't have to have your own. We'll be just as married if we only use the standard vows."

"True."

"I know you don't really want to go to this breakfast," Jim said in sympathy, neither of them willing to hurt the feelings of the crew by refusing to attend the breakfast being held in their honor in General Mess. There was talk of one of the restaurants catering it, making pancakes, waffles, and other delights that would surely make McCoy grumble and fuss.

"I have no particular objections, love. And it is only fitting that they be allowed to share in our joy in an informal manner."

"Yes," Jim agreed, smiling up at Spock in a most tantalizing manner.

"We do not have time for a repeat of the activities of this morning," Spock warned with a soft kiss.

"I know, t'hy'la. I don't the energy even if we did have the time."

"There will be time later tonight," Spock whispered into the round ear, licking his neck and making him moan.

"Cut it out," Jim protested half heartedly.

"Apologies," Spock replied, straightening and turning off the water. They dried and dressed, arriving at General Mess, as instructed, at precisely 08:30. The doors were pulled open by two smiling yeomen, the crew erupting in cheers as their Commanding Officers entered side by side. Jim beamed at the assembled crew, soaking in their warmth and fond wishes, shaking the occasional hand, accepting the occasional kiss of the cheek. Spock bore it all with stoic good humor, allowing some of the crew to kiss him very lightly.

//You're not about to crumble, are you?// Jim asked as another one of Spock's science staff kissed him on the cheek.

//I am feeling slightly overwhelmed. I will try not to impose it on you.//

//It's okay, love. Better we handle it together than you try to wade through it alone,// Jim said, clasping another hand for a warm congratulatory handshake. "Thank you, Bronson."

//Brandon?// Spock asked.

//Oh crap. I did it again,// Jim said. //Well, he knows I can't keep it straight.//

//And he holds no ill-will toward you,// Spock assured him, accepting yet another kiss from yet another member of his staff. "It is indeed a very special day, Lt. Brown."

//What this guy's name?// Jim asked as the yeoman took his hand.

//Phillip Crane.//

"Thank you, Yeoman Crane," Jim said, the young man beaming in return.

They finally made their way to the head table, festooned with real tablecloths of soft blue and flowers at each place-setting, daisies and roses combining to look both formal and fresh-picked. The Command Crew were already in their places, standing to wait for the two to arrive. Jim and Spock stood before the center seats, McCoy to Jim's left, Scotty to Spock's right.

"You'll need to say something, Jim," Bones advised as the crew continued to clap.

Jim nodded, asking those at their table to sit, hoping that would guide the others to do so as well. When everyone had taken their seats, he stepped closer to the table and smiled at the assembled crowd. "This is a very special day, for us all," he announced, the cheers renewing. "Commander Spock and I could choose to marry nowhere but here, among no one but the finest crew in Starfleet. We are truly a family, one we are proud to be a part of, one we are honored to celebrate with. Our sincerest thanks for all that you do for us and for each other. You will reside forever in our hearts." The Mess erupted in even louder cheering, Jim absorbing it and attempting to deflect some of it from Spock.

//I am not distressed by it, t'hy'la,// Spock assured him, standing pressed next to Jim as they accepted the love from their crew.

//It's a lot, even for me,// Jim admitted, turning to address Bones' question over the roar. "How do you propose I stop them?"

"I got no idea," McCoy admitted. "Sit down for a start."

Jim nodded, taking his seat as Spock did the same. That seemed to help, the crew settling back into their chairs, the noise finally at a tolerable level.

"No way are you going to be able to get your own food," Bones pointed out. "And they won't eat until you do."

"I guess you're right. I'll have waffles with strawberries and whipped cream," Jim decided.

"And crispy bacon," Bones finished for him with a smile.

"Yes," Jim agreed, accepting the carafe of coffee from Spock. "You tell Scotty what you want to eat?"

"I did," Spock agreed, passing him the cream, a treat Jim normally did not put into his coffee. But he did enjoy it on special occasions, this breakfast certainly qualifying.

"Who's paying for this breakfast?" Jim asked Uhura casually when she sat in the doctor's vacated chair.

"The crew, sir. They took up a collection. The money left over will be donated to the Veterans and Orphans Fund."

"You organize it?" Jim asked with a smile.

"No sir. Jason did it. Well, they kept coming to him and wanting to give him money. So he decided this breakfast was the best way to include everyone in the celebration."

"That was very generous of him," Spock said.

"He was happy to do it for you, sirs," Uhura assured them. "Did you give your rings to Jason?"

"We gave them to him yesterday," Jim agreed. "Is there anything you need us to do today in preparation?"

"Absolutely not, sir. Everything's been taken care of. All you need to do is arrive at the conference across from the Observation Lounge at precisely 6:45, in your dress uniforms. Bring the clothes you want to wear to the party. I know if you return to your quarters to change, we won't see you there," she said with a knowing smile.

"Now, Uhura, we would never disappoint our crew," Jim responded in protest.

She shook her head at him, leaning forward to look at Spock too. "The conference room will be off limits to everyone but you and the Michaels. And the Command Crew, of course. I've arranged to have some fruit in place so you can wait there before their wedding and yours. If you want anything else, you'll let me know?"

"Of course," Jim agreed, smiling at McCoy and Scotty when they returned with four plates, giving Jim and Spock their meals before sitting to enjoy their own. Uhura went to get her breakfast, chatting with Kyka as they waited for their waffles to be cooked. Once the Command Crew had been served, the crew formed two orderly lines, waiting patiently for their choices.

The breakfast was declared an unqualified success by all those present, Jim and Spock able to leave two and a half hours after it had started. They thought that they had quite possibly talked to all 460 members of the crew, some twice. When the parade finally stopped, they sought refuge in their quarters, hiding there until eating a very late lunch with the Command Crew in the off-limits Officers' Mess, Kyka and Lyryk also in attendance.

"Drendla," Kyka said, standing up to address the Captain. "I know that you requested that no gifts be presented to you in honor of this very happy occasion. I hope that you will forgive my breach," she said with a warm smile. She accepted the flat box from Lyryk when he had gotten it from its hiding place behind one of the curtains beside the artificial window. "This is the traditional joining gift on Leferson. And I hope you will accept it along with the love and gratitude with which it was made."

The Captain stood to accept the box, also accepting her light kiss. "Thank you, Kyka. I do accept." He carefully placed the box on the table, looking down at Spock before removing the pale green ribbon that kept the elegant box closed. "Go ahead," he invited Spock who lifted off the lid. Inside nestled in sparkling white paper was a handcrafted quilt. Kirk took it out to allow it to unfurl, amazed at the intricate beauty of the gift. The bottom left hand corner was very light grey, almost white. It progressed diagonally from there to the top right, where the background was fully black. The colors in between were perfectly matched to appear as though night was descending the further up you looked. Scattered over the variegated background were red stars, the color of the stars the Captain saw each night of his captivity.

"This is… exquisite," the Captain said in awe of the gift and its startling beauty.

"I am pleased that you are pleased," Kyka said with bright tears shining in her eyes.

"This quilt is truly a work of art," Spock said, lightly touching some of the stars as though making sure they were not real.

"It is," Bones had to agree, admiring it. "Who made it?"

"My father," Kyka said proudly. "I asked that he begin it when you were still with us, drendla. We knew of your marriage to the Commander and wanted to appropriately commemorate it."

"Thank you, Kyka. We are truly honored," the Captain said. He was moved by the gift and by the effort that had clearly gone into making it. And he knew from Kyka's earlier explanation that a joining quilt was to be cherished and used for its intended purpose - to shelter those joined under it.

"As are we," Kyka said softly, kissing him again before resuming her seat.

"Uhura?" the Captain asked hopefully.

"Yes sir. I have it taken care of. Kyka told me. Both quilts will be incorporated," Uhura assured him.

"Thank you so much," he said, entrusting her with the new quilt. "If you'll excuse us, Spock and I need to take a nap," he said, making those present laugh. "Well, I do. I don't want to miss any of the festivities tonight."

They were happily excused, many good wishes extended before they left.

"Are you napping?" Jim asked as they walked back to their quarters.

"I do not intend to. I will read in bed while you sleep," Spock promised, kissing his head.

"Good. Make sure I wake up by 18:00."

"You know that I will. I will also put the clothes for the reception in a tote."

"Okay. All of my jeans are clean so you can choose the pair you like best," Jim teased.

"Be assured that I will," Spock said, following him into their quarters. It seemed to be filled with flowers, several bottles of champagne scattered on the desks and tables, balloons floating lazily at the ceiling, the bright streamers cascading down to their heads.

"Well," Jim laughed, looking at the festive chaos that overtaken their space.

"Indeed. To whom did you provide your access code?" Spock asked.

"Only my yeoman. He may have some explaining to do," Jim said with a shrug.

"I believe he will. Later," Spock said, kissing Jim's forehead. "What shirt should I put in with your jeans, love?"

"I don't care. Whatever you want. Do you want to put the flowers in your quarters?"

"They are not disturbing to me," Spock assured him, taking a card from one of the arrangements. "This one is from Starfleet Command," he said, admiring the huge bouquet of red roses.

"It's beautiful," Jim said. He took the card from a bouquet of birds-of-paradise. "This one's from Kauhau," he said in surprise.

"That is very thoughtful of him."

"It is. We'll tell Uhura she should come get them for the reception."

"These roses are from my parents," Spock said, sniffing the huge collection of multicolored flowers.

"Roses always make me think of Amanda," Jim confirmed. "We'll keep these here."

"Did we not request that they not send flowers?" Spock asked, reading the next card from a bouquet of exotic purple blooms.

"Yes. They can't help it," Jim reminded him, accepting the card to read that it was courtesy of Starbase Tycho.

"I see that they cannot," Spock had to agree. "If you intend to sleep, I suggest you go to bed soon."

"I don't think I'll sleep. I really want to just be, with you," Jim decided, guiding him over to the loveseat, pulling him down to sit pressed close. "Like this."

"Most agreeable," Spock said, kissing Jim's head and wrapping his arms around his love's relaxed body.

"You know, sometimes it still surprises me how much I love you," Jim said, smiling up at Spock.

"I know that feeling, t'hy'la. At the oddest moments, I think of the time before we came together. Before we knew we were one. When I would be on the Bridge and the sound of your voice was all that I could hear. It made no difference what you were saying. That it was you was speaking was the only thing that mattered."

"There were times when you would be at your science station and I would have to force myself not to look over at you. Just to make sure you were there, where you belonged. To see the tilt of your head as you studied your scanners. To watch you adjust your controls, your fingers flying swift and sure over your panels. I wanted to be one of those panels, to feel your hands on me just the way you touched those inanimate objects that could not appreciate the gift they were receiving," Jim said.

Spock nodded at his words, absorbing them and making them a part of his being, accepting the love that they represented. "You are a gift, t'hy'la. One I never thought I would deserve. You have filled those spaces which I thought were destined to stay empty to the ends of my days. Even though we are so very different, we fit together as surely as night and day, as rain in the desert."

"Like peanut butter and jelly," Jim said with a charming smile.

"Indeed."

"It's too bad we can't have children," Jim said lightly. "Can you imagine what they would be like?"

"I would hope they would have your eyes. And your smile," Spock said.

"Your intelligent and never-ending patience," Jim added.

"Your ingenuity and your sense of humor."

"I happen to know that you have a well developed sense of humor," Jim told him. "You can deny it but it doesn't change anything."

"It would be pointless to deny anything to the person who knows me better than I know myself," Spock said warmly.

"True. Once things are back to normal, our kind of normal anyway, will it be hard for you to take orders from me?" Jim asked.

"What are you really asking me, t'hy'la?"

"I don't know," Jim admitted. "You've never hesitated to accept my orders. But if you were to disagree with one, what would you do? Would you obey and then tell me I was wrong?"

"I have always done so in the past," Spock reminded him.

"Or tell me why I was wrong and change my mind," Jim agreed.

"That is my responsibility, love. Our relationship does not alter my duty to you."

"It complicates it," Jim acknowledged. "Maybe I'm afraid I won't be as willing to order you to do something dangerous."

"You do not send any of your crew willingly into peril," Spock reminded him. "That has always been true. Our marriage will not change that."

"Yes," Jim agreed. "I guess I want to protect you. To keep you from all possible forms of harm. But ours is a dangerous line of work, really. It's something of a miracle neither of us has been really seriously injured up to this point."

"It is not a miracle. It is the quick and insightful thinking of our commanding officer that has kept us safe. You have never given yourself the credit that you deserve."

"I'll take your word for it, love," Jim decided with a smile. "Is there time for us to make love before we have to shower and dress?"

"That depends," Spock said with a kiss.

"On what?"

"Are you hoping to have angry sex? Or pre-wedding sex?"

"What difference does that make?" Jim laughed.

"Angry sex tends to be quick. Pre-wedding sex is slow and languid. Both are quite satisfactory."

"Quite satisfactory?" Jim repeated, still laughing.

"I am a Vulcan, Captain. To state it otherwise would betray my heritage," Spock claimed.

"So saying it's fucking hot is out of the question?"

"Not for you," Spock said.

"Hmm…" Jim said, considering it.

"Are you deciding on the type in which we will engage?" Spock asked, reaching down a hand of encouragement.

Jim laughed again, turning on the loveseat to have full and complete access to the temptation that was Spock, letting their bodies decide on the type of sex in which they would engage. It wasn't quantifiable but was extremely satisfactory.

"Fucking hot," Jim agreed when they lay on their bed, slick limbs entwined, chest heaving.

"Yes," Spock had to agree, slowly forcing his body to rise to sitting. "And now we must shower."

"Why are you nervous, t'hy'la?" Jim asked, smoothing Spock's ruffled hair when he was also sitting up.

"I believe pre-wedding jitters are quite common," Spock said.

"I guess. But there is absolutely no reason for either of us to be nervous. You do know that, right?"

"I am aware of the truth of that statement. Apparently the emotions you have helped me to acknowledge are not."

"I'm sorry," Jim said, reaching over to kiss him. "Let's shower and dress. It will help"

Spock followed him into the bathroom where they showered and shaved, Jim keeping up a running commentary which he hoped would sooth Spock's nerves.

When they had on their dress uniforms, they went together to the conference room, finding it transformed. The conference table had a beautiful white tablecloth and some of the flower arrangements that had mysteriously disappeared from the Captain's quarters. There was a bowl of festive punch on the table, surrounded by fresh fruit and vegetables.

"This is lovely, Uhura," the Captain said in appreciation of her efforts. "And so are you. This dress is breathtaking," he added, focusing on her radiant smile and her glowing red dress. The simple red shift was topped by an elaborate dress of nearly transparent red, beads sewn into flowers to sparkle and shine each time she moved.

"Thank you," she said with a bright smile up at him. "I'm glad you like it. Kyka and I found it on the spacedock."

"It suits you, love," he said with a light kiss on her cheek. "Where are the Michaels?"

"They'll be here shortly," she assured him. "Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked Jim and Spock.

"You have already done way too much," the Captain told her gratefully. "We could not possibly be getting married if it hadn't been for your wisdom and guidance. And incredibly hard work."

"It has been a pleasure, sir. And an honor," she said.

"I too am extremely grateful, Uhura. You are a treasure," Spock said, kissing her lightly to her surprise.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"I should remember to show my appreciation more often," he said quietly.

She smiled even more, turning to look at the Captain, needing to reestablish her equilibrium.

"I know, Uhura. Being in love does amazing things to people," Jim agreed, leaning against Spock.

"It does indeed," Spock had to agree, kissing Jim's head.

"Ah, good," Uhura said, happy for the distraction provided when the Michaels arrived.

//I'm glad she didn't faint,// Jim teased.

//Do you think laughing at me is in your best interest?// Spock asked, trying to sound stern.

//It's way too late now, love. You can't get out of marrying me.//

//True. Fortunate,// Spock said, acknowledging the Michaels' good wishes. "We are very pleased."

"Thank you for doing this for us, again, Captain," Michael Forrester said.

"You are very welcome," Jim assured both Michaels. "Not many people get to do it twice."

"I'm just glad Mikey didn't change his mind," Michael teased.

"Not a chance, Mickey. You're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other ways," Mickey assured him with a light kiss.

The other members of the Command Crew slowly filtered in until Uhura informed them that it was 16:50 and the Captain needed to go into the Observation Lounge. He naturally agreed, waiting until the rest followed her in and took their seats. When they were seated, Kirk entered, taking his place in the alcove formed by the joining of the two windows that formed the diagonal corner behind him. Everyone stood when the wedding March began, the Michaels entering together. They stopped right before the Captain and everyone resumed their seats.

"Many of you witnessed the wedding we held on Tortoga," the Captain said. "According to Starfleet Regulations which I will not bother to quote, only a wedding performed by a Captain aboard his ship is legally valid. This did not deter us from enjoying the celebration of Michael Grey and Michael Forrester pledging to be one for all time. This time, the wedding will be real, as well as legally binding," the Captain said, opening his Book of Common Prayer.

The vows were read, the promises made again, the happiness felt anew as the Michaels were joined legally in the eyes of the law. That they were already joined in their hearts was readily acknowledged and equally celebrated.

"You may now kiss," the Captain said with a beaming smile for them. They accepted his invitation, their embrace brief and appropriate.

"Congratulations," the Captain said to them, shaking their hands before they left together. He left after them, the details of the change-over left to others to tend to. He was enjoying a cup of punch when Spock came in, kissing him passionately. "What was that for?"

"I love you. I do not tell you often enough," Spock said quietly.

"You don't have to say it, t'hy'la. I know it," Jim assured him, the love shining in his eyes as he looked over to watch his Command Crew enter, chatting happily among themselves.

"Beautiful, as always," Uhura told the Captain.

"Thank you, love. The Observation Lounge empty?"

"There are yeomen seeing to that," she agreed. "I'm going to run down to General Mess. I won't be long."

"Of course," Jim agreed, turning to focus on Bones when he wandered up. "Hi."

"You two could look more in love but it would be hard," McCoy said to them, the smile reaching his blue eyes.

"Thanks, Bones. It would be hard to be more in love," Jim confirmed.

"Captain, Commander," Scotty said, his happiness for them showing through. He was looking especially nice in his dress uniform top and elaborate kilt, beautiful in its tradition. "Best congratulations."

"Thank you, Scotty," Jim said, knowing that his smile was huge and he did not care. The happiness he was feeling refused to be contained.

"Thank you," Spock echoed. "We appreciate your presence."

"Couldn't be anywhere else," Scotty said happily, turning to Lyryk. "Where's Kyka?"

"She went to see about the arrangements with Uhura," he explained. "I wanted to add my congratulations, sirs."

"Thanks," Jim said, Spock also expressing his appreciation. "Where are Sulu and Chekov?"

"Uhura has them on an errand, sir," Scotty said. "May not see the lads until a little later."

"They won't miss the wedding, I hope," Jim said.

"No sir. They'll be with us," Scotty assured them.

"Sirs," Matherson said as he approached.

"I appreciate all of your help, Jason. We know that this wouldn't have been possible if you weren't wiling to help Uhura," the Captain said gratefully.

"It's my pleasure, sirs. If there is anything further you need, I hope you know you only need to ask."

"Thank you," Jim said, looking over at the open door at the yeoman who seemed determined to attract his attention. "Excuse me," he said, putting his glass cup on the table. "Yes, Yeoman."

"The Admirals are about to arrive, sir," she explained, slightly breathless.

"Alight. Where are they now?"

"Leaving the turbolift, sir," she said, looking over her shoulder.

"Will you make certain they find their way here?" he requested.

"Of course, sir. Right away, sir," she agreed, hurrying way.

"The Admirals are on their way. It apparently scares her," Jim said with a shrug when Spock stood next to him.

"She is frightening by many things others would simply take in stride," Spock confirmed.

"Surely she'll outgrow it. Otherwise she'll need to find a new line of work," Jim suggested.

"True."

When the door opened, Jim and Spock came to attention, all those in the conference room following their example. The Admirals entered, smiling at the Captain and the Commander.

"As you were," Admiral Heath said with great warmth.

Jim and Spock relaxed, returning her smile and that of Admiral Whitesides.

"Captain, Commander," Admiral Heath said, smiling at the tall man next to her. "This is my husband. Arthur Kingsfield."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir," the Captain said, shaking the older man's hand, appreciating his firm grip.

"The pleasure is mine, Captain, Commander. Thank you for allowing me to join your celebration."

"Our joy is multiplied by those who share in it, sir" the Captain said with a smile.

"We are honored by your presence, sir," Spock added.

"Thank you both," he said to them before offering his arm to his wife to escort her further into the room. Those present introduced themselves, chatting with the newcomers.

"Commander, Captain," Admiral Whitesides said in greeting.

"Admiral," the Captain said with a respectful nod.

"Welcome, Admiral," Spock said.

"I'm delighted to be here. Your marriage is quite the talk of Starfleet," she confided with a twinkle.

"Surely there are more interesting topics to discuss, ma'am," Jim suggested lightly.

"Not presently, Captain. No one is sure just yet who won the pool," she confided with a wink. "I believe I have a serious shot at it."

"Will we be sorry if I ask what the bets were on, Admiral?" Jim asked, not sure he wanted the answer.

"How long before the two of you came to your senses," she said with a delightful laugh. "No one could understand why you two didn't realize it before we all did."

"There has been talk of the possibility of our relationship, ma'am?" Spock asked, wanting to make sure he understood.

"Only by anyone who has seen the two of you together. You are meant for each other. You were apparently the last to recognize it."

Jim laughed at her words, smiling in response to hers. "I had no idea, ma'am. I appreciate you letting us in on the secret."

"Hardly a secret, dear. Except to the two of you," she said with a wink that surprised them both. "Would you mind introducing me to the rest of your Command Crew, Captain?"

"It would be my pleasure, ma'am," Kirk said, deciding to risk a breach of protocol and offering his arm to her. She readily accepted, her hand warm and friendly. Spock followed close behind as the Captain introduced each of those present.

More of the Command Crew filtered in, Metor Metran arriving with her husband who also had startling purple hair and eyes. Clark Barrister came in, pretending to remain away from Jim, who laughed at him and accepted his best wishes. Orson Maden entered quietly, promising the Captain he would not be in anyway disruptive to the festivities and securing their permission to talk with those present about the happy event. The Captain and Commander acknowledged his kindness and told him that he should certainly chat with the crew, both prior to the wedding and at the reception at which he would surely be a guest. By the time Uhura announced that it was 17:25, the conference room was filled almost to overflowing with those wishing to celebrate, offering their happiness, warming the room with their love.

"Everyone go take your seats," Uhura commanded to those milling about. They obediently left, laughing and talking as they crossed the hall to Observation Lounge. Jason left next, Uhura, Scotty, and McCoy the only ones remaining. "Are you ready, sirs?" she asked with a bright, beaming smile.

"We are," Jim agreed, smiling up at Spock.

"Indeed," Spock said, looking only at his love.

"Excellent," Uhura said, taking her bouquet of flowers out of the carton, the pink roses the same shades as the colors in their quilt, trailing ribbons of soft shades of green. Scotty and McCoy had buttoners pinned onto their uniforms of soft pink as well, Uhura declaring them perfect when she had them secure.

"These roses are beautiful," Jim said.

"Thank you," Uhura said with a smile up at him. "I'm so happy for you both."

"As we are, love," Jim said, kissing her softly. "And you are truly a treasure."

She could only continue to smile at them both, blinking back the happy tears she could not stop and would not even if she could. "We're ready then?" she asked, one tear tracing down her cheek. Jim reached over and delicately wiped it away, smiling at her.

"Absolutely," Jim agreed with a nod, Spock also agreeing.

Uhura turned and slowly made her way out of the Conference Room, Bones and Scotty following, Jim and Spock taking their places at the end.

Uhura entered the Observation Lounge, walking between the two lines of Security personnel, wearing their red dress uniforms, standing at attention. At the end of the line on the inside of the Lounge stood Chekov and Sulu, also at attention, also in their dress uniforms of command gold. McCoy and Scotty walked between them, stopping to the right of Jason, across from Uhura who was standing to the left.

Everyone in the Lounge stood as the traditional wedding march began, the Security Guards, Chekov and Sulu withdrawing the ceremonial swords they had been wearing, holding them high over their heads to form an archway under which the Captain and Commander walked to enter the Lounge. Jim had to smile at the tradition, ancient and rarely employed but much appreciated. He sensed Spock's appreciation as well but their barriers were firmly in place by mutual agreement. They had decided that staying within themselves during the ceremony would make it easier to pay attention and be fully in the moment. Jim put to good use the lessons Spock had taught him, not seeking out nor letting in Spock's thoughts.

They slowly walked under the arch until they reached their designated places right in front of Jason. Behind Jason, the window revealed the dark sky, the spacedock violating the rules by opening the doors to Safehaven to allow the stars to shine in on their wedding.

The security guards took their seats on the second row, Chekov and Sulu joining the rest of the Command Crew. Jason smiled and nodded at them, turning his focus on those about to be married.

"It is with great joy that we have gathered here," Jason said when all were in their places and everyone had resumed their seats. "We are here to bear witness to the joining of two men whom we all hold dear. It is both my honor and privilege to preside over the marriage of Captain James T. Kirk and Commander Spock." He paused, to gather his own thoughts and so those assembled could savor that which was about to occur. Smiling at the two men, he carefully opened the Captain's Book of Common Prayer to the correct section. "They have chosen the Traditional Earth Protestant ceremony to use for their exchange of vows, and it is with great joy I share these words with the family we represent to our commanders, our friends."

Jim looked up at Spock, seeing all the love that he knew was in his Vulcan's heart. It warmed him beyond measure to know that he was Spock's and Spock was his. For all time, even without the ceremony they were sharing.

//I do love you,// Spock agreed.

//I thought we were keeping to ourselves,// Jim returned with love and humor.

//We will,// Spock said, retreating carefully to his side.

They listened intently to the incredibly beautiful words that Jason was saying, repeating the vows as prompted, absorbing their power and their promise.

"The Captain and the Commander have chosen to share their own vows as well," Jason announced with a smile. "Commander," he invited.

Spock nodded, turning slightly to face Jim, Jim following his example, accepting the hands Spock extended to him. "These words are ancient and revered," Spock said, his voice loud enough for all the hear but still intimate and caressing. "It is a poem by Srobent, one of Vulcan's most honored poets. I give it to you, t'hy'la, with all the love that I feel for you in my heart." Spock recited it in Vulcan, the words beautiful even though no one understood them. When he had finished, he repeated the poem in Standard.

_When the suns reach their zenith _

_I will be your shade_

_When the desert night turns cold _

_I will be your warmth_

_When the cool rains do not fall _

_I will give you drink_

_When you lose your way back home _

_I will be your guide_

_If your feet are bare _

_I will carry you_

_If you are hungry _

_I will give you food_

_If you are weary _

_I will be your strength_

_If you are alone _

_I will comfort you_

_For all my days are yours _

_For all my nights are yours _

_All that I am and all that I may be _

_I am yours_

When Spock had recited the final words, Jim could only stand and stare up at him. The emotions he had created were threatening to overwhelm Jim and he wasn't sure he could speak just yet.

//You know that each word is the truth,// Spock said, the words whispering through Jim's mind. Jim could only nod, wondering briefly if everyone gathered could see the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. But it did not matter.

//It will not undermine your command authority,// Spock assured him.

//You'd tell me that no matter what,// Jim returned, finally able to think clearly.

//Is that not my responsibility to you, t'hy'la?// Spock returned, carefully and tenderly drying his human's tears.

//Uh huh.//

"Captain," Jason said quietly, not wishing to break the spell but acknowledging that there was more yet to be said.

Jim nodded, smiling over at Jason in appreciation. "I had planned to give to you the words of one of Earth's most treasured poets but as I was searching for the perfect passage from Shakespeare, I came across these words. It is the Commitment Reading of the Pueblo Indians, an ancient Earth people. This expresses perfectly that which I would have written were I poet."

_Before we met, you and I were halves unjoined except in the wide rivers of our minds. We were each other's distant shore, the opposite wings of a bird, the other half of a seashell. We did not know the other then, did not know our determination to keep alive the cry of one riverbank to the other. We were apart, yet connected in our ignorance of each other, like two apples sharing a common tree. Remember?_

_I knew you existed long before you understood my desire to join my freedom to yours. Our paths collided long enough for our indecision to be swallowed up by the greater need of love. When you came to me, the sun surged towards the earth and the moon escaped from darkness to bless the union of two spirits, so alike that the creator had designed them for life's endless circle. Beloved partner, keeper of my heart's odd secrets, clothed in summer blossoms so the icy hand of winter never touches us, I thank your patience. Our joining is like a tree to earth, a cloud to sky and even more. We are the reason the world can laugh on its battlefields and rise from the ashes of its selfishness to hear me say, in this time, this place, this way - I loved you best of all._

Spock took a deep breath when Jim finished. This time he was the one struck silent by the beauty of the words that had been his honor to receive.

//I do love you best of all,// Jim said softly and with much promise.

Spock could only nod, staring at the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, mesmerized by his Human and the love radiating to warm him more than the twin suns of his native planet.

"Perfect," Jason whispered, beaming at them both. They drew their focus from each other to acknowledge Jason's praise, Jim smiling at him. "Are you ready for your exchange of rings?" Jason asked very softly.

They both nodded and Jason took the elegant box out of his pocket. "The Captain and the Commander have chosen to include the exchange of rings in their ceremony," Jason announced. The traditional words were spoken, the rings gliding onto their fingers to rest in place and symbolize to the world that they were indeed one for all time.

Uhura silently went to the loveseat behind her, picking up the quilt the Captain's mother had sent, extending one edge to the Doctor. Very carefully, they enveloped the Captain and Commander in it, wrapping them in the love and warmth it represented to them both. When it was around their shoulders, engulfing them, Jason smiled. "I now confirm you to be married in the eyes of these witnesses and the law. You may kiss."

Jim smiled up at Spock, lifting the edge of the quilt so that both their heads were covered, kissing Spock. They could hear the laughter from those gathered and lowered the quilt, Jim smiling over at the witnesses. He quickly kissed Spock again, Spock silently assuring him he did not mind.

//I guess we should have discussed it in advance,// Jim said, smiling broadly up at Spock.

//There are a great many details, t'hy'la.//

"The Captain and Commander invite all personnel to General Mess for the celebration," Jason announced. "Best congratulations, sirs," Jason said to the two men, shaking the Captain's hand.

"Thank you," Jim returned, taking Spock's hand into his. "You ready?"

"I am," Spock agreed, turning toward the exit. The Security Guards, Chekov and Sulu had resumed their places, standing at attention as Jim and Spock walked between them, the quilt still wrapped around their shoulders as they left the Lounge.

When they entered the Conference Room, they had to kiss again, the love they were feeling threatening to overwhelm them both. "You aren't sorry we did it publically, are you?" Jim had to ask, staring up at Spock.

"You know you needn't ask that of me, t'hy'la. I am beyond pleased to be publically and officially married to you," Spock assured him.

"So the hesitation I'm sensing is about the celebration."

"Precisely. I would never disappoint the crew."

"But you'd prefer we return to our quarters by ourselves," Jim finished knowingly.

Spock simply nodded in confirmation, any words he may have said stopped by the arrival of the Command Crew and their special guests. The two were engulfed with well-wishers, Spock using Jim to help prevent the emotions and contact from overwhelming him.

"Yes, love, we will change and be there shortly," Jim promised Uhura, entrusting the quilt to her care.

"Alright. Dr. McCoy, you are in charge of making sure they don't get waylaid," Uhura said with a laugh.

"Yes ma'am," he agreed automatically.

She laughed again, whispering something to Kyka none of the men could hear, for which they were actually grateful. The two laughing women left the Conference Room, their heads together as they continued to chat.

"You okay, Spock?" Bones asked as Jim went for two glasses of cooling punch. The doctor was looking at the Vulcan with an all-knowing eye Jim knew too well.

"I am quite well," Spock assured him, accepting the glass cup from Jim.

"You look…slightly anxious."

"I believe it is the circumstances," Spock admitted.

"Too much casual contact. Too many stray thoughts," Bones acknowledged.

"Yes. These moments of solitude will be helpful."

"Do you want me to leave?" Bones asked kindly.

"That is entirely unnecessary, Leonard. Your presence is reassuring to me and to Jim," Spock said.

"Thank you," Bones replied with a serious nod. "You're okay," he said to Jim. "I don't even need to ask you."

"You could ask anyway," Jim laughed.

"Be a waste of time. I only have to look at you to see how pleased you are. Pleased with yourself."

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm married to my soulmate. I'm surrounded by my family. I'm about to celebrate with those who are most important to us both. You're here with us. What's not to be happy about?" Jim said with a broad smile.

"It wasn't a challenge," Bones assured him with a laugh. "And I couldn't be more pleased for you both."

"Thank you," Jim said, sipping his punch. "Is the reception starting without us?"

"Uhura made sure there was enough food for them to eat before you arrived. You don't need to worry. They may not notice when you do get there," Bones laughed.

"So we could just hide out here," Jim suggested lightly, sitting in the chair next to Spock's.

"No sir. I'm makin' sure you get to your party," Bones warned.

"Alright. Are you changing into civvies?" Jim asked.

"I have them right over there with yours," he said, pointing at the coat rack that had appeared and now held their clothes for the party.

"Okay. And you're staying here during the evacuation, right?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. I reserved the room next to yours. Scotty's going to share with me. We figured somebody had to keep you two out of trouble."

"Thanks," Jim laughed.

"Kyka and Lyryk have decided to stay. They tell you?" Bones asked, refilling their cups with more punch.

"No, I didn't know. The entire time we're here?" Jim asked.

"I think so. They said they'll take a commercial transport back. But they're havin' such a good time, they decided to stay," Bones explained.

"That is fascinating," Spock said. "How did Uhura and Kyka become such fast friends?"

"I got no idea. One day they look like they're at each other's throats. The next day, they're thick as thieves."

"It is quite mysterious," Spock said as he sipped his punch.

"Uhura can be very charming," Jim commented casually.

"She is," Bones agreed. "I'm goin' to change. You two can't wait much longer."

"Okay," Jim said, standing with Spock to cross over to the rack with their clothes. They exchanged their uniforms for casual attire, Spock looking even more regal in his black and silver clan robe and black pants barely visible underneath. Jim was still staring at Spock as he tucked the light blue button-down shirt into his jeans, jumping when Bones spoke to him.

"You ready?" Bones asked, laughing at Jim's expression. "Did you forget I was here?"

"No," Jim assured him, stepping into his causal shoes. Bones was wearing soft black pants and a top of deep green, long sleeved and buttoned up the front to look comfortable and relaxed. "That color suits you."

"Thanks. I'm glad you decided to go informal for the reception. So the crew can wear regular clothes instead of their uniforms."

"It was an easy decision to make," Spock said, clearly admiring the way in which Jim's jeans conformed to his body.

"That's obvious," Bones laughed. "Let's go to your party."

They nodded, leaving the Conference room, the corridors deserted as they made their way to General Mess. Even before they entered, they could hear the music, the laughter of the crew, the sounds of silverware hitting china in its own festive celebration. The room grew still when the doors opened for Jim and Spock to enter. The silence was shattered by thunderous applause, cheers, even some whistles.

//You okay?// Jim asked as they made their slow way to the head table where the Command Crew waited.

//Amazed at this display,// Spock assured him, holding tight to his hand, their fingers intertwinned.

//It is pretty heady, isn't it?// Jim responded, accepting the congratulations and the warm hugs from those already at the head table. Uhura was beaming at them, Scotty clearly pleased, Chekov smiling broadly, Sulu delighted, all reflecting the happiness of the entire crew. "Thank you all so much," Jim said to each one standing by them. "Should I try to say something to them?" he asked Uhura who was still looking splendid in her red dress.

"Won't help," she said in sympathy, handing both men elegant champagne flutes. "If you want to sit down, I'll have dinner served to our table."

"Thank you," Jim agreed, smiling at the loveseat that was in place for him and Spock, covered with their pink and green quilt, welcoming them to find rest and peace. They sat as instructed, watching as the crew finally quieted down, many going for something to eat, refilling their champagne glasses, talking with their neighbors. No one approached the head table, Uhura apparently having threatened anyone who might come close.

//What would she have threatened them with?// Spock asked with much warmth.

//No food? I have no idea. Would you willingly cross her?// Jim responded.

//Indeed not,// he agreed, turning to answer Scotty's question. "I am not distressed by it," he assured the Chief.

"I know these crowds can be…overwhelming, sir."

"Where is Kyka's quilt, love?" Jim asked Uhura when she sat next to him.

"Under the cake," Uhura said, pointing over at the table with the gigantic cake on it. "It's protected by glass."

"Bones tells me Kyka and Lyryk have decided to stay."

"Now that you aren't troubled by them being here, they decided to remain with us," she agreed.

"When did the two of you become so tight?" he asked her with a wink.

"You just don't even need to know," she responded with a delightful laugh.

"Alright. I take your word for it. Why is there an entire table of presents when we asked that there not be any?" he asked her, amazed at the number of festively wrapped gifts on the table next to the cake.

"You can't order them not to celebrate with you, love," she reminded him. "And some of them are from friends, admirers, your mom."

"Do we open them during the reception?" he asked.

"You can. Or you can wait until tomorrow. It isn't necessary that you open them tonight."

"Alright," he agreed, accepting a plate from a cheerful server who also gave one to Spock. They waited for the rest of their friends to be served before enjoying the delicious food and the even better company. There was nothing to compare with the joy of being surrounded by those whom they loved and who loved them in turn.

//We are indeed very fortunate,// Spock agreed in contentment.

//I'm glad you're feeling more centered, t'hy'la.//

//You are helping me,// Spock assured him. //Would you like a taste of this pasta?//

//No thanks.// Jim turned to answer Uhura's question, watching the crew mingle happily about, getting food, chatting, drinking. "Of course everyone's having a great time," he assured her with a bright smile.

"I can't keep them away from you two forever," she warned lightly.

"I was wondering how you had gotten them to keep their distance this long," Jim told her.

"Something else you don't need to know, love," she assured him. "When you finish eating, you're going to have to talk with them. Out there. Spock can stay here if he needs to."

"Yes ma'am," Jim laughed.

"I will accompany you, t'hy'la. For as long as I can manage," Spock promised. "When will we cut the cake?"

"Whenever you want. Maybe after there's been some dancing. Or right after we finish eating. What do you prefer?"

"When we finish eating? While everyone is still relatively focused?" Jim suggested.

"That will be fine. You'll cut the first piece then the caterers will take care of the rest," she reminded them. "It's tradition for you two to share the first piece. I know Spock won't eat it. Do you want him to give you the first bite?"

"Are you comfortable doing that?" Jim asked him.

"It makes no difference to me. I will certainly adhere to wedding traditions if you choose to do so."

"Is that a yes?" Uhura laughed.

"Yes," Jim responded with a smile for Spock.

"Yes," Spock echoed, making Uhura laugh.

"Alright," she said, turning to answer the question of one of the servers, sending him on his way.

"Where are the Admirals?" Jim asked her when she was not needed elsewhere.

"Over there with Kyka and Lyryk," she said, nodding toward them, seated not far from the head table. "I invited the Admirals to sit with us but they said your table was only for your immediate family."

"That was very gracious of them," Spock said.

"I think they also wanted a chance to talk to Kyka. Find out more about Leferson. Maybe they will be allowed to enter the Federation," Uhura said hopefully.

"I won't oppose their petition," Jim assured her. "I'll try to tell the Admirals before they leave."

"Thank you," Uhura said with a smile. She nodded to Dr. McCoy when he leaned forward to attract her attention.

The Doctor stood, holding up his champagne glass, silence slowly descending on all those present. "It is an age-old Earth tradition that the best man make a toast at the celebration," he said, looking back at his two friends. "I lost the coin toss," he added, making everyone laugh. "I'm honored to be the one to speak on behalf of the finest crew, the finest group of gentle beings I have ever been privileged to be associated with. To say that we rejoice for Jim and Spock would not begin to put our happiness in perspective. The admiration, respect, and love we feel for our commanding officers is deep and true. And we celebrate with them that they have been joined for all time before whatever power may control the universe, and before us, their family." He took a ceremonial sip of his champagne, his words and action followed by renewed cheers from those gathered. When it began to subside, he nodded to Scotty who stood to take the Doctor's place.

"Sirs," Scotty said with a nod. "There is an ancient Scottish blessing I would share with you. There are those who claim it to be Irish but they stole the words and claimed them as their own," Scotty said to the laughter of those present. "Whoever said them expressed our best wishes far better than I ever could:

_May the road rise up to meet you._

_May the wind be always at your back._

_May the sun shine warm upon your face;_

_The rains fall soft upon your fields and until we meet again,_

_May God hold you in the palm of His hand._

He also saluted them with his champagne flute, everyone cheering in response.

"Now is a good time to cut your cake, sirs," Uhura suggested.

Jim nodded, standing and waiting for Spock before walking over to the table that held the cake which towered over both their heads. An anticipatory hush fell over the room, everyone waiting. Uhura handed the ceremonial knife to the Captain, Spock covering his hand as they sliced into the confection together. As gracefully as possible, Jim placed the cake on the glass plate that magically appeared at his free hand, Spock ready with a fork.

"Are you ready, love?" Spock asked when he had a bite of white cake and fluffy white icing on the fork.

"I am," Jim agreed, opening his mouth as the cake approached. Spock carefully gave him cake, watching as Jim's lips closed around it, Spock having to lick his lips in reaction. "Mmm…" Jim sighed with a sly smile.

"That will quite do, love," Uhura scolded him with a smile. "Go talk to your guests. I'll save you a piece."

"Yes, ma'am," the Captain agreed, kissing her cheek before taking Spock's hand to wade into the crowd of well wishers that had waited more patiently than either of them had the right to expect. There was much small talk, Spock able to keep up remarkably well, making the exactly right responses, to Jim's relief. Not that the Captain had any concerns that his bondmate would say the wrong thing but that he would not have anything he felt appropriate to say.

//I have learned the art of small-talk from a master,// Spock told him with a laugh coming across the bond.

//Good job,// Jim said before turning to accept another soft kiss from another ensign.

"Captain," Uhura said when she appeared at his side, still smiling brightly. "Commander. You have very special good wishes from some who could not attend your celebration," she said, pointing to the oversized screen that had descended from the ceiling. The lights in the Mess dimmed, the screen illuminated with the signal of subspace communication. In only moments, the screen was filled with the lovely face of the Captain's mother.

"Hello, my dears," she said with a smile that looked oh-so-familiar to all those gathered.

"Mom," the Captain returned with the same smile.

"Hello," Spock returned with the slightest bow.

"I so wish I could have been with you. It sure looks like you are having a good time," she said clearly happy for them.

"We are," Jim assured her, smiling up at Spock.

"I can tell, dear. And you'll send me holographs of the wedding as soon as you can?"

"Of course we will," Jim agreed. "We're going to come to Earth for Christmas if we can manage."

"I look forward to it. Make sure Spock brings enough warm clothes," she reminded them with a laugh.

"We will," Jim said, leaning closer to Spock.

"I'll let you get back to your party, my dears. I love you both," she said with a warm but sad smile.

"Thanks, mom. We love you too," Jim responded, watching until the very last minute as she faded away. "Thank you," he said to Uhura, certain she was responsible for his mother's warm greetings. Uhura smiled, nodding at the screen which was already becoming brighter with the unmistakable images of Sarek and Amanda.

"Mother, Father," Spock said in greeting.

"Spock. Jim," Amanda responded with a warm smile. "How I wish we could have been with you."

"It would have been very pleasing to us as well," Spock said warmly.

"When will you come to visit with us?" Sarek asked, some warmth coming through despite his stern visage.

"I do not know, Ambassador. We will not be assigned nearby Vulcan in the next quarter," Spock said.

"Then maybe you need to take some of that vacation time you have stored up," Amanda suggested. "And don't tell me you can't simply leave your ship. You both are allowed a personal life."

"Mother, I do not believe this is an entirely appropriate conversation for us to have at this time," Spock suggested.

Amanda's only response was a warm laugh. "Jim, I expect you to convince him."

"Yes, ma'am," the Captain agreed with a smile.

"Please do hurry home, my dears. I can't wait to see you," Amanda said looking slightly sad.

"We will come as soon as it is possible, Mother," Spock promised.

"That's all we can ask. Please send the holographs when you can," she requested.

"We will," Jim agreed.

"Thank you. We'll let you get back to your party, my dears. Take care of each other," Amanda said warmly.

"Be assured that we will," Spock said, turning to gaze at Jim with love that his parents could not miss even over the distance.

"Good-bye, my dears," Amanda said.

"Live long and prosper, my son, Captain," Sarek said before they faded off the screen.

The lights stayed at half their previous level, the glow of the candles everywhere in the room casting a glow over all of those present. "Will you dance with me?" Jim asked Spock, the only two beings in their private world.

"It will be my honor," Spock agreed, taking his offered hand and going with him to the dance floor, an aisle opening to allow them to arrive unencumbered. They stood in the middle of the wooden dance floor placed in the front of the floor to ceiling windows, which did not shine with the stars outside Safehaven but neither noticed. A slow, unmistakably romantic Earth song began to play and they came together, their bodies and steps in perfect unison. They knew their dance was being watched by almost all of their crew and they did not mind. //This song is quite….//

//Quite what?// Jim asked, smiling up at him.

//Human,// Spock decided.

//Very. Romantic. Even sappy,// Jim admitted.

//Indeed,// Spock had to agree, accepting Jim even closer to his body, their warmth merging and infusing them with love and contentment. "We will live happily ever after," Spock whispered into Jim's round, pink ear.

"You can be sure of that," Jim promised, holding tight to his love, knowing without a doubt that Spock would be the wind beneath his wings, and he would gladly return the favor. For all time.


End file.
